Un amor improvisado 2: Locura en Las Vegas
by Shelikernr
Summary: Shelikernr, Kaori-lee y Okami en otro desmadre! ¿Qué pasaría si por cosas del destino Ruki y Sheli se separan? ¿Un viaje a las vegas? ¿Papamaki aparecerá? ¿Yui es una pervertida que le da duro a su esposo Subaru? ¿La Yumaconda es mito o realidad? ¡No se lo pierdan! (esto tendrá muchas partes, sean felices :3 )
1. Chapter 1

_**QUE ONDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA XD **_

_**Les vengo con la segunda temporada de este fic improvisado, y bueno... ¡En esta habrá más desmadre, habrá madres incluso hasta romances entre los hermanos (no se imaginen Yaoi, cochinotas 7u7) Kaori-lee, Okami-chu y yo estaremos haciendo esto en facebook, pero como es en un grupo pocos lo podrán ver :c **_

_**Bueno... ¡Disfrutenlo! (Si no conoces la historia, visita mi perfil y lee "un amor improvisado") **_

_**...**_

_*Los Sakamaki, Mukami y Tsukinami estaban junto a Shelikernr y Yui en la playa. Todos comenzaron a beber, ya eran las seis de la tarde y sol poco a poco desaparecía. Muchos estaban casi ebrios* *Todo esto, es por el festejo de la boda de Ruki y Shelikernr, que en una semana se festejaría* _

**Shelikernr y Kou: ***_casi CASI ebrios_*: *_cantando_* EEEEL MUNDO HE DEEE CAMBIAR PARA IRRR A UN FUTURO IDEAAAAAL, EN DONDE NO REINEEE EL MALLL!

**Reiji: **Por favor, Shelikernr... deja de cantar tan fuerte... *_muerto de vergüenza_*

**Kou: **mooo...Reiji-kun es un aguafiestas...toma un poco mas~, así sabrás lo que es diversión...

_*aparece salvajemente una tipa de pelo negro y con una mecha morada con unas botellas de vodka* _

_**(N: Oka-chu quiere juerga) **_

**Shelikernr y Yui: **OKAMI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! *_rien por que están ebrias_*

**Ruki: **Querida, por favor... dijimos que nada de alcohol.. *_agarra a Shelikernr de la cintura y la abraza, mira a Okami*_ Buenas noches, Oka-chan.

**Okami: **Buenas Ruki, pero dime Okami pls~ *_grita* _QUIÉN QUIERE ALCOHOL QUE LE ROBÉ A MÍ PADRE!?

**Todos: **YOOOOOooo!

**Kaori: **holi_...*hip hip,esta súper borracha* _yo...me llamo...esperen...como me llamo?

**Shelikernr: **Tú te llamas... _*mira a Yuma, que estaba tirado en la arena_* Yuma-kun... como se llama hip ella?

**Yuma: **Se llama... cerda _*con hipo* _

**Ayato: **QUIERO MIS TAKOYAKIIIIS, QUIERO A SHELIKERNRRR.. QUIERO TODOOOO _*ebrio depresivo*_

_*de repente escuchan un ruido fuerte y se dan vuelta*_

**Subaru: **¿Estas bien Shu?...te diste un buen golpe...¿y porque están tomando todos?

_**(N/a: Kaori) Subaru al ser uno de los mas jóvenes todavía no ha probado el alcohol junto con Azusa y Kanato que están sobrios...**_

_**(N/a: Shelikernr: hay que hacer que.. se emborrachen bien hard :3 ) **_

**Shelikernr: **SUBARU-KUUUUUN! Toma toma, es jugo de naranja _*le da una bebida sabor naranja con MUCHO ALCOHOL*_

_* Oka-chu deja el alcohol donde todos puedan catar*_

**Okami: **_*se acerca a Ayato y lo mira raro* _Miarma... no tendrás ni takoyaki ni a Shelikernr... supéralo~~ (_**N: Mi querer el mundo en cenizas pero ya)**_

**Yuma: **_*se arrastra todo alcoholizado* _Y tú _*aguanta arcada* _y tú quién eres?

**Ruki: **¡Basta todos de hablar, tengo que decir! _*a punto de la borrachera maxima_*

**Shelikernr: **¿Ruki-kun? ¿Qué es? _*lo mira melosa*_

**Kou: **Aguafiestas! _*alza una mano con una botella*_

_*justo llega unos sonidos extraños seguidos de un mal olor muy fuerte*_

**Kaori: ***_vomitando_*por...favor...no me...hagan...volver...a...beber buahhhh*_sigue vomitando*_

_*yui al verla se asquea y también comienza a vomitar*_

**Yui: **eso es asqueroso...buahhh...QUE ASCO!

**Shelikernr: **Vayan al mar a vomitar D: D: No... esperen... ¡YO QUIERO NADAR! _*se quita su vestido y va en traje de baño hacia el agua, donde hace un rato había ido Shu a caminar*_

**Okami: **_*mira con pena a Kaori*_

**Raito: **_*se acerca sabrosonamente_* y tú quién eres cosita?

**Subaru: **OEEEEEEEEE... QUE JUGO DE NARANJA TAN FUERTE... _*hablando raro por que esta borracho, y se acerca a Yui*_ Yui... Vayamos al muelle... que te chupe... la sang... digo que te haga el... _*da arcadas* _ay carajo, acompañame al baño _*se lleva a Yui corriendo*_

**Kou: **nfu...Mnecko-chan tienes amigas muuuuuy lindas,y tu no estas nada mal~,tienes novio_?*la agarra de la cintura y pone mirada pervertida*_

_*mientras tanto en al agua* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Carajo, esto es demasiado profundo! _*intenta nadar hasta la orilla pero no puede* _¡Ayuda, Ruki-kun! ¡Alguien_! *queda inconciente flotando* _

_*Shu la ve y corre a salvarla*_

**Kanato: **_*abrazado a Teddy_* Esto no está bien... verdad Teddy? _*ve a Okami en la otra punta del salón*_

_*Okami ve a Kanato y sonríe a lo Cheshire quitándose a Raito de encima*_

**Okami: ***_susurra_* que comience el salseo

**Ayato: ***_alza la cabeza ligeramente_* Oe! Y chichinashi?

**Kou: **a Buenas horas te preocupas por -chan nfu~~

_*Todos van a la playa, incluido Ruki que estaba desesperado por que no veía a su prometida por ningun lado*_

_*Shu logro sacar a shelikernr del agua pero esta no presenta reacciones de vida*_

**Shu: **Oí, responde, no te mueras...

_*no hay reacción*_

**Shu: **tendré que hacer lo que me enseñaron...

_**(Edgar le enseñó, pero sus intenciones eran otras 7u7, okno) **_

_*Shu comienza a darle respiración boca a boca, y en ese momento Ruki y casi todos los ven. Shu estaba encima de Shelikernr y parecía disfrutarlo *_

**Kanato: **Pero quién eres? _*histérico*_

**Okami: ***_ríe como retarded_* tú céntrate en lo que va a pasar ahora

**Azusa: **Qué va a pasar?

**Okami: **que miren verga!

_*a todos se les pasa la borrachera en un 2x3*_

**Ruki: **¡SHELIKERNR, COMO HAS PODIDO?! encima con... esa cosa _*señala a Shu con asco, pero le tiene envidia por que shu es beio* _

**Shelikernr: ***_recién conciente gracias a Shu_* ah? que... acaba de pasar?

**Kanato y Azusa: **D: OH POR DIOS, LE METIERON LOS CUERNOS A RUKI-KUN

*_Raito monta un estudio de radio improvisado para narrar la cornamenta (?), Ayato se pone histérica. Kou canta desafinado (N: APOCALIPSIS) Subaru con Yui y los demdemás miran impactados*_

**Okami: **Les dije que miraran...

**Azusa: ***_puchero ultra kawaii_* Shelikernr...

**Kanato: ***_lloriquea_* M - me da igual todo esto... no es como si yo la amara

**Yuma**: ...

**Okami: ***_viendo a Kanato, piensa_* "PERO NO PASO DE MI COÑO!"

**Raito: **Y digamos señor kou...se demoro mucho tiempo en ponerle los cuernos?

**Kou: **En definitiva...mas de lo que esperaba...que dice el publico?

_**(Se creen productores de radio XD)**_

_*Entonces todos ven lo que nunca presenciarían en su vida. Ruki le da una "ligera" cachetada a Shelikernr y a Shu le mete una piña, pero este estaba desconcertado por que no sabía que carajos había hecho, solo le había salvado la vida. Ruki, muy furioso y decepcionado observa a su prometida*_

**Ruki: **Nosotros... terminamos...

_*Se va*_

**Raito: **OOOH ESO DEBIÓ DOLER!

**Shelikernr: **Ruki... kun? _*las lagrimas comienzan a salir, Ruki desapareció en su hotel* _RUKIIIIIII _*llora y todos van a consolarla, por que es su niñita especial :'v *_

_**(N/a: Shelikernr) Raito y Kou serían los mejores productores de radio de la historia :v**_

**Raito y kou: **Esta es la razón, amigos, por la que poner los cuernos esta mal...ángeles como ella _*señalan a shelikernr_* pueden terminar destrozadas y los burros como el _*señalan por donde se fue ruki* _son unos mágicas que no entienden que si te ponen los cuernos es porque no saben nada de una mujer...

**Shelikernr: **¿Eh? ¿Cuernos? SHU SOLO ACABA DE SALVARME LA VIDA! con respiración boca a boca _*mira a sus primos, Karla y Shin quue estaban en silencio.* _DEBERÍA DARLES VERGÜENZA, YO ME ESTABA AHOGANDO Y USTEDES DE LO BONITO TRANSFORMANSE EN ANIMALES AL PEDO!

**Shu: **Tiene razón... yo la salvé...

**Okami: **de aquí saldría un buen fic *_insensible_* _**(N: ironía nivel Oka-chu xDD)**_

**Raito: **Pero ya es tarde *_dramatiza_* el príncipe enamorado se marcha y el ángel queda encadenada a la tierra por culpa de un amor que le rompió el corazón... y sus alas

**Kou: ***_sorbe por la nariz y le pone una mano en el hombro a Raito_* Eso fue... muy bonito

**Yuma: **De nuevo tengo posibilidades con Shelikernr...

**Kanato: **No les da vergüenza!? Teddy... a qué son unos descarados?

**Yui,kaori,okami: **ENTONCES YA NO HAY BODA?!PERO YA COMPRAMOS LOS VESTIDOS!

**Pov vampiros: **

_Ahora es nuestra oportunidad de conquistarla...Ruki, lamentaras haberla dejado...¡Y COMO SE TE OCURRE HACERLA LLORAR!_

**Shelikernr: **Necesito... un favor chicos... _*mira a los vampiros y a las chicas con ojos llorosos*_

**Todos: **dinos, ¿que necesitas?

**Yui: **¿estas bien?

**Shelikernr: **Ayato... ¿Puedes traerme un vaso de agua y una almohada? Necesito calmarme, los demás... abracenme por favor :'v _*explota y comienza a llorar muy fuerte, tanto que se escuchó hasta el depto de Ruki*_

**Okami: **Pobrecita Shelikernr *_la apachurra y le acaricia el cabello_*

**Ayato: ***_serio_* Voy a por tu almohada...

**Raito: **Yo te daré todos los abrazos que quieras _*extiende los brazos y se acerca a Shelikernr*_

**Los demás: **Y yo *_imitan al del sombrero_*

_*Ayato se cruza con Ruki en el camino, que estaba tomando sus cosas para irse en lancha*_

**Ayato: **¿Que haces, imbecil?

**Ruki: **Me voy... ¿No ves? Shelikernr es una.. una... *_recibe una bofetada_*

**Ayato: **TU EX SE ESTABA AHOGANDO, SHU LA SALVÓ. PUNTO. Pero.. ahora es tarde. _*ríe malicioso y se va* _Ahora vamos a por el agua y la almohada... y de paso unos takoyakis.

**Ruki: ***_pensando lo que le dijo Ayato_* Oh no... he de hacer algo

_*Luego de un rato*_

**Shelikernr: **tengo... tengo ganas de ir al mar a nadar... *_los ojos los tenía muy irritados*_

**Yui: **podemos ir a nadar, quieren, chicas? *_mira a Okami y Kaori* _

**Subaru: **Nosotros también iremos, hace calor...

_*****__las chicas preparandose en la habitación secreta__*** **_

**Yui: **Maldito ruki, hizo llorar a shelikernr-san...

**Shelikernr: **¿Desde cuando maldices a la gente, Yui-chan? *_sonríe con desgana, abrazandose a si misma*_

**Okami: ***_desconcertada_* Pero no íbamos a nadar?

_*La miran*_

**Okami: **No me miren así fueron ustedes las que dijeron de ir a nadar con Shelikernr y de la nada estamos aquí!

_*Todas se miran, sonríen y se sacan la ropa quedando en bikini*_

**Todas: **a la mierda la habitación secreta esta que no se de donde salio, vamos a nadar!

_*se van a nadar, y justo Shelikernr se encuentra con Ayato que estaba con su vaso de agua y la almohada*_

**Shelikernr: **Ayato-kun...

**Raito: ***_que casualmente también iba a bañarse* _Hermanito llegas tarde *_ríe leve mientras dirige una "sutil" mirada a las chicas*_

**Ayato: **Tch... cállate... al menos yo intento ayudar

**Azusa: ***_aparece super tierno con su bañador gris y mirando al piso sonrojadito_* P - puedo nadar yo también?

_*A Shelikernr le entra la ternura*_

**Shelikernr: **¡Claro que puedes! _*toma las manos de Raito y Ayato que la miran sorprendidos* _Dicen que el agua ayuda en muchas cosas, ¡Vamos a nadar!

**Raito y Ayato: **S-si... *_Siguen a las chicas tomados de la mano de Shelikernr *_

**Okami: **Eso... pero... Oshe... y Kanato?

**Kou: ***_en bañador_* no te preocupes gaita por ese mocoso

**Kaori: **Pero ahora que lo menciona Okami... falta mucha gente, no?

**Subaru: ***aparece de la nada* toooodos estan en la playa esperandolos, ¿Van a venir o no_? *coge de la mano a Yui* _Vamos...

**Yui: **S-si! *feliz lo sigue*

**Kanato: **Nee... Okami-san... ¿Quieres nadar? *aparece todo mojadin*

**Kaori: **~nfu~...Huelo amor en el aire...creo que los vestidos de boda no se gastaran después de todo...moh!,cuando me tocara enamorarme a mi?

**Okami: **S - Sí, me encantaría *se sonroja LEVEMENTE*

**Raito: **Aquí apesta a amor...

**Kou: **Ni hace falta mencionarlo...al final este viaje sirvió para separar a una pareja y crear otra.

**Shelikernr: ***_recuerda lo ocurrido_* Gracias Kou... ¡y eso fue sarcasmo! *_comienza a llorar_*

**Todos: **Bravo Kou... bravo

**Kou: **¡NO QUISE HACERLA LLORAR, NO HARÍA LLORAR A MI PRINCESA! *_Abraza a Shelikernr_* Gomen, M-neko-chan...

**Shelikernr: **Esta bien... es solo que estoy sensible... *_saca de la nada tres botellas de tequila_* ¿Vamos a la playa a beber estas? Haganlo por mi, por favor...

_*Todos no muy convecidos asienten y van a la playa, se meten al mar y comienzan a beber*_

***media hora después***

**Shelikernr: **Entonces yo.. hip, digo que la Yumaconda existe *_dice ebria_*

**Yui: **No solo esa...hip ...la Subaruconda también...

**Raito: **¿y la raitoconda que? ¡Acaso no existe!

**Ayato: **y la... takoyakiconda del gran Ore-sama también... hip

**Reiji: **Ajajajajajajaja, ¡nadie puede superar a la Reijiconda-sama!

**Kou: **¡LA KOUCONDA LE GANARÁ A TODOS! *_se desnuda en frente de todos completamente ebrio* _

**todos: **OH POR DIOS, TIENE RAZÓN

**Kou: **Ven...hip...les...dije.

**Reiji: **¡ESO NO ES NADA!LA REIJICONDA-SAMA ES MEJOR QUE ESA VERGÜENZA _!*también se desnuda frente a todos*_

_*casualmente azusa estaba mas sobrio que todos y se puso a grabar a todos...y lo que estaban haciendo Kou y Reiji también*_

**Azusa: **que buen... material... para Youtube...

**Yuma: **tch... ¡SOLO QUIEREN IMPRESIONAR A KAORI Y SHELIKERNR! OBSERVEN NOMAS! _*se desnuda y a Shelikernr casi se le cae la baba* _

**Shelikernr: **LA YUMACONDA EXISTE, OMG!

**Kaori: ***_susurra bajito a azusa_*asegurate de grabar bien y luego me lo mandas...quiero recordar a la Yumaconda...

**Shin: **OE, IDIOTAS, DEJENDE MOSTRARSE ASÍ ANTE SHELIKERNR... Pero como todo el mundo lo hace... *_también se desnuda*_

**Raito: **¡DESNUDARSE ESTA DE MODA AHORA! ¡TODOS A QUITARSE LA ROPA! *se desnuda también*

**Shelikernr: **Priiimo Karla... puedo desnudarme yo tambiéeeen? *mira a Karla con ojos tiernos*

**Karla: ***borracho* Ya que... ¡Andale prima! *se desnuda*

**Kaori: ***agarra a shelikernr*necesito conversar contigo...en privado...o no, mira a Yui-san

*_giran a ver a Yui que se desnudo y estaba bailando streepe dance sexymente y todos los vampiros le querían beber la sangre sin importar que fuera de Subaru*_

**Shelikernr: ***se le va la borrachera al instante* OH POR DIOS, HAY QUE HACER ALGO ANTES DE QUE SUBARU MATE A TODOS! *comienzan a nadar hasta llegar donde Yui y la toman de brazos y piernas*

**Yui: **¡sueltenme, sueltenme!, ¡yo quiero seguir bailando! *trata de zafarse pero no puede*

**Shelikernr: **toma *saca una botella de color rosado* es una poción para que este completamente sobria en menos de un segundo.

**Kaori: **¿y de donde lo has sacado?

**Shelikernr: **Me lo dio... Reiji-san... *sonrojada*

_*yui no lo quiere tomar*_

**Yui: **¡Aleja esa puta basura de mi! ¡yo no quiero eso! ¡dejenme en paz!

**Shelikernr: **¡SUBARU-KUN, TU YUI NO QUIERE BEBER ALGO QUE LA VA A DEJAR CUERDA!

*_aparece Subaru de la nada y la mira con ojos furiosos, puesto que ya la había visto bailar así*_

**Subaru: **Te bebes...esa cosa... ahora.

**Yui: **¿ysi no quiero? ¡No puedes obligarme! ¡si lo haces me divorcio de ti!

**Shelikernr y Kaori: **D: D: D: oh por dios...

**Shelikernr: **¡Ya se! *se acerca a Yui* La verdad es que... esto no es una poción, Yui-san...

**Yui: **¿AAAh? y que es? :c

**Shelikernr: ***le susurra* el mejor whisky del mundo

**Yui: **¿en serio?

**Kaori: **siii...dicen que si te lo bebes todo te crecen los pechos

**(N/a: Kaori) me encanta molestarla por sus mini pechos XD**

**(N/a: Shelikernr) es por que es muy plana XD **

**Yui: **¿¡EN SERIO?! DAMEEEE *se lo bebe de un sorbo*

**Kaori: **jiji... se lo creyó...

**Yui: ***nuevamente sobria* Que hago desnuda?! KYYAAAAAA!

**Kaori: **chuta,nos olvidamos de traerte algo para que te tapes...a ver...subaru sacate la camisa y dasela

**Subaru: **EH? Y POR QUE?!

**Shelikernr: **ERES EL UNICO QUE NO ESTA DESNUDO, ADEMÁS ERES SU ESPOSO! D:

**Subaru: **PERO ELLA DIJO QUE SE DIVORCIARIA DE MI!

**Kaori y Shelikernr: **LO DIJO EBRIA, SUBARU, EBRIAAAAA

**Los demas: **EBRIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *haciendo coros*

**Yui: **QUE YO DIJE QUE?!

**Subaru: **QUE TE IBAS A DIVORCIAR DE MI POR QUE QUERIAS FIESTA LOCA CON MIS HERMANOS.

**Los demas: **FIESTA LOCA CON SUS HERMANOOOOS!

**Yui: **y...y...yo...*recuerda lo que hizo y se pone de piedra*

**Kaori: **Creo que lo recordó...

**Yui: **PERDÓN, SUBARU-KUN! *se arroja a sus brazos*

**Shelikernr: **Oe... creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos.. *le da un codazo a Kaori y se dirigen de nuevo hacia los chicos*

_*cuando llegan se dan cuenta que habia musica rock muy ruidos, ellos se creían Rockeros, cantaban horriblemente desafinados y rompían todo lo que encontraban*_

**(N/a: Kaori) karl heinz de verdad que los va a asesinar por hacer eso en su isla favorita...**

**(N/a: Shelikernr) Van a ser castigados por chicos malos.. 7u7 **

**Shelikernr: ***se cabrea al ver que Raito había roto su violin, regalo de Shu* Esto... se fue... al caño...

_*Agarra un machete de quien sabe donde y destruye el equipo de musica*_

**Todos: **¡NNNNNNOOOOo!

**Kaori: **¡Kyaaaa! ¡se ven tan monos cuando se ven a muerte!, me gustaría violarlos a todos...excepto al castaño mal teñido...por dios quien tiene el pelo morado...

**Raito: **NO COMIENCEN CON ESO OTRA VEZ! *enojado* Shelikernr es la unica que comprende mi situación ;_; **(LOL)**

**Shu: **Ese niño si que era horroroso... *murmuró, metiendose de nuevo al agua*

**Kanato: **Cuando me lo presentaron casi nos morimos del susto... ¿nee teddy?

**Ayato: **Ese niño horrendo no era hermano del gran ore-sama..

**Raito: **HIJO DE PUTA! D: *mira a Shelikernr* ¿Ves por que no quiero estar con ellos? ¡Se burlan de su hermano mayor!

**Reiji: **Es cierto...incluso Cordelia me pidió que le diera una posima para la belleza.

**Kou: **¿En serio eras tan feo, Raito-kun? ~

**Yuma: **ha de ser una fea blasfemia su rostro sin belleza...

**Subaru: **Mi madre se encerró en la torre por mi padre y para no ver a ese niño...incluso me pidió que me alejara de el...

**Yui: **¿Entonces la foto que encontré el otro día no era un disfraz de ogro para halloween?

**Subaru: **No... era Raito en cuerpo y alma.

**Shelikernr: **... suficiente. *enojada*

**Yuma: **Oh oh...la cerda se enojo...

**Shelikernr: **Miren: he tenido una mala noche... casi muero ahogada, Ruki me dejó y ahora estan defenestrando a Raito-kun! ¿Qué les pasa por la cabeza? Yo solo quiero sentirme bien y reirme... pero así no :v *_se va caminando enojada hacia el agua y se encuentra con Shu que mira la luna llena_* Shu-san, ¿Pasa algo? Te noto triste...

Shu: Por mi culpa un ángel perdió algo valiosos que cuesta olvidar...el primer amor, lo mas importante. Y si se queda con nosotros ese ángel...caerá en el infierno llena de pecados imborrables e imperdonables...

**(N/a: Shelikernr)... Kaori-chan, eso fue lo más profundo que he leído :'v **

**Shelikernr: ***con los ojos brillosos* Shu-san... nunca te había escuchado decir eso... *se pone triste* ¿y quien es ese angel del que hablas? *muy inocente (se cla)*

**Shu: **Sabes de lo que hablo, pero haces oídos sordos a la advertencia que te he hecho... ¿por que no corriste de nosotros cuando llegaste?... ¿por que te quedaste?... Me gustaste desde el momento en que te vi...Te protegí lo mas que pude de mis hermanos, le pedí a Subaru que te ayudara a escapar mientras yo distraía a los demás... luego te secuestraron ellos y saber que estabas con alguien que no era yo me mataba... Y cuando elegiste a ruki cavaste mi tumba, y si pasaba la boda me iría para siempre...

**Shelikernr: **Shu-san... *con los ojos llenos de lagrimas* Yo no sabía eso... *cierra sus ojos y salen muchas lagrimas* Pero, yo quería quedarme. Contigo y Subaru-nii... me siento bien, estoy en casa. *lo abraza* ¡Lamento haberte hecho daño!

**Shu: **Si querías quedarte conmigo... ¿Por que elegiste a ruki? ¿Por que no me elegiste a mi?

**Shelikernr: **Por que el amor es ciego, y a veces no encontramos a las personas indicadas al instante... *frunce el ceño* ¿Cómo podría elegirte? En ese entonces... antes de que se casara Yui... podría ver tu rostro cuando la mirabas solo a ella...

**Shu: **Mis sentimientos eran confusos hasta ese entonces. Estabas tu y ella. Pero ella me dijo que se casaría con subaru, y recién me di cuenta que a ella solo la quería por su sangre... Pero a ti te quería por otra cosa *toma su mano y la pone en su pecho* te quería por ese sentimiento tan confuso e irritante pero a la vez maravilloso. Ese sentimiento que tu llamas "amor"...

**Shelikernr: **... Shu...san...

_*No muy lejos, un vampiro de cabello negro y ojos azules grisaceos buscaba desesperado a su ex prometida*_

**Shu: **Lo único que quería es que fueras feliz, pero cuando elegiste a Ruki mi corazón se rompió en dos... No me interpuse entre ustedes dos por que vi que tu eras feliz y...ahora ese infeliz te dejo sola y triste. Eso es algo que no perdonare, si el no te quiso hacer feliz entonces dejame ser el que te haga feliz... *dicho esto te robo un beso*

**(N/a: Kaori) shu esta siendo muuuuy romántico solo por ti**

**(N/a: Shelikernr) Estoy muriendo del romanticismo o/o **

_*En eso, Ruki los ve y decide separarlos enojado. Toma a Shelikernr y la abraza fuertemente.. y Shu solo miraba para ver que hacía el Mukami*_

**Pov ruki**

"El sabe perfectamente que cometí un error y aun así lo hizo, jamas debí haber terminado... Maldito Sakamaki, después preguntan por que los odio si ellos deja a la vista la evidencia. Esto no se quedara así... Shelikernr, ¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? ¿Tan poco signifique para ti?, ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste y te buscaste otro tipo para casarte? Si fue así...ya no tendría razones para vivir...

**Final pov**

**Shelikernr: **Ruki-kun... ¿Qué haces? *con sus ojos bien abiertos*

**Ruki: **¡¿como que que hago?! ¡yo debería ser el que pregunte eso! ¡que haces con este sakamaki!

**Shu: **Eso no te incumbe, "ex" *solto la palabra como si lo hubiera escupido, pero se fue para que hablen del tema*

**Shelikernr: **... *modo titan one* Me golpeaste. *dice fríamente*

**Ruki: **¿Por que me abandonaste por este sakamaki?

**Shelikernr: **¡Yo no te abandoné, tú me dejaste sin dejar que me explique! D: *llamas en los ojos*

**Ruki: **¡Te vi besándote con este maldito y terminamos, pero eso no da explicación para que te metieras al instante con él! ¿Qué habría pasado si llegaba un minuto tarde? ¡Dime! De seguro terminarías en la cama con él! Y eso me confirma que... ¡De verdad eres una zorra!

_*Todos escucharon eso, y no pudieron creerlo por que se trataba de Ruki. DE RUKI! LA PERSONA MAS CABALLEROSA CON SHELIKERNR! sin embargo, hasta sus hermanos se enfurecieron*_

**Ayato: **que... le dijiste a Chichinashi?

**Azusa: **Te... pasaste... de verga...

**(FATALITY, OKNO)**

**Shelikernr: **Ruki... *sus ojos se volvieron opacos, y cayó desmayada al suelo*

_*Lo ultimo que alcanzó a escuchar fueron los gritos de las chicas y sus primos... _  
><em>"SHELIKERNR" "¡Agarrenla o se golpeara muy fuerte!" "¡Demonios, llamen a una ambulancia!" <em>

**FIN PRIMERA PARTE**

**CONTINUARÁ... LA SEMANA PROXIMA ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

_*Dos horas después, Shelikernr despierta y se encuentra a Ayato, Raito y Yuma durmiendo al lado de la camilla*_

**Shelikernr: **un hospital...? que...?

_*En eso entra papamaki, pegandole una patada a la puerta*_

**Papamaki: **DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS, COÑO?!

_*y lo más raro, es que iba con christa*_

**Christa: **DONDE ESTA SUBARIN?! D:

**(N/a: Kaori) ¿Subarin? Ajajajajajajaja XD,que sigue,que le diga hijito mamón?XD**

_*Raito,yuma y ayato se despertaron de golpe y caen al suelo*_

**Los tres: **QUE CARAJOS!? *miran a Christa* ¿¡CHRISTA!? *miran a papamaki* ¿¡PADRE!? ¿¡PADRE Y CHRISTA!?

**Shelikernr: **QUE CARAJOS ESTA PANSANDO! D:

_*Meanwhile..._

_(En otro sitio o lo que yo creo que es por que eso lo puso Okami-chan xD)*_

**Okami: ***borrachita perdía* Kuzuboshii~~ Kiramekuuuu~~ Yume no hoshii saaa~~

**Kou: ***le hace los coros* I wanna be~~

**Okami y KOU: **Ikouze~~ Ikouze... IKOUzEEEE!

**Kanato: ***también algo borracho* Oka-chaaan~ donde estamos?

_*Estaban en una calle desconocida*_

**Okami: ***mira alrededor*

**Kou: **HAKURICHIWA!

**Okami: **Deja de cantar! NO VES QUE NOS PERDIMOS!?

_*suena el celular de Kou, una canción gay * _

**Kou: **Aloo? ~

**Yuma: **DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAN?!

**Kou: **Pues estoy con Okami, Kanato y creo que también Raito en una calle a la que llamaré X

**Raito: **Porque no tiene ni puta idea de cuál es.

**Okami**: Ni él ni nadie.

**Kanato: ***gritando* Y MI TEDDY!?

**Kou: **Yuma... tenemos una emergencia...

**Yuma: **Qué!?

**Kou: **Kanato no encuentra a Teddy...

**Yuma: **Vamos para allá.

**(N/a: Shelikernr) como demonios llegó Raito del hospital hasta donde estaban ustedes? LOL XD**

**(N/a) Andaba borracho y se teletransportó. **

_*mientras tanto, en el hospital*_

**Papamaki: **Yuma, ya averiguaste donde estan? *serio*

**Yuma: **Creo que estan en el barrio rojo...

**Shelikernr: **OH dios, yo conozco ese lugar! *el barrio rojo es un barrio de putas, lol* Entonces yo iré a...

**Ayato: **QUE NO PUES! *la abraza* Tienes que descansar, idiota.

**Papamaki: **Y quién más está allí?

**Yuma: **Okami, Raito y Kanato

**Azusa: **Pues creo que Raito está en un buen sitio...

**(EPIC LOOOOOL)**

**Ayato: **Cómo sea... sabrán volver sin causar muchos problemas

**Yuma: **Hay más... por lo visto Kanato perdió a su oso y se puso histérico

_*silencio sepulcral*_

**Shelikernr: **me impresiona como raito y Azusa pueden teletransportarse tan rapido...

**Azusa: **yo estaba... en el pasillo...

**Yuma: ***mira a Shelikernr* Cuando eras pequeña aprendiste a hacer osos, no?

**Shelikernr: **Si... por?

_*todos se miran, y sonríen maliciosamente mientras miran a Shelikernr* _

**Shelikernr: **oh no.. DE NINGUNA MANERA!

**Azusa: **No entendí...

**Ayato: **yo tampoco... ¿Qué quieren que haga la Chichinashi 2?

**Papamaki: **como siempre tenías que salir a Cordelia de idiota... *facepalm* Shelikernr puede hacer una copia de Teddy.

**Azusa y Ayato: **Ohhh...

**Yuma: **ahora que lo pienso se podría dar cuenta... -En fin, voy a buscarlos.

**Shelikernr: ***lo agarra* Yuma-kun! yo quiero ir :c

**Ayato: ***tironea del camisón de Shelikernr* Debes descansar!

**Yuma: **Cierto, tú tranquila los encontraré y traeré de vuelta

**Shelikernr: **Con Teddy incluido?

**Yuma: **Con Teddy incluido *sonríe*

**Shelikernr: ***suspira* bien... ahora si me permiten preguntar... ¿Que demonios pasó y por que estoy en el hospital?

_*Yuma ya se había ido, solo quedaron Ayato, Azusa, papamaki y Christa*_

**Christa: **Suponemos que fue por la decepción de lo de Ruki...

**Azusa: **Nii-chan baka *infla sus mejillas*

**(N/a: Okami) Pero qué ternura de Azusa !**

_*Todos miran a Christa, que estaba al lado de Shelikernr y muy alejada de papamaki* _

**todos: **¿y tu como conoces a Ruki?

**Christa: **etto... bueno verán... yo tenía una amiga de la aristocracia cuando joven antes de que ALGUIEN arruinara MI VIDA *mira a Papamaki con demonios en los ojos*

**Papamaki: **NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA! *se cruza de brazos*

**Christa: **y resultó ser la madre de Ruki... no lo conozco especialmente pero sí algo...

**Papamaki: **y mira las cosas de la vida... AHORA SON TUS HIJOS ADOPTIVOS TAMBIÉN! *risa*

_*todos se quedan facepalm mientras observan a papamaki reirse*_

**Shelikernr: **Papamaki... esto no es gracioso, acaban de dejarme y no se que hacer con el dinero para la luna de miel que me dieron...

**Azusa: **Gástalo...

*_Lo miran*_

**Azusa: **Mi hermano... te dejó injustamente... y tu tienes el dinero. Gástalo como... más quieras...

**Shelikernr: **¡Ya se en que quiero gastarlo!

_*rebusca en su bolso y saca un folleto y se los muestra a todos*_

**Papamaki: **¡Las vegas! ¿En serio? D:

_*Mientras tanto en un lugar muy lejos de ese hospital. Yuma llega al barrio rojo*_

**prostituta: **OOOOOh... lo que tenemos aquí... *lo mira a lo pedobear*

**Yuma: **KANATOOOO, KOUUUU, OKAMIIII, VIOLADOR DEL BOSQUEEEEE!

**Okami: **Qué fue eso? *da un respingo*

**Kanato: **Ni lo sé ni me importa! Yo quiero a Teddy!

_*Okami se acerca a Kanato*_

**Okami: **Tranquilo... si te pones así no solucionas nada y seguramente Teddy te eche de menos ahora...

**Raito: **Alguien dijo violador del bosque?

**Yuma: ***se fija en algo que tiene una prostituta en brazos* Oe, ese es Teddy!

_*se acerca*_

¨**Prostituta2: **ara ara... ¿Acaso vienes por un favor? *guiña el ojo*

**Yuma: **Ese oso... aunque sea horrosoro... es de mi hermano adoptivo.. ¡Demelo!

**Prostituta2: **Si lo quieres... debes pagar un precio *vuelve a guiñar el ojo*

**Kou: **Juraría que era Yuma...

**Raito: **Acerquemonos a ver~

**Kanato: **Yo no quiero *se abraza las rodillas*

**Okami: **y si tiene a Teddy?

_*se levanta y agarra a Okami de la cintura y la lleva caminando*_

**Kanato: **VAMOS A VER!

**Raito y Kou: **...ok? *caminan detrás de ellos, LOL*

_*Mientras tanto con la prosti y Yuma*_

**Prostitu: **vamos.. unos minutos y te lo doy...

**Yuma: ***sonrojado* maldición... SOLO UNOS MINUTOS!

**Raito: ***comienza a oír con su detector de orgasmos ciertos jadeos* Chicos... creo que nos estamos metiendo donde no debemos... *sonriendo pervertidamente*

_*se escuchan gemidos y gritos dentro de la puerta donde miraban los chicos, todos se quedaron escuchando a Raito hablar de poder detector de Orgasmos y anacondas con nombres raros* _

_*minutos después sale Yuma todo sudado, sonrojado y con Teddy en brazos*_

**Kanato: **TEDDY!

**Okami: ***detiene a Kanato sonrojada* Creo que sería mejor darle un baño a Teddy antes...

**Yuma: **agua... por favor...

**Raito: **NO PUEDE SER QUE A EL LE DEN DURO Y A MI NO!

**Kou: **Lo mismo digo *hace mohín*

**Okami: **Muevan el culo! Necesito darme una ducha, me siento sucia sólo de haber estado en este barrio *se refriega los brazos*

_*Suena el celular de Raito, y de ringtone es bad romance de lady gaga * _

**Yuma y Kou: **pff... JAJAJAJJAAJAJAJAA

**Raito: **¡Callense, tiene buena letra! *contesta* alo?

**Shelikernr: **Raito-kun!

**Raito:**_ *Raito sonrie de oreja a oreja* _Bitch-chan...

**Yuma: **¿Es Shelikernr? DILE QUE LLEGAREMOS EN UN MOMENTO!

**Raito: **¡Dejame! ¡Me esta llamando A MI!

**Shelikernr: **¿Están todos bien? ¿No les pasó nada malo? *preocupada*

**Raito: **No te preocupes querida estamos todos a salvo. Excepto Okami *la mira* que creo que dentro de poco echará espuma por la boca si seguimos más tiempo aquí

**Kou: **No sé si tengo que exorcizarla *se rasca la nuca pervertidamente*

**Shelikernr: **Vengan inmediatamente al hospital, es una noticia muy importante la que les dire... y ah, Raito-kun.. me harías el favor de traerme chocolate? Tengo hambre... ¿Por favor? *vocecita kawaii que hace derretir a medio mundo*

**Raito: **Por supuesto querida~ *cuelga y tiene una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro*

**Kou: **Pff mira cómo habla con ella como si fueran pareja

**Yuma: **Ahg, siempre aprovechandote de la ocasión...

**Okami: **VAMOS!

**Raito: **Solo tienen envidia... nfu~

_*salen corriendo, y luego de asearse y vestirse correctamente van al hospital. Se sorprenden por lo que escuchan*_

**Shu: **solo... dejame meterlo y no dolerá, lo prometo.

**Shelikernr: **¡Si, si va a doler! Tengo miedo, Shu-san...

_*Yuma aporrea la puerta, furioso y alarmado* _

**Yuma: **QUE MIERDA CREES QUE HACES?!

**Raito: **Nada! TODOS FOLLAN MENOS YO! *indignado*

**Okami: **Déjenla... que se garche a quien quiera...

_*Lo que pasaba en realidad Shu iba a inyectarle un remedio vampirico (pff.. ) capaz de volverla completamente sana en segundos* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Yuma, por dios, casi me matas de un infarto!

**Kanato: **Se cargó la puerta... a qué es un bestia Teddy?

**Yuma: ***completamente avergonzaso* S...Yo... Pense que.. ¡Pensé que te estaba tocando!

**Shu: **Pensaste que estaba haciendo esto? *le toca un seno a Shelikernr*

_*Reiji que acababa de entrar con la comida para la chica casi se le cae todo*_

**Reiji: **SHU, SUELTALA BASTARDO!

_*y comienza la pelea*_

**(N/a: Okami) Alguien quiere el mundo en llamas**

**(N/a: Shelikernr) Si :3 :3 :3 **

**Shu: **Pff sois todos unos malpensados

**Yuma: **NO ES QUÉ DIERAS OPCIÓN A PENSAR BIEN!

**Reiji: **BASTA DE GRITOS!

**Raito: **POR QUÉ TODOS GARCHAN MENOS YO!? YO SOY EL VIOLADOR DEL BOSQUE!

**Shelikernr: **SHU POR FAVOR SACAME LA MANO DEL SENO! D:

**Todos: **DEJA DE TOCARLA!

_*aparecen Okami y Kanato por la puerta*_

**Los dos: **quien toca A quien?

**RAITO: **SHU SE IBA A GARCHAR A SHELIKERNR!

**Kanato: **BASTARDO! COMO TE ATREVES A PONERLE UNA DE TUS INÚTILES MANOS ENCIMA!?

**Okami: **Y qué más da?

_*Y todos callan*_

**Shu: **Cierto que Okami no sabe la historia del por qué Shelikernr está con nosotros...

**Yuma: **Cierto, de todos modos tampoco Kaori y Yui saben...

**Kanato: **¿Historia?

**Okami: **Qué?

**Reiji: **Se supone que Shelikernr es del clan fundador, junto con Karla y Shin, pero lo que sucede es que ella es completamente huamana. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabe, entonces ella tiene que transformarse VIRGEN *mira a Shu con odio* y luego casarse con otro vampiro. Así ella puede sacar su verdadero poder.

**Kanato: **... ké? y yo me vengo a enterar ahora?

**(N/a) se me ocurrió de la nada, LOL?**

**(N/a) Bueno.. todo lo que está aquí se nos ocurrió de la nada XD **

**Okami: **Ohhh... que historia má

**Shelikernr: **Y ese vampiro iba a ser Ruki... *con ojos tristes*

_*De nuevo silencio*_

_*aparece Papamaki con camisa hawaiana, lentes de sol y Christa atrás de él con un vestido veraniego*_

**Papamaki: **NOS VAMOS A LAS VEGAS O NO? 7u7

**Los desaparecidos: **QUEEEEEEEE?!

**Fin parte 2 **

**continuará... mañana :D :D :D **

**¡Dejen un lindo review en este desmadre! **

**¡Las quiero! **

**¡Bye bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

_*Al día siguiente Shelikernr es dada de alta y todos van a sus respectivas mansiones a hacer las maletas*_

_**- En la habitación de Raito - **_

**Raito: **¿La tanga de leopardo? se... ¿ropa interior comestible? obvio... ¿Condones? MUCHOS!

_**- En la habitación de Subaru y Yui - **_

_*CENSURADO* ewe _

_**- En la habitación de Ayato - **_

**Ayato: **bien... llevo esto.. esto... ¿eh? ¿Donde esta la receta para los Takoyakis? Tengo que llevarla si Chichinashi cocinará...

_**- En la habitación de Kanato - **_

**Kanato: **¿Tienes que estar mientras me visto y ordeno mis cosas?

**Okami: **si 7u7. Shelikernr me pidio que este contigo en este viaje ~

_**- En la habitación de Yuma y Kou - **_

**Yuma: **mm no, eso te hace ver muy afeminado.

**Kou: **entonces esta! *saca camisa amarilla*

**Yuma: **¡Aun más, idiota!

_**- En la habitación de Reiji - **_

**Reiji: ***cantando* i am barby girl, is fantastic WO! *hace postura de Michael Jackson*

_**- En la habitación de Ruki y Azusa - **_

**Ruki: **en serio puedo ir?

**Azusa: **Shelikernr... no te odia... pero... yo... un poco.. si...

**Ruki: **que gran hermano eres, Azusa...

_**- En la habitación de Shelikernr y Kaori - **_

**Shelikernr: **No puedo creer que siga dormida... ¡Despierta, Shu femenina!

_**- En la habitación de Shu - **_

**Shu: ***gruñendo* malditos problemas de personas mayores... ¡Demonios, todo yo! Encargarme de los chicos... maldito viejo...

_*Christa había preparado sus cosas y había tomado una limusina para salir antes y alejarse de Papamaki*_

_*pero cuando estaba por ir a la limosina, Papamaki la detiene*_

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**acá habrá mucho Christa x Karl Heinz... y si no les gusta no lean 7o7**

**Christa: ***da un respingo y corre a meterse en la limusina, pero Papamaki entra a la par que ella* Q-qué haces aquí?

**Papamaki: **Por qué me rehuyes?

**Christa: **¿No es obvio? ¡Arruinaste mi vida!

**Papamaki: **PERO LO HICE POR QUE TE AMO! D:

**Christa: **ME VIOLASTE Y LUEGO ME CONVERTISTE EN TU ESPOSA!

**Papamaki: **¡NO QUERÍAS CONVERTIRTE EN MI ESPOSA A VOLUNTAD!

**Christa: **¿¡Y TU QUE SABÍAS!? APENAS HABÍAMOS CRUZADO UNA PALABRA!

**Papamaki: **¡PERO EL AMOR SE SENTÍA A PRIMERA VISTA!

**Christa: **Y POR QUÉ TUVISTE QUE OBLIGARME! *con lágrimas en los ojos*

**Papamaki: **YA ESTABAS EMBARAZADA! NO IBA A DEJARTE SOLA CON UN NIÑO A TU SUERTE!

**Christa: **DEJASTE A TODOS TUS HIJOS SOLOS, YO SIEMPRE ME HACÍA CARGO DE SUBARU!

**Papamaki: **¡POR LO MENOS LES DI UNA VIDA DIGNA!

**Christa: **MIRA COMO QUEDARON POR TU VIDA DIGNA!

**Papamaki: **A LA MIERDA TUS PUTOS GRITOS, *la besa*

**Christa: ***Impaktada*

**Papamaki: ***la suelta* Listo, ya me calmé *sereno* entiende que siempre te voy a amar, y que todo lo hice por que te amo, a pesar de todo... ¡Así que calla, por favor!

_*papamaki se va y la deja a Christa a lo poker face*_

_*Mientras en otro lugar, la gente que es ajena a toda esta historia de amor no correspondida sigue preparándose para el viaje*_

_*salen y se encuentran todos en la sala, Shelikernr mira de reojo a Ruki y luego desvia la mirada molesta*_

**Shelikernr: **¿Nos vamos?

**Okami: ***Todo ilusionada con su maleta de cangrejos de colorines* VENGA!

**Shelikernr: **Vamos, Okami-chan! *le pasa un brazo por los hombros y se van cantando y dando saltitos* VIVA LA SOLTERÍA CARAJO!

_*todos se voltearon hacia Ruki, que había escuchado eso. El pobre estaba con un tic en el ojo.*_

**Yuma Kou y Raito: **ouch.

**Shu: **eso debió doler...

**Reiji: **demasiado...

**Azusa: **haha... pobre Ruki...

**Ayato: **Kokoro roto, Ruki, kokoro roto

**Kanato: ***ve cómo Okami se va con Shelikernr alegre por su soltería y frunce el ceño*

**Raito: **Bueeeno, y si nos vamos ya por la limusina? Somos muchos y tendremos que organizarnos de alguna forma ~

**Reiji: **Tú no tienes ni la responsabilidad ni la cordura como para decir eso

**Raito: **C-cómo!?

**Shu: **quien eres y que hiciste con Raito? *dice divertido*

**Ayato y Kou: **El violador del bosque se nos volvió Mamá Reiji

**Reiji: **nadie toma mi lugar :v *le da un zape a Raito*

**Shelikernr: **¡Vamonos mierda que de Japon a Las Vegas tarda mucho! D:

**Kanato: **Yo quiero ir al lado de Okami *lo miran* Qué? Me contó muchas cosas suyas yo quiero contarle las mías

**Reiji: **Como sea. Vamos

**Ayato: **Alguien lleva Takoyakis para picar por el camino?

**Shelikernr: **Yo, Ayato-kun!~

**Ayato: **Yo sabía que no me ibas a fallar, Chichinashi 2!

_*Ya dentro del avion privado*_

**Yuma: **...y desde entonces Kou jamás deja la puerta del baño abierta.

**Azusa: **esa... falda... no era de idol...

**Okami: ***se retuerce de risa* AYYY JAJAJAJAJAJA QUE ME MEO!

**Kou: **Pues a mí no me hace gracia *molesto

**Kaori: **Normal *ojeando una revista*

**Shelikernr: **Toma, ¡Pero no los comas todos! *le entrega los takoyakis*

**Shu: **Regañas a Ayato como si fuera tu marido... *dice molesto*

**Raito: **nfu~ piensas casarte con ayato en las vegas?~

**Ruki: **NI DE COÑA! D:

_*Todos lo miran, y Shelikernr gira la cabeza con mirada tan fría que a Ruki se le paró de nuevo el corazón*_

**Shelikernr: **dijiste algo? Ojala disfrutes tu estadía de SOLTERO en las vegas.

**Todos excepto Ruki: **OOOOOOOOOOOH

**Kou: **Eso escuece

**Azusa: ¿**Más que tu historia del baño?

**Kou: **Anda Azusa por qué no le pides a alguien que te pegue un rato?

**Azusa: **... *recuerda sus fetiches masoquistas* Ruki.

**Ruki: **que...

**Azusa: **pienso que... Shelikernr es sexy...

_**... Bueno ahí si te pegan todos Azusa XD**_

**Ruki: ***sonrisa aliviada* no te voy a pegar, si eso quieres.

**Yuma: **te jodieron el plan.

**Azusa: **ah si? *enojado* Mira.

_*la agarra a Shelikernr de su asiento y la besa*_

_**... me retracto, de esa no sales vivo XD**_

**Okami: **Oh por Dios!

**Ayato: ***se levanta* Tú pequeño masoquista...

**Reiji: ***acomodándose los lentes* Creo que eso fue muy inapropiado por tu parte Azusa...

_*Todos preparan sus puños*_

**Azusa: ***ríe por lo bajo* Sí... pegadme

**Okami: **Pero no ven que es lo que quiere!?

**Todos: **¡PERO LO QUE HIZO ESTUVO MAL!

**Okami: **o no? 7u7

**Shu: **¡No confundas a Shelikernr! *y le pega una cacheteada a Azusa para irse al baño a dormir, así de bipolar es este hermoso Sakamaki*

**Okami: **Pero van a caer tan bajo!?

**Todos: **...*se colocan a pensar* SIIII! *comienzan a acercase a azusa para pegarle*

_*Azusa estaba en el climax del momento cuando el avion tiene turbulencias, todos se tambalean y se caen.* _

**Papamaki: **¿Qué estan haciendo? ¿No ven que son las tres de la mañana? *estaba dormido en su asiento y se despertó por los gritos de placer de Azusa*

**Azusa: **por...favor...no...paren...

**Papamaki: **PERO QUE LE HAN HECHO!ESTA LLENO DE SANGRE!

_*y cuando azusa se mira estaba empapado de sangre, todos los vampiros al ver la sangre se les seco la garganta*_

_No querían beber su sangre...por que...era un hombre...y para saciar su sed miraron a todas las chicas que estaban ahí,o sea,querían beberle la sangre a shelikernr,yui,okami y kaori..._

**Shelikernr: **al menos puedo elegir quien puede beber de mí? :'c *puchero kawaii*

**Yui: **Y-yo solo soy de Subaru-kun... *temblando*

**Okami: **cierto que tengo que ir al baño! *corre al baño*

**Kaori y yui:**es verdad!nosotras también debemos ir!*salen corriendo hacia el baño junto a okami*

_*shelikernr queda sola y todos los vampiros la miran con los ojos brillosos*_

**Shelikernr: ***temblando* Diez vampiros mordiendome?

**Todos: ***asienten* Sep...

**Shelikernr: **¿Me va a doler?

**Kou: **¿Hubo una vez que no duela? ~

**Azusa: **Tengo... Mucha... sed...

**Shelikernr: **... vale.. vale... pero prometanme una cosa :v

_**(Shelikernr es tan buena, tan buena que no huye como otras e.e JAJAJAJAJ)**_

_**(N/a: Kaori) es que nosotras si queremos vivir**_

_**(n/a: Shelikernr: vale vale, es cierto soy una masoquista XD)**_

_**(N/a: Kaori) yo también...pero quiero vivir para seguir sufriendo (?)**_

_*Todos la miran con una ceja alzada*_

**Todos: ** ¿Qué?

**Shelikernr: **Que... que lo hagan donde no se vea en mi vestido... *sonrojada*

**Ayato: **a estas alturas ya no importa...baka.. Entiende que no podrás salir viva de esto *se teletransporta frente a ella y la toma del cuello*por favor, has esa expresión de dolor que tanto me gusta...

_*Shelikernr le mira con ojos kawaii*_

**Shelikernr: **¿Por... favor?

**Ayato: **en este instante tengo tanta sed que tus encantos no funcionaran...*estaba a punto de clavarle los colmillos cuando sintió que alguien la jalo*

**Ruki: **Ayato, es su cuerpo, es su sangre y aunque sea la sangre fundadora NO PUEDES BEBER SIN PERMISO.

_*La abraza posesivamente por detrás*_

**Ruki: **Puede que hayamos terminado... pero no volveré a dejarla sola. *la gira hacia él* Lo lamento... por favor... *le roba un beso*

_*Y para que no lo mataran por traidor se teletransportó mientras la besaba* _

_**(N/a shelikernr: estaban en un fucking avión privado, a donde se teletransportó? XD )**_

_**(Vale verga la logica en este fic)**_

**Shelikernr: **... Ruki...

**Ruki: **Por favor dame otra oportunidad, se que soy un estúpido engreído y mas pero... te traje aqui para que te desahogaras y me dijeras todo lo que tienes que decirme...

_*se separa para escucharla*_

**Shelikernr: **Mira Ruki... nos conocemos desde que Karl te adoptó... fuimos mejores amigos, fuimos pareja... estuvimos a punto de casarnos... Shu me salva la vida y piensas que te fui infiel... me golpeaste y dijiste zorra... *Sonríe con dulzura* ¿Por qué no te vas a la mierda, Ruki-kun?

_**(Orgullo mode on)**_

_**(N/a kaori: auch...hasta a mi me dolió)**_

**Ruki: **¿tienes algo mas que decirme para poder hablar?

**Shelikernr: ***a punto de llorar* No, puedes seguir. *activa su escudo de "me hago la educada para vea que NO ME DUELE, pero duele mucho :'v" *

**Ruki: **Quiero que *es interrumpido por las chicas que llegaron vestidas como cazavampiros*

**Yui: **No te atrevas a tocarla,la abandonaste y no permitiremos que la dañes mas! Vamos sheli-san, vamonos...

**Shelikernr: **es ironía que seas vampiro y estes vestida como tu padre :'v

**Ruki: **Yui-san, por favor dejanos un momento a solas, solo un momento y las dejaré tranquilas.

**Todas: **NO MALDITO PELOTUDO ROMPE CORAZONES INOCENTES!

**Shelikernr: **¡Esperen! Dejen que hable y luego se irá, lo prometo. *dice conteniendose las lagrimas*

**Todas: **P-pero... ¡Está bien, pero solo por unos minutos! *se van*

**Shelikernr: **.. Bien, ahora..que era lo que quer... *no puede terminar por que Ruki la besó*

_*Apegó su cuerpo al de Shelikernr y levantó una de sus piernas hacia su cintura. Shelikernr estaba roja como el pelo de Ayato*_

_**(n/a:creo que con esto sheli-san se va a calentar XD)**_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: heuheueheue zi 7u7) **_

**Shelikernr: **Ruki-kun... n-no... *jadea cuando Ruki le besa el cuello y pasa su lengua por el hombro de la chica*

_*Ruki comenzó a acariciar su muslo, tanteando a ciegas el short negro que Shelikernr poseía. Poco a poco con su otra mano fue desabotonando los botones de la camisa de la chica_*

*Pero... como siempre... alguien especial tiene que interrumpir*

**papamaki: **Hoooola ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) oye esperen.. ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI NIÑA?!

_**(n/a kaori: en serio lo piensas soportar como suegro con lo metiche que es?)**_

_**(N/a shelikernr: desde el comienzo papamaki fue un troll XD ajajajajaja lo hamo, lo hamo en serio )**_

_*y con el llegan todos*_

**TODOS: **¿Qué demonios haces? ¡ELLA YA NO TE PERTENECE!

**Papamaki: **Chicas, llevense a mi niña de aquí que les daré una lección a mis hijos.

**LOS CHICOS: **¿¡Y NOSOTROS POR QUÉ!?

**papamaki: **¡Por que no se puede así, deben tratarla con respeto! *señala a Ayato* y tú, tú serás el primero.

_**(Entonces apareció Kayla que se había escondido en el baul para estar con papamaki) **_

_*Kayla llega caminando perezosamente detrás de su amado Papamaki*_

**Raito: **nfu..cada ves estan apareciendo mas perritas para jugar...te extrañe demasiado~ *la abraza por detras y una mano acaricia su cadera*

**Shelikernr: **oh Dios, esto será intenso...

**Kou: **Justo queria verte...*pasa un brazo por sus hombros*

**Kayla:** Lo siento, soy de Papamaki *se aleja 3 pasos atras*

**Todos: **DE PAPAMAKI?!

_*kayla corre hacia Papamaki y lo abraza*_

**Shelikernr: **es mentira, chicos xD *ruki la vuelve a abrazar* oe!

**Yuma: **OI..SUELTALA!*le pega un puñetazo en la cara, muy fuerte*

**Ruki: **POR FAVOR, YUMA ¿OTRA VEZ?! *grita furioso*

**Yuma: **COMO NO VOY A HACERLO SI LA AMO!

**Shelikernr, kayla y Kaori: **KEEE?!

**Yuma: **Si, si la amo y que hay con eso?! D:

**Kayla: **Esperen...no entiendo nada...Quien ama a quien?

_*todos hacen facepalm*_

**Yui: **Kay-san, estamos en el problema de que todo el jodido mundo, menos mi subarin _**(SE LE QUEDO EL APODO, LOL)**_ quiere a Shelikernr-san :'v

**Shelikernr: **Todo por culpa de la jodida sangre fundadora de Shin y Karla :'v *abraza a Yuma*

**Reiji: **De seguro que no se enteró de nada por estar bailando en la cama con nuestro padre. *se acomoda los lentes con una sonrisa burlona*

**Shu: **Oye Reiji... te matará nuestra pequeña hermanita...

**Ayato: **la chichinashi numero 3 es aterradora... *recuerda el dolor de la patada en sus partes*

**Papamaki: **kay-chan

**Kay: **si?

**Papamaki: **mejor será que vayas, esto será intenso. *la teletransporta con sus superpoderes de padre genial*

_*Todos se quedaron de piedra al saber la edad de la chica *_

**Okami: ***aparece del baño con sus auriculares puestos y tomando refresco* Qué me perdí?

**Todos: ***susurran* Shelikernr tiene 16 *impaktados*

**Okami: **Y yo ni siquiera cumplí los 15... pasa algo?

**Shelikernr: **¿No sabían...? LLEVO TODA MI VIDA CON USTEDES Y NO SABÍAN CUANTOS AÑOS CUMPLO?!

**Todos: **NUNCA NOS HAN DICHO TU VERDADERA EDAD ESTOS INGRATOS *señalan a Karla y Shin*

**Karla y shin: **NO ERA NUESTRA OBLIGACION DECIRLES!ADEMAS PUDIERON PREGUNTARLE USTEDES!

**Shelikernr: **No puedo creer que no sepan... ¡Y ahora me van a decir que no saben de donde provengo y cuando cumplo!

_*Todos miran incomodos hacia otro lado haciendo "eeeem..."*_

**Todos:**pues...emmmm...etto...

**Kaori:**enserio tienes de amigos a unos tarados como estos sheli-san?

_*Okami se aleja lentamente por que esto explotaría*_

**Shelikernr: **...aquí va a correr sangre.

**Azusa: **¿Nos pegarás, Sheli-san? *sus ojos estaban iluminados*

**Shelikernr: ***truena los puños* Oh si... y mucho... tanto que llegarán sin ojos a Las Vegas. *se le cruza una idea* A menos que... alguien de ustedes me diga cuando cumplo años.

**Todos**:..."MIERDA!"

**Kaori:**yo me voy con oki-san un momento~,luego me invitan a sus funerales chicos*corre hacia oki-san*

**Raito:**etto...el 27 de octubre?

**Kou:**25 de diciembre?

**Ruki:**idiota!,ese día es navidad!

**Ayato: **Si tanto hablas Ruki... dinos cuando cumple años la chichinashi N°2 *cruzandose de brazos*

**Yuma: **pff... obviamente es el 22 de septiembre

**Shelikernr: **uff... casi lo logras, grandote.

_+en otra habitación+_

_*kaori arrastra a okami a la habitación para hablar en privado*_

**Kaori:**eres amiga de sheli-san de antes verdad?tengo algo que hablar contigo...

**Okami: **sobre que? D:

**Kaori: ¿**recuerdas que ella casi se casa con ruki pero no lo hizo?,pues ya vimos que aunque estén separados el no la va a dejar en paz...pero solo le hace daño...y ella se debe olvidar de el...y para ello le he planeado una sorpresa y necesito tu ayuda...

**Okami: ***mira pervertidamente* estas pensando lo mismo que yo? 7u7

**Kaori: **pueeesssss...,que números de bailadores de streeppes dance tienes?,los mios están ocupados...

**Okami: **¡Lo sabía! *se fija en su celular* etto... todos ellos están con sus agendas apretadas...

**Kaori: ¿**entonces que hacemos?

**Okami: ***sonriendo* Tengo una idea...

_*En la sala del avion privado* _

**Ruki: **pff... yo se cuando cumple años.

**Shu: **si tanto sabes... dinos.

**Reiji: **Por favor,si tuvieras la amabilidad de decirnos.

**Ayato: **Si te equívocas... que te golpeen a ti solamente, no nos metas en tus problemas después.

_*Ruki sonríe*_

**Ruki: **ella cumple el 22 de A...

**Shu: **El 22 de agosto, nació en 1998 y su signo es leo.

**Shelikernr y los demás: ***IMPAKTADOS*

_+en la otra habitación+_

**Kaori: **Bla bla bla...y eso es lo que haremos para que ella se olvide para siempre de el y el entienda en definitiva que debe dejar de molestarla...pero a quien contratamos?,yo quiero unos súper buenos~,hace tiempo que no me hecho unos polvos~*mirada de perro necesitado*

**Okami: **es como si viera a la gender bender de Raito.. LOL En fin... ¿Por qué no ponemos a los chicos? Será divertido

_*A Kaori le brillan los ojos*_

**Kaori: **Esta noche los contrataremos

**Okami: **¡Si! *se dan apretón de manos*

**Kaori: **pero no podemos contratar a todos...hay que elegir a los mejores que lo tenga grande (se le pego lo raito), necesitamos al menos cinco chicos...sabes cuales les pueden interesar?, recuerda que también uno para mi y otro para ti, y otro para kay kay...

**Okami: **Kay-san está castigada... y Yui-san está casada... seremos nosotras 3 solamente u.u Que te parece... ¿Yuma, Reiji, Kou, Shin y Raito?

**Kaori: **¿contrataremos al dueño de la yumaconda?,pues ...ese me lo quedo sho *mirada pervertida*,eliges uno tu también,nosotras también podemos aprovechar~

**Okami: **gomen gomen, pero yo... etto... ... *se sonroja* ¡B-bien, creo que es momento de salir!

_*se tapa el rostro mientras salen de la habitación del avión privado*_

**Kaori: **Bien~,"si ella quiere a kanato,kanato tendrá",vamos a contratarlos pero sin que se entere,ok?

**Okami: ***mientras caminan* S-si!

_*Cuando llegan con los chicos se encuentran con la pelea más salvaje de la noche*_

**Okami y kaori: **QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

_*miran a todos los chicos ,la mayoría estaba desmayado y los que quedaban estaban a punto de caerse todos ensangrentados excepto shu quien solo los miraba y subaru que estaba en la habitación con yui "haciendo bebes en la cama XD okno"*_

**Shelikernr: **Se... lo merecían... *tenía todo sangre en la boca*

**Kaori y Okami: **LOS MORDISTE AUN SIN COLMILLOS?!

**Shu: **dijo que.. deberían sentir lo que Yui y ella sienten.. *asustado y alejado lo más posible*

**Shelikernr: **... Venganza... VENGANZA! Pero... como soy buena... voy a hacer lo que papamaki haría...

_*con sus poderes a lo papamaki les devuelve la sangre para que puedan estar consientes y asi torturarlos*_

_todos se recuperan rápidamente y empiezan a levantar*_

**Ayato: **... ¿POR QUE? *grita*

**Yuma: **dolió... DOLIÓ MUCHO!

**Ruki: **Creo nunca más morderé a nadie sin permiso.. *temblando*

**Reiji: **ay... AY! *se toca donde fue mordido*

**Kou: **Bueno.. al menos ya se lo que se siente ser mordido... auch...

**Shelikernr: ***suspira* vale... me pasé un poco, pero.. se lo merecían. ¡No pueden no acordarse de mi cumpleaños y cuantos años tengo! Yo me acuerdo de todos... *comienza a lloriquear*

**Kaori:** Y POR ESO LOS MORDISTE! NO LES PUEDES RECLAMAR SI TU NI SI QUIERA SABES CUANTOS AÑOS TENGO NI CUANDO CUMPLO!

**Shelikernr:** ¡NUNCA ME HAS DICHO! D:

**Todos:** A nosotros tampoco...

**Papamaki:** ¡DEJEN DE HACER RUIDO, CARAJO, O LES JURO QUE LE DOY VUELTA AL AVIÓN Y NOS VOLVEMOS A CASA!

**Reiji:** Por favor, hagan silencio, que papamaki no se podrá concentrar en hacer "eso" con su… (es demasiado " educado " como para decir sexo)  
><strong>Kaori:<strong> A ellos los mordiste por no saber...entonces... harás lo que yo quiera ni no sabes...*mirada terrorífica* te doy tres oportunidades.

**Shelikernr:** Kaori-chan.. ¡¿Como quieres que sepa si ni siquiera me lo has dicho?!

**Kaori:** a ellos tampoco les dijiste...hazlo o les diré tu oscuro secreto *mirada picara*

**Todos:** ¿Secreto?

**Yuma, Kou y Ayato (que son los compinches más compinches de Shelikernr):** ¿Desde cuando tienes secretos con nosotros?

Reiji: Eso te lo ocultabas bien, ¿NO?

**Azusa:** ... antisocial...

**Shelikernr:** e... etto... ¡No lo sé!

**Kaori:** Vamos~...dime o les dire~

_*De la nada aparece Christa*_

**Shelikernr:** ¡Tíaaaaaaaaa! *la abraza* eres mi salvadora! :'D

**Christa:** ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por que todos sangran? ¿Por que esta niña tiene su boca llena de sangre?

**Christa:** ...esperen...si ustedes están así...entonces...OH NO...SUBARIN! MI NIÑITO!ESTAS BIEN!? *corre hacia el cuarto de Subaru y Yui, y justo ellos estaban...*

**Shelikernr:** esto no acabará bien...

**Christa:** MIS OJOS! MALDICIÓN! *sale corriendo de la habitación tapandose los ojos*

**Subaru:** ESPERA, MADRE, NO ES LO QUE CREES! *sale poniendose los pantalones*

**Kaori: **Creo que debiste decirle… que Subaru no fue mordido…

**Shelikernr:** Se fue demasiado rapido D:

**Raito:** AAAA?! Ustedes vieron cuando Subaru-kun se subía los pantalones? Creo que Bitch-chan tenía razón sobre la Subaruconda..

**Ayato:** No, Raito, nosotros no somos unos homosexuales en potencia que miran a su hermano menor en la entrepierna.

**Azusa:** yo no quería saber... que grande la tenía...

**Kou: **Nfu~ no tiendo como Subaru-kun hizo para tenerlo así ~ …

**Papamaki:** Es hijo de esta bestia sexual 7u7 *aparece con Christa que está abrazada a una de sus piernas, aterrada por lo que vio y con los ojos cerrados*

**Ruki:** vaya... esto es ironico.

**Christa:** Era... enorme...

**Subaru:** ¡Madre! *sonrojado a más no poder*

**Yui: ***grita desde la otra habitación* Subaru-kuuuun~ ven por favor! ¿Sucede algo, cariño? *sigue llamandole* Ven que te tengo una sorpre~saaa~

**Shelikernr:** pff... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA *no puede evitarlo y cae al suelo de la risa, y de la risa comenzó a salirle sangre de la nariz* ay por dios, ahora quien te salva Subaru-nii XD

**Kaori:** Subaru-kun...si no vuelves pronto te la va a hacer...

_*subaru mira a su madre, luego a la habitación, luego a su madre... y luego a su padre*_

**Subaru:** ¡Te la encargo, viejo! *se va otra vez y cierra la puerta con llave*

**Christa:** SUBARU POR FAVOR!NO TE CONVIERTAS EN ESTE HOMBRE!*grita con lágrimas en los ojos señalando a su padre*

Yui: *gritando desde la habitación* ¡NO ME ESTÁ VIOLANDO, ES A VOLUNTAD!

**Todos:** ...

**Shelikernr y Kaori:** Oh, vaya...

**Christa:** Mi niño... mi niño se convirtió en un hombre.

_*Hay turbulencia y todos se caen, lo peor de todo es que Christa se cae arriba de papamaki*_

**Papamaki: **Christa… jamás pensé que serías así de atrevida.. *mira pervertidamente*

**Christa:** Oh, callate! Y-yo no haría algo así... idiota! *se levanta sonrojada*

_**N/A: Y AHORA SABEMOS DE DONDE SALIO TSUNDERE SUBARU.**_

**Shelikernr:** Estas bien, tía Christa?

**Christa:** Si, me encuen… *no termina porque papamaki la vuelve a tirar contra el robándole un besito inocente*

_*Todos se quedan impaktados* _

**Papamaki:** ¡Con esto declaro nuestra reconciliación! *se levanta con Christa que la mantenía agarrada de la cintura*

**Christa:** ¡¿EEEEEEEEEH?! ¡Yo nunca permití algo como eso!

**Shelikernr:** papamaki, tu no tienes escrupulos...

**Los demás:** se ve que no...

**Christa:** Sueltame! sueltame! Subarin ayudame!

**Subaru:** Estoy muy ocupad…ahhhhh *gemido de placer, siguen en la otra habitación,* Sh-shelikernr... ayudala por mi porque ahhhhhhh….! *sigue gimiendo*

**Papamaki:** ¡Eso, hijo, con todas tus fuerzas! Dios, que orgulloso estoy. _**(dafuq XD)**_

_*Todos estaban sonrojados y era un momento incomodo*_

**Christa:** ... yo no quería saber eso de mi hijo. *murmura sorprendida*

**Shelikernr:** Subaru-nii sigue siendo una bestia... *murmura con un sonrojo muy grande en sus mejillas*

**Shu:** bien, creo que deberíamos ir a dormir antes de que alguien entre en climax y nos deje…

_*antes de terminar Subaru pegó un grito tan fuerte que casi deja sordos a todos*_

**Raito:** vaya vaya que es sensitivo... nfu~

**Shelikernr:** V-vamos a dormir! *sonrojada*

**Kaori:** moh...pero yo quiero seguir escuchando *hace un mohín kawaii* quien me apoya?!

**Kou:** ¡Yo!

**Raito:** ¡Yo igual!

**Reiji:** No veo porque no..._**(perdón que dijiste?)**_

**Shelikernr:** Tch, hagan lo que quieran, hentais... yo iré a dormir *hace puchero* ¿Quien viene conmigo?

**todos:** Depende...

**Shelikernr:** ¿AAAAh? Otra vez pensais cosas pervertidas... Solo quiero alguien que me abrace, hace frío y el maldito de Subaru-nii se llevó todas las frazadas! _*se cruza de brazos y se va a al baño para cambiarse, luego sale con un camison rosado hasta los muslos*_ y es por esto que no quiero dormir sola... se que Raito o Kou se aprovecharían de mi,.. *sonrojada*

_**(N/A: SHELIKERNR QUIERE SALSEO)**_

_**...**_

**Ayato:** Ore-sama te puede calentar.

**Kanato:** Teddy dice que quiere dormir contigo.

**Ruki:** Yo no tendria ningun problema en dormir contigo.

**Okami:** ah no... teddy no dice eso :v *se lleva a Kanato con ella*

**Reiji:** Yo puedo darte de mi té especial _**(N/a: juro que pensé mal al escribir eso xD)**_

**Shu:** Yo... no tendría problema, dormiría de todos modos. *desvia la mirada*

**Raito:** !wosh! *pasa como una ventisca al lado de Shelikernr y le levanta el camisón con la mano*

**Shelikernr: **¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

**Kou: **Nfu~ M-neko-chan tiene unas braguitas muy sexys... ¿tratara de provocarme?*se teletransporta a su lado, pasa un brazo por sus hombros y con la otra mano trata de meterla adentro del camison* ¿te gusta esta sensacion? *su mano desde su muslo comienza a acariciar y a subir*

**ADVERTENCIA: MOMENTO HOT TETE **

**NO ES BROMA**

**Shelikernr:** Kou-kun! D-deja eso... ¡AH! *lo que nadie se esperaba es que cierto rubio (pinche hijo de puta...) acariciara sus "partes" por encima de la ropa interior* ¡¿Que demonios, Kou?! Deja de hacer eessaahhhhh…!

_**(N/a Shelikernr: Kaori-chan, estas despertando mi lado pervertido XD)**_

_**(N/a Kaori: Que despierte nomás…)**_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: No me hago responsable de lo que después pueda pasar XD)**_

**Raito:** no es justo...a él si lo dejas pero a mí no *se acerca y le abraza por la cintura, lame su cuello*

**Shelikernr:** P-paren! ¡AH! Demonios... Kou... *se resistía, sonrojada y jadeando* C-Chicos...

**Los demás:** QUE... QUEEEE?!

**Ayato:** Oe! *saca a Shelikernr del medio de ellos y la abraza, Shelikernr se aferra a él* ¡Nadie toca las cosas de Ore-sama!

**Shelikernr:** Llevame a dormir ante de que me agarre un infarto, Ayato-kun... *miedosa, se aferra a él*

_*luego de unos minutos*_

**Shelikernr:** ¿Te irás? *pregunta temerosa, Ayato no estaba a su lado*

**Ayato:** Haré guardia afuera...ademas alguien debe vigilar a papamaki *la acomoda en las frazadas y la besa en la frente* Buenas noches *sonrie y se va*

_*comienza a dormir y a la mitad de la noche siente algo de peso extra en su cama, Shelikernr se da vuelta para ver que cosa es y resulta ser Shu que estaba profundamente dormido a su lado abrazandolo*_

**Shelikernr: **Shu-san… *sorprendida, él se despierta*

**Shu: **Urusai… haces mucho ruido, solo quiero dormir contigo…

_**(CONTINUARÁ…)**_

_**(LA PROXIMA SE VIENE MOMENTO HOT TETE :V) **_

_**(HASTA LUEGO!)**_

_**(pd: SOY UNA MALDITA POR DEJARLO AHÍ XD) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**(Continuando ;D) **_

**Shelikernr: **P-pero ahora me has sacado el sueño... T-T

_**(se viene el Shu perverso -hay que pensar de donde lo sacó, capaz que beatrice fue una loquilla-)**_

**Shu: **con que... no tienes sueño? *sonrisa perversa, ahora todo es perverso* pues...si no tienes ganas de dormir podriamos hacer otras cosas... *mirada pervertida* que dices...~ *dice sensualmente mientras le acaricia la cadera y la hipnotiza con la mirada*

**Shelikernr: **Shu... N.. *no pudo terminar de hablar por que la calló con un beso*

_*y para colmo, ya le estaba subiendo el camisón... que rapido este Shu*_

**Shu: **Se que podria ser tu primera vez... Solo debes dejarte llevar... *sus besos comienzan a bajar por su cuello* ¿Te gusta esta sensacion?~

**Shelikernr: **ah.. Shu... esto.. se siente... raro... *jadea* Pa-para... ¡Ah! *Shu había hecho lo mismo que Kou había hecho horas atrás, cuando Raito le levantó el camisón. Estaba tocando su... intimidad.*

**Shu: **Eres.. muy sensible... *muerde en su cuello mientras la acaricia*

**+en la habitacion de christa+**

**Christa: **¿Por que vine?... No tengo nada que hacer aquí... *mirada triste*

**?: **¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? ... *dijo una voz sensualmente* O... ¿Acaso me estabas esperando, querida? *alguien la abraza por detrás*

**Christa: **¡K-Karl Heinz! *se remueve en su cama intendando safarse* ¡S-sueltame!

**Papamaki: **Y por qué quieres que te suelte? *le quita la gomilla dejando todo su pelo suelto*

**Christa: **N-no! *usa sus poderes de vampiro y quiere escapar, pero termina encima de papamaki*

**Papamaki: **Demonios, Christa... no sabía que eras así de pervertida...

**Christa: **¡C-callate de dejame ir!

_***En la otra habitación...***_

_**(N/a: Okami: ¿cuál de ellas?)**_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: no interrumpamos a Subaru (?) XD veamos que pasa en la habitación con Shu... por que Ayato está montando guardia afuera D: )**_

**Shu: **Vamos mujer, no te resistas _*baja por sus caderas escuchando como ella se pone de los nervios jadeando*_ en cualquier otra situación haría que esos sonidos fueran al más _*chasquea la lengua*_ pero no hoy con Ayato fuera.

**Shelikernr: **... no lo hagas... *murmuró jadeando* ¿Qué pasa si Ayato-kun entra? "Que no me toque.., que no me toque con su..."

_*entonces Shu hizo lo impensado*_

_*Se escuchó un grito ahogado seguido de un chirrido, como un mueble correrse hacia otro sitio* _

**Ayato: **Qué es ese ruido?

**Reiji: **¡Raito, sucio! *le pega un sape*

**Raito: **¡Te juro que esta vez yo no fui!

**Ayato: **¡Callense idiotas, no hablo de ese tipo de ruido! *mira hacia la puerta de la habitación* Ahí adentro pasa algo...

**Raito: **No será que...

_*y de repente suena un grito*_

_***dentro de la habitación***_

**Shu: **¡Que te calles he dicho! *murmura mientras levanta la mirada de entre sus piernas*

**(N/a: me fui al carajo XD)**

**Shelikernr: **¡Qué pareeeeeeaaaah! por favor...

**Shu: **nop.

_***Afuera***_

**Raito: **Se la están traginando ~ *dice molesto*

**Ayato: **No mientras yo esté aquí... y no ese bastardo

*aporrea la puerta y entra haciendo un escandalo infernal*

**Ayato: **¡QUE MIERDA ESTA SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ! *se calló cuando vio la escena*

_*Shelikernr recostada con las piernas abiertas y el maldito de Shu entre ellas haciendole... eso. Shelikernr tenía las manos atadas por arte de magia, LOL*_

**Shu: **... mierda...

_*y comienza el apocalipsis*_

**Ayato: **QUE MIERDA HACES, LA PUTA QUE LO PARIO Y LA S... *and moar insultos*

**Shelikernr: **AYATO-KUN HAS QUE PARE! D': *inocencia mode on*

**Shu: **... *estaba impaktado, lo habían cachado*

_*todos aparecen en la puerta y miran el espectaculo, menos papamaki y christa que estan en sus cosas *_

**Todos: **Pero... qué... MIERDA!?

_***cinco minutos después***_

**Shu: **¡No pueden atar así a su hermano mayor!

**Reiji: **no puedo creer que hagas algo como eso... DEFINITIVAMENTE AHORA SI TE ODIO!

**Ayato: **¡Ella solo quería dormir! *tenía a Shelikernr en su regazo como papi a su hija lol *

**Kanato: **Teddy dice que eres un desgraciado y que no mereces llamarte Sakamaki

**Shu: **Ayyy déjalo ya! Tienes 17 acepta de una vez que ese oso no tiene vida ni es tu mejor amigo ni nada! *frustrado porque no se garchó a Shelikernr*

_**(SHU SOLO QUIERE VER EL MUNDO EN CENIZAS PERO YA) **_

_**(N/a: de esta no sale vivo)**_

**Todos: **Oh shit...

_*miran a Kanato que está a punto de explotar*_

**Kanato: **hijo... HIJO DE PUTA! *se le tira encima y intenta golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas*

**Raito: ***impaktado*

**Kou: **no... me esperaba... que por ella *señala a Shelikernr* pasara algo como esto... *señala la escena hard de Kanato y Shu*

**Okami: **PERO HAGAN ALGO!

**Shelikernr: **¡Les juro que yo no quería hacer nada!

**Ayato: **Sabemos eso. Por eso ese bastardo se merece la paliza que le está dando mi hermano

_*mientras Okami intenta quitar al Kanato ya que Shu está atado, pero se lleva un golpe en la cara en un intento del pelimorado por seguir arreando al mayor*_

**Okami: **¿Me... pegaste?

**Todos: **Shock...

**Kanato: **¡No... no quise hacerlo!

_*Okami se marcha lloriqueando*_

**Shu: **La hiciste buena

**Reiji: **Tú mejor no hables.

**Kanato: **¡Okami-chan, espera!

**Shelikernr: **¡Kanato, baka!

**Ruki: **¿Que tienen los Sakamakis? Siempre hacen lo imperdonable...

**Kou: **¡Tú no hables que le has roto el corazón a M-neko-chan!

**Yuma: **Eres el menos indicado para decir eso, Ruki..

**Todos: **Ohhhhhhh...

**Ruki y Shelikernr: **¡Ya callense!

_*se miran los dos, y Shelikernr frunce el ceño y le saca la lengua. Seguido se abraza a Ayato para darles celos a su ex* _

_**(N/a: las cosas que pasan en un avión privado... lol)**_

**Raito: **Nfu~ quién diría que esta noche se pondría tan loca?

**Reiji: **Hablando de locos... y padre y Christa?

**Azusa: **Estan... en la habitación 2...

**Shelikernr: **¿Haciendo que?

**Kou: **Nuevos hermanos ~

_*y de la nada aparece Subaru*_

**Subaru: **QUÉ!?

**Yuma: **Oh vamos que ella te pilló con Yui. No escandalices.

**Reiji: **deja que viva su vida tranquila, debe de estar exhausta de tener un hijo tan sobreprotector como tú...

**Ayato: **y.. al menos ella es la unica viva de sus esposas, con alguien se tiene que "desahogar" no?

**Subaru: **¡CALLATE!

**Shelikernr: **Chicos... ¿Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

**Todos: **Qué?

**Shelikernr: **yo... etto... ¡Solo lo preguntaré por que nos conocemos desde que eramos niños y por que Okami es de completa confianza!

**Todos: **YA DINOS!

**Shelikernr: **eh... ¿Que siente el hacer... eso?

**Todos: ***shock*

**Azusa: **Y qué tiene que ver Okami?

**Shelikernr: **por que se que está escuchando desde la puerta :'v

_*La puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver a Okami tirada de espaldas por estar apoyada demasiado en la puerta, estaba de piernas abiertas y lo peor es que llevaba minifalda* _

**Kanato: ***con la boca abierta* como que ya no quiero comer dulces...

_*Raito aprovechó esa posibilidad y empuja a Kanato a la habitación de Okami, los encierra con llave y la esconde dentro de sus boxers*_

**Raito: **el que quiera sacarlo tendrá que tocarme 7u7 _**(N/a: heuehuehe)**_

**Ayato: **Por qué los encerraste?

**Reiji: **Olvida eso y volvamos al punto en que Shelikernr casi es violada por este maldito.

**Shu: **¡No me aguantaba! ¡De seguro todos ustedes harían lo mismo si tuviesen la oportunidad!

*todos se miraron y confesaron*

**Yuma: **...Bueno, admito que también lo hubiera hecho.

**Raito: **No es necesario admitirlo... Lo habría hecho aunque no estuviese en esa situación de todas formas.

**Shelikernr: **... tengo que sentirme alagada o asustada?

**Ayato: **con Raito, asustada.

**Kou: **Yo lo he intentado...

**Ayato: **No eres el unico...

**Reiji: **Ya callense, hentais!

**Subaru: **No los calles, si tu antes le querías dar duro contra tu escritorio.

**Reiji: **CIERRA EL PICO TSUNDERE BASTARDO QUE NO PUDO NUNCA DEFENDER A SU MADRE!

**Subaru: **¡CALLATE, POR LO MENOS MI MADRE SI ME QUERÍA!

**Raito y Kou: **ohhhhh PELEA PELEA!

**Shu: **¿Podrían desatarme y luego seguir con sus juegos de niños?

**Todos: **¡CALLATE!

**Shelikernr: **¡Ya basta de juegos! *enojada y con sueño* Quiero ir a dormir en este mismo instante, y como Karla y Shin ya duermen YO estoy a cargo como sangre fundadora! _*mira a Reijiv y a Subaru_* ¡Ustedes dejen de pelear si no quieren que los tire del avión_! *mira a Shu* _¡Tu duermete_! *mira a los demás* _¡Ustedes duermanse de una vez! y... ¿Ayato? _*se mueve arriba de él para que le preste atención*_

**Ayato: **Ya escucharon... A dormir que yo la "llevaré a la cama" *enfatizó la frase que era como un codigo de gemelos, cosa que solo entendió Raito*

**Raito: **Ohhh... ok.

_*Ayato y Shelikernr abandonaron la sala y fueron a la habitación.*_

**Shelikernr: **Espera... *dijo mientras este la tapaba con el ceño fruncido* ¿Te vas a ir otra vez?

**Ayato: **tengo que montar guardia afuera, adiós... *quiere irse pero Shelikernr lo retiene tomandolo de su chaqueta*

**Shelikernr: **No te vayas... *sonrojada* tengo miedo de quedarme sola en esta cama tan grande... Quien sabe que pervertido va a aparecer ahora.

_**(N/a: Shelikernr: Esta Shelikernr, solo quiere follar :v )**_

_**(N/a Kaori: y por que no dejarla?) **_

_**(N/a Si quiere follar... entonces que folle)**_

_**(N/a: Shelikernr: En las vegas, mija, en las vegas :v ) **_

**Ayato: ***sonrojado* Yo... Yo también quiero.

**Shelikernr: **parpadeando inocentemente* ¿Que es lo que quieres, Ayato-kun? *lo abraza fuerte de repente*

**Ayato: **Yo... Yo quiero hacerlo contigo... Quiero que me dejes igual que Shu *toma su rostro y lo acerca lentamente al de él*

_**(n/a Kaori: Yo que ti acepto XD) **_

**Shelikernr: **ayato... kun... *se besan*

_**(N/a: a la mierda la bonita historia de la sangre fundadora, Shelikernr quiere salseo! )**_

_*Ayato baja una de sus manos a sus piernas y las acaricia mientras el beso se profundiza... Shelikernr inconcientemente empieza a desabrocharle la camisa a Ayato quien soltó un jadeo bajo al sentir sus manos* _

_**(N/a Kaori: BENDITO SEA EL SALSEO!) **_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: BENDITO SEA EL HAREM QUE NOS PERMITE EL SALSEO MAXIMO!) **_

**Shelikernr: **Ayato... escucha... *dijo entre besos, y Ayato pudo escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón humano*

**Ayato: ***sonriendo* quiero escuchar mucho más que eso esta noche.

*_y la recuesta en la cama, quedando encima de ella*_

_*Ayato de un solo tirón le arrebata el camisón y se queda solo en ropa interior. Se sonroja a más no poder al verte así* _

Ayato: ... Es hermoso... Eres... hermosa... *acaricia todo su cuerpo con sus manos*

_**(N/a: me imagino la cara de Ayato cuando dice eso XD OMG JASJAJAJAJAJAJ) **_

_**(N/a: Is... is so beatiful *O* AJAJAJAJAJ) **_

**Shelikernr: **C-callate! *sonrojada, e intenta taparse con sus brazos*

**Ayato: **¡Oe, no te tapes! *la tiene de las muñecas y le levanta las manos sobre su cabeza, sonríe* Mucho mejor...

_*comienzan a besarse otra vez, y Ayato baja hasta su cuello... más y más bajo... *_

**Ayato: **estas noche seras mía... _s-h-e-l-i-c-h-an _*deletreando cada palabra por placer* Creo que a este punto los takoyakis no te llegan ni a los talones... *Vuelve a besar bajando... hasta su vientre*

**Shelikernr:** ¿Qué piensas ha-hacer...? *jadeando *

**Ayato:** *ríe divertido* tú qué crees?

**Shelikernr:** pe-pero! ... la sangre... *se le escapó un gemido cuando Ayato la mordió con suavidad en el vientre*

**Ayato:** No pasa nada~ seguro hay alguna pócima de Reiji *besa donde la mordió* como siempre eres dulce por dentro y por fuera…

**Shelikernr:** ... pócima? *lo mira sonrojada* lo prometes?

_**+en la habitación de christa+**_

**Papamaki:** Subaru te protege mucho cariño~... Pero por hoy solo seremos nosotros dos ¿vale?

**Christa:** *nerviosa* K-karl...

**Papamaki:** Dejate llevar por el momento...*susurra por lo bajo*...me gustaría tener una niñita, ¿Qué opinas?

**Christa:** Q-Qué!? *sonrojada*

**Papamaki:** *ríe y besa su frente* Eres muy linda... *se acerca a su oído* y eso me gusta

**Christa:** por favor...

**Karl:** responde...

**Christa:** Hmm... podrías... b-besarme…

***karl la besa con amor y gentileza***

**Karl:** ¿Que más?

**Christa:** Yo... yo... no sé *se abraza a él* argh! Has lo que quieras conmigo! *lo besa*

**Karl:** Entonces seré bueno…

**Christa:** Más… te vale…

_* comienza a desvestirla y Christa está nerviosa*_

_*Christa hace jadeos raros ante el toque de Karl*_

**Karl:** uh? Que pasa?

**Christa:** Y-yo... aún no superé la última vez...

**Karl:** Christa... estás segura de querer?

*_**Christa abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, le estaba preguntando eso? ***_

**Christa:** me dolerá...

**Karl:** *la acurruca en su pecho* En principio no... pero haré lo posible para que no pase

**Christa:** karl... *lo besa*

_**(Hay que censurar eso please xD pasemos a otra habitación)**_

_*mientras tanto con kanato*_

**Kanato:** Okami...

_*ella no le habla después de que le pegara*_

**Kanato:** yo... etto... gomen… *sonrojado*

**Okami:** Me pegaste...

**Kanato:** pero fue accidente! *se acerca* que puedo hacer para que me perdones?

**Okami:** *haciendo mohín* tú qué crees que podrías hacer?

**Kanato:** *sonrojado* L-lo que me pidas...

**Okami:** *suspira* no pido nada... tan sólo que hubieras parado.

**Kanato:** 'ah no, esto no se queda así'

_*frunce el ceño y se acerca a Okami con paso firme, se agacha delante de ella y le toma el rostro entre sus manos*_

**Okami:** Q-qué haces!?

**Kanato:** algo hermoso *la besa*

**Okami:** *impaktada, se queda estática sin responder*

**Kanato:** no te quedes asi... *le dice mientras la besa de nuevo* me tienes que responder.

**Okami:** P-pero... *se sonroja entre besos*

**Kanato:** shh... no hay necesidad de contenerse... *la abraza y vuelve a besarla con más pasión*

**Okami:** *corresponde como puede y le abraza*

_*se caen al suelo y el vampiro se acomoda encima de ella para besarla nuevamente*_

_*Okami sigue correspondiendo sus besos con nerviosismo*_

**Kanato: **tienes un sabor muy dulce... *deja fe besarla y besa su cuello*

_*Okami se separa jadeante de Kanato*_

**Kanato: **Qué ocurre?

**Okami: **tú... qué sientes exactamente por mí?

_*Kanato abre mucho los ojos, pero luego sonríe, acariciando su mejilla*_

**Kanato: **te quiero... es que no te has dado cuenta?

_***AHORA SÍ A OTRA HABITACIÓN HOT***_

***estaban a oscuras, pero se miraban a los ojos constantemente* **

**Shelikernr: **ne~ Ayato-kun ...

**Ayato: **Hum? *adormilado*

**Shelikernr: ***sonríe alegremente* te quiero, Ayato-kun

**STOP EL FIC, POR QUE KAORI ESTA QUE SE MUERE DE UN INFARTO. **

**KAORI: haber haber...SHELIKERNR!QUE LOCURA HICISTE MIENTRAS YO NO ESTUVE!MAS TE VALE NO HABERTE PASADO DE VERGA!**

**SHELIKERNR: Pues... em... digamos que... a la mierda la virginidad de mi personaje xD**

**KAORI: bueno...desde que llegaste con ellos ya estaba dicho que no durarias ni un dia siendo virgen...creo que no lo eras desde antes de la historia... por el vioador del bosque**

**SHELIKERNR: Oshe Raito no me tocó xD reiji si seguimos con el desmadre?**

**KAORI: Vale vale... **

**CONTINUA EL FIC :D lolololololoooool **

**Ayato: ***se queda sorprendido*

**Shelikernr: ***preocupada* pasa algo?

**Ayato: **es que no sabes cuanto tiempo espere eso...

**Shelikernr: ***ríe y recuesta la cabeza en su pecho* siempre quise a Ore-sama...

_**(Shelikernr se va a garchar a todos uno por uno xD )**_

_**Shelikernr: no me arrepiento de nada .l. **_

_**+En otra habitación HOT para adultos+ **_

**Papamaki: **Esta noche lo hicimos como nunca antes... *mirando hacia el techo*

**Christa: ***mirando el techo* ahora entiendo por que cordelia insistía tanto... *se le iluminan los ojos y mira hacia karl* hagámoslo otra vez_**! (Christa insaciable xD)**_

**Papamaki: **ha tus ordenes! _**(pa mi que ahora si que le va a dar duro)**_

/CENSURADO/

_*A la mañana siguiente el avión aterrizó y todos habían salido ya, shelikernr iba en medio de Kou y Ayato, Okami de la mano con Kanato y Kaori en la espalda de Yuma por que se había dormido tarde *_

**Shelikernr: **bien... llegamos!

**CONTINUARÁ... **

**OKNO, LE PONGO SUSPENSO Y ESTO ES MÁS BIZARRO QUE TODO LO QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA AHORA. **

**¡HASTA MAÑANA! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**AJAJAJAJA CREÍAN QUE IBA A ACABAR EL DÍA SIN UNO DE ESTOS? ¡ESTO NO SE HA ACABADO! **_

**¿Continuamos? heuehueheuhueheuheu :3 **

_*Papamaki y Christa venían ultimos... Y venían muy desarreglados.. (estuvieron toda la noche creando un niño LOL)*_

**Papamaki: **Y ahora me imagino que habrán reservado un hotel, ¿NO?

**Todos: **...

**Shelikernr y Ayato: **etto... por la emoción olvidamos todo...

**Christa y Yui: **me duelen las caderas...

**Papamaki y Subaru: **Pero no lo hicimos tan fuerte...

**Shu: ¿¡**a no?!

**TODOS: **ESTUVIMOS SIN DORMIR POR USTEDES DOS!

**Okami: **Etto... creo que mi padre podría solucionar lo del hotel.

**Todos: **en serio?

**Shelikernr: **un hotel?

**Kou: **con spa?

**Raito: **camas extra grandes?

**Reiji: **buen servicio?

**Ayato: **comida decente?

**Okami: **S-sí... creo que nos podría conseguir algo en el Caesar's Palace...

**Shelikernr: **ooooh *O* _*saca el celular y se lo entrega*_ has lo que puedas, querida amiga *se va alucinando con el hotel*

_*Okami marca el número con desgana*_

**Raito: **Yo no sabía que tenía tan buen contacto con su padre...

**Kou: **Nadie lo sabía, genio.

**Shelikernr: **ejem... *carraspea detrás de los dos* ¿De que están hablando, guapetones? 7u7

**Raito: **De los contactos de Okami *incomodo*

**Shelikernr: **Es una genialidad, no? *le salen brillitos de los ojos* y hablando de cosas... por que estan tan distantes conmigo?

**Kou: **Por lo de Shuu *frunce el ceño*

**Raito: **Eso y porque hoy hueles raro... como si hubiera habido un cambio importante en ti, Bitch-chan...

**Shelikernr: **yo... bueno... etto... *roja* es el periodo... (ke XDD)

_**/flashback de esa noche hot tete/**_

**Shelikernr: **no puedo creer que no los traigas... ¿Que no te enseño nada Raito? D:

**Ayato: **¡Estaban en la mesa de noche de mi cuarto, no me culpes a mi!

**Shelikernr: **vale vale... *suspira* perdona por molestarme así... pero no puedo hacerlo si no te cuidas... *lo abraza, se quedan así unas horas* Oye... ¿Tu aroma hace cambios en mi esencia?

**Ayato: **tch, no te preocupes por eso... *la besa y se duermen*

_**/Fin flashback, y al final Ayato no chingó ni mierda/**_

**Raito: **Ohhh *cara sabrosona de pedobear*

_*Okami vuelve y le entrega el teléfono de Shelikernr de mala gana y va regañadientes a por una dirección que le dieron*_

**Kanato: **¿Qué sucedió? *camina junto a ella*

**Okami: ***de morros* Mi padre...

**Kanato: **Puedes decirme... *entrecierra los ojos*

**Okami: **Tenemos una relación pésima... y ahora pesar de que me facilitó la estancia en el hotel se enfadó conmigo por... una cosa

**Kanato: **... *la abraza* no estés enfadada, no es el fin del mundo.,

_*Todos miran a la pareja kawaii con brillos gay en los ojos*_

**Okami: ***ajena al todo* es que nunca cambia... y ya empieza ahora poderme

**Shu: **Pero desde cuándo...?

**Reiji: **callate y apartate!, es buena trama *le pega, lo lleva lejos y vuelve con palomitas como si fuera un cine, se acomoda los lentes .. lol*

**Kanato: **Okami-san...

**Okami: **Dime...

**Reiji: **Vamos...

_*todos se esconden detrás de los arbustos y quedan ellos solos*_

_*incluido el recién descubierto Fanboy Reiji*_

**Kanato: **¿y por que estas tú aquí? *enojado* ¡Dejanos solos!

**Okami: **Kanato, de verdad no hace fal...

**Reiji: **puedo hacer lo que quiera, soy el mayor!

**Shu: ***gritando desde el arbusto* En tus sueños, marica! (?)

**Kanato: **FUERAAA! *aún abrazando al Okami*

**Reiji: **¡esta bien esta bien! *se va puteando* pinche pendejo que me hecha de un drama en vivo...

**Kanato: ***suspira* ahora puedes hablar..

_**(N/a: LOOOOOL Reiji latino xDDD)**_

**Okami: **ahm... se supone que yo estoy en América... pero no en las Vegas. Y luego está la cuestión "yo no soy hombre como mi padre quiso"

**Kanato: **¡Pero si eres perfecta de mujer! ¡y... si fueras hombre yo..! *se calla a lo que iba a decir* ¡El punto es que eres perfecta! :c y eso de America... diles que estamos en la casa de los padres de Sheli-san...

**Okami: **Qué pasaría si fuera hombre? *ignora lo otro*

_*Kanato se tensa*_

_*todos los de detrás del arbusto ríen y ahogan un "ohhh"*_

**Shu: **La hizo...

**Reiji: ***fangirlea* ahora viene lo bueno

**Kanato: **¡N-no es el tema! *sonrojado*

**Okami: **Dímelo *puchero kawaii*

**Reiji: **¡Diselo! *fangirleando*

**Kanato: **yo... etto... ¡SI FUERAS HOMBRE ME GUSTARÍAS DE LA MISMA MANERA QUE AHORA!

_**(Ryuoma? donde? XD veanse Love Stage y lo sabrán :v )**_

**Okami: **Eso... *se sonroja* es muy bonito *le da un besito*

**Reiji: **KYAAAAAAAAAA *muere de tanto fanguirleo*

**Todos: **awwwwwwweee ~

**Yui: **awww~ ... Subaru, ¿Por qué no eres así de tierno también?

**Kaori: **ahora ya no hay mas chicos lindos...ni estos los he visto siendo tiernos *señala con desgana a los chicos*

**Shelikernr: **ne... yo que llevo viviendo desde niña con ellos se que no es por su culpa... *se acerca peligrosamente a Shu* solo hay que... PARTIRLE LA MADRE HASTA QUE SE VUELVAN BUENOS! *modo yandere ON* *se le tira encima y lo muerde juguetonamente*

_**(N/a: Reiji es más fangirl que yo XDD) **_

**Okami: ***sonríe sonrojada* Dile a tus hermanos que salgan de donde están que nos tendrán que seguir para el hotel

**Kanato: ***sonrojado frunce el ceño* chicos ya oyeron!

**Todos: **¡Espera que la yandere no quiere soltar a shu!

**Shu: **¡QUE DUELE, YA ENTENDÍ YA ENTENDÍ!

**Todos: **¡Ya vamos!

**Shu: **¡Ah no esperen! ¡Quitenmela de encima! ¡ARGH! ¡Demonios, ayuda!

**Shelikernr: ***bipolaridad ON mode niña* Shu-saaaan, llevame en tus espaldas! *se sube a su espalda después de una mordida salvaje en el cuello*

**Shu: **Sí hombre que te cargue tu padre ahora, Shelikernr.

**Shelikernr: ***recuerda que su verdadero padre murió* Eso fue muy cruel... *lagrimas en los ojos*

**Shu: **Ay mierda...

**Reiji: **Tú si no metes la pata no duermes tranquilo?

**Shelikernr: **Shu... MALDITO BAKA! *se va caminando con enojo para adelante y se aprieta a Kou*

**Shu: **... ella nunca me dijo baka...

**Kaori: **¿Por que siempre Shu la caga?

**Todos: **por que es un simple flojo que lo único que sabe hacer es dormir, comer, y destruir momentos lindos!

**Shu: **callense... estoy comenzando a odiarlos uno por uno...

_*todos caminaron, y muchas personas que estaban alli *americanas igual que Kaori y Shelikernr, miraban algo extrañadas a los doce vampiros que los acompañaban*_

**Shelikernr: **esto es raro... *abrazada a Kou*

_**(N/a Okami: Recuerdo que yo tampoco soy americana...)**_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: Europea? **_

_**(N/a Okami: Si QwQ)**_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: eso es tan kawaii owo) **_

_*Al final, llegan al hotel... la suite presidencial, por que eran Sakamakis obvio (ah que xD)*_

**Shelikernr: **WOOOO, ESTO ES GIGANTE! *se tira en una de las camas de una de las habitaciones*

**Okami: **Según mi padre esta suite se divide en 8 más pequeñas sin contar los servicios. Organícense como gusten...

**Todos: **¿Y como haremos? ¡Somos muchos!

**Okami: **Christa y Karlheinz en una

**Karl: **TOMA YA! *hace baile de la victoria*

**Okami: **Yui y Subaru en otra

**Yui: ***sonríe*

**Okami: **Y Kanato y yo en otra... los demás como quieran

**Azusa: **Es broma... no?

**Shelikernr: **Yo dormiré con Ayato-nii, Kou-nii y Reiji-nii *se hacen notitas para acordarse* Subaru-nii con Yui-san y Yuma-kun con Kaori-chan!

**Azusa y Ruki: **eso no se vale... espera... ¿¡COMO QUE REIJI CONTIGO?!

**Kaori: **pero yo no quiero dormir con alguien que me pueda violar...además son vampiros...*los mira con terror*...puedo despertar sin una gota de sangre!

**Todos: **QUE NO SOMOS BESTIAS!

**Raito: **bueno.. Yuma si

**Okami: **Juren que si uno de ustedes duerme con Kaori o Shelikernr no intentará nada raro. Y no quiero trampas!

**Todos: **... ... ...

**Okami: **Venga!

**Todos: ***murmuran* prometemos... ¡ARGH, QUE NO PODEMOS!

**shelikernr: **que confiables que son chicos...

**Kaori: **En ese caso... ¿Por qué no hacemos una habitación solo de chicas? Así estaríamos seguras de que nadie le haría algo malo a Sheli-san y nosotras la podemos cuidar de... ellos *señala a los vampiros* Solo recuerden lo que pasó con Shu.

**Reiji: **estoy de acuerdo *acomodandose los lentes* Shelikernr, Kaori y Okami en una habitación. Los demás hagan lo que quieran.

**Kou y Ayato: **NO ES JUSTO! D:

**Okami: ***suspira*

**Karl: ***a Okami* no te preocupes querida yo me encargo *se dirige al los chicos* .El que ponga un dedo o colmillo en Shelikernr o Kaori durante nuestra estancia aquí... lo castro. *mirada homicida*

**Todos: **D: D: D: PROMETEMOS NO TOCAR NADA!

_**(N/a: Papamaki impone xDD)**_

_**(N/a: Papamaki es la ley, perras )**_

**Karl: **Así me gusta *asiente satisfecho* pues ahora vayan al acomodarse en sus habitaciones.

_*luego de unas horas, todos estan preparados para comenzar la noche de desmadre. Excepto Sheli y Kaori que no querían salir del baño, esta ultima por que estaba obligando a Sheli a vestirse con eso...*_

**Kaori: **Pontelo!

**Shelikernr: **¡Es desmasiado sugerente! *lo tiene puesto, pero no quiere salir del baño*

**Kaori: **juro que no se darán cuenta, vamos!

_*sale Shelikernr del baño no muy convencida*_

_*Vestido rojo sangre bien apretado hasta los muslos, con tiras negras y zapatillas negras a juego por que no le gustan los tacos.. sus rulos castaños estaban enmarcados y caían como resortes detrás de su espalda. Como tenía pechos (no es coña, odio mis pechos) estos acomodaban perfectamente el escote*_

**Shelikernr: **en serio me queda? *avergonzadisima, ella no se vestia así*

**Kaori: **Estás preciosa. Además es tu noche loca *sonrisa perversa*

**Shelikernr: **Que amigas tengo...

_*suspira y salen del baño a la sala donde todos los esperaban bien vestidos, parecían mafiosos LOL* _

**Shelikernr: **¿C-chicos? *sale timida*

_**CONTINUARÁ... :v **_

_**PRESIENTO MUCHO MÁS SALSEO EN EL SIGUIENTE, LOL. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Continuemos, si? :3 **_

**ADVERTENCIA **

**DESDE ESTE MOMENTO CONFIRMO TODO TIPO DE ORGÍAS, TRÍOS Y COSAS SEXUALES EN ESTE FIC APARTE DE LO BIZARRO QUE SERÁ. SE LO ADVERTIMOS, ASÍ QUE NO QUEREMOS NINGUNA ARENOSA RELIGIOSA QUE ASQUEA LAS ORGÍAS Y FIESTAS SEXUALES DICIENDO QUE ESTO ES DEL DIABLO. **

**POR QUE SI, LO ES :v Y POR QUE SHELIKERNR EN SUS FICS ES UNA ZORRA SIN REMEDIO QUE SE GARCHA LO QUE VIVO QUE SEA SEXY. **

**OKAMI-CHU DICE QUE PUEDE PROVOCAR CANCER POR TANTA PENDEJADA JUNTA, TIENE RAZÓN :v **

**SIN MÁS, DISFRUTEN EL DESMADRE. **

**:v**

_*caen mandíbulas cuando ven a Shelikernr*_

**Kaori: **a que está hermosa eh... *le dio un codazo a Shelikernr para que caminara delante de ellos, Sheli se paró en frente de Kou que parecía ido*

**Shelikernr: **¿Kou-kun, te encuentras bien?

**Kou: **afdkghjsd *babea*

**Shelikernr: **Kou-kun, no entiendo tu lenguaje zombie *se le acerca poco a poco*

_*todos se habían quedado mudos*_

**Okami: ***aparece* y mejor que no lo sepas eso que está intentando decir...

**Kou: **... M-neko-chan es tan sexy! *se le abalanza encima y la abraza*

**Shelikernr: **¡waaaaa! Kou-kun! *se ríe inocentemente, las intenciones del vampiro eran otras*

**Karl: **EJEM!

**Todos: ***se giran*

**Shelikernr: **papamaki? Neeee, papamaki! *se aparte de Kou y le muestra el vestido* Kaori-chan dice que me queda lindo, ¿Que tal?

**Kaori: **Okami-chaan, dejame vestirte a ti también *le guiña un ojo y la arrastra hasta el vestidor*

**Okami: **Wut!? *se va arrastrada por Kaori*

_*en la sala se hace el silencio*_

**Karl: **Hija... no te parece que ese vestido es algo...?

**Raito: **hermoso?

**Shu: **perfecto?

**Ayato: **Pechoso (que? XD)

**Karl: **CALLENSE, PUBERTOS HORMONALES!

**Azusa: **Yo no lo veo mal *sonrojado*

**Karl: **QUÉ TE CALLES!

**Shelikernr: **a mi... me esta empezando a gustar, *hace posturitas enfrente del espejo*

**Karl: **no hagas eso... *ve como los interesados se estaban por morir*

**Raito: ***saca la camara* ¡NO PARES, SIGUE MODELANDO PARA EL PERRO-KUN!

**Karl: **Raito...

**Raito: **haaaaaaaai? *siente un golpe* ¡MALDITO!

_*mientras tanto con Okami y Kaori*_

**Kaori: **¿Ya estas? Ese vestido es precioso!

_*Okami llevaba un vestido negro corto ajustado hasta la mitad de los muslos, sin tirantes, con un moño rojo en la parte del escote y lazos rojos en la espalda a modo de corsé. Tenía el pelo suelto ondulado y zapatos de tacón rojos*_

**Okami: **D-de verdad?

**Kaori: **Obvio que si, despertarás la atención del señor yandere *le guiña un ojo*

**Okami: **Ahora debes vestirte tú *enojada*

**Kaori: **Y-yo? Esta bien... *se viste y al rato sale con unos shorts negros, remera strapless de lentejuelas y unos zapatos a juego*

**Okami: **y por que nosotras en vestido y tu no?

**Kaori: **por que tengo demasiado SWAG

**Okami: **Ya...

_*salen del baño y se encuentran con otro desmadre*_

_**(N/a Okami: que desmadre?)**_

_**(N/a Shelikernr: eso te lo dejo a tu imaginación 7u7)**_

_**(Okami: Malvada...)**_

_*Karlheinz perseguía a Kou que estaba que casi llora mientras los demás hacían apuestas sobre quién ganaría*_

**Kaori y okami: **QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

**Shelikernr: **ya volví de buscar mi bolsaAAAAAAH! QUE DEMONIOS Pasa? !

**Todos:***se dan cuenta de que los vieron*NADA!

**Kou: **Sheli-chan! *se esconde detrás de Shelikernr* ayudame!

**Karl: **ESO ES DE MARICAS, KOU, DE MARICAS!

**Yui: **Subaru~...ya te traje tu-*se corta al ver la situación en la que se encontraba subaru*

_*Subaru estaba atado de pies y manos en el suelo, arriba de un pentagrama satanico y solo en boxers, los trillizo estaban al rededor y los demás parecían observar atentos*_

**Raito: **AHORA LLAMAREMOS A NUESTRA MADRE!

**Ayato: **PARA HACER LO MISMO QUE REIJI QUERÍA HACER CON LA SUYA!

**Kanato: **LO QUE VAS A SUFRIR, PERRA!

**Shelikernr: **oye, Reiji... y por que usan a Subaru para eso?

**Reiji: **no se... pero bueno, hay que ver. *se pone sus lentes 3D*

**Okami: **Pero qué?

**Shelikernr: **esperen esperen... ¿A quien quieren revivir, chicos?

**Los trillizos: **A CORDELIA!

**Shelikernr y Yui: **... *Yui se va una habitación, al rato regresa con un lanzallamas* NOPE.

**Yui: **SE SALEN PERRAS O LES JURO QUE LES QUEMO LA MADRE. *Ayato Raito y Kanato salen despavoridos y Yui quema el pentagrama*

**Shelikernr: **espera... ¿Subaru salio?

**Subaru: **gracias a dios si...

**Yui: ***corre hacia su esposo preocupada* SUBARU-KUN!

_*Subaru la recibe en brazos*_

**Kanato: ***ve al Okami que recién llegó junto con Kaori* hmp...

_*De repente llega Christa un poco triste*_

**Christa: **Mejor sera que me... *ve a subaru en boxers* SUBARIN! QUE TE HA PASADO!POR QUE MUESTRA TODO EN PUBLICO! YO NO TE ENSEÑE ESO!

**Subaru: **No madre! No es lo que parece! Fueron los trillizos satánicos!

**Ayato Raito y Kanato: **ES QUE NO NOS TIENEN PACIENCIA!

**Christa: **Yo solo venia por las chicas para terminar de acordar unos asuntos y encuentro a mi hijo semidesnudo y nadie le ayuda...NIÑOS MALOS! ESTA NOCHE NO HAY POSTRE! SOLO PARA LAS CHICAS Y MI SUBARIN!

**Shelikernr y Ayato (mismos caprichosos): **NO SE VALE, SUBARU-KUN ES UN MIMADO!

**Los castigados: **ESO NO ES JUSTO, NO ERES NUESTRA MADRE!

**Karl: **ES SU MADRE ADOPTIVA!

**Christa: **EXACTO! espera... QUEEEEEE?!

**Todos (excepto los no castigados): **Venga ya!

**Christa: **YA LO DIJE Y PUNTO!, SOLO SHELI-CHAN, OKI-CHAN, KAORI-CHAN Y SUBARU TENDRAN POSTRE ESTA NOCHE Y NO QUIERO RECLAMOS!, Y EL QUE RECLAME...*papamaki le tapa la boca por que sabia lo que iba a decir*

**Papamaki: **Mejor obedezcan o les ira muy mal con ella...no saben como se pone cuando se enoja *tiembla*

**Subaru: **esos días de niño no quiero recordar... *tiembla*

**Shelikernr: **eh... chicos... ¿Nos vamos ya? Quiero ir al casino!

**Okami: **Y yo~

**Kaori: **Ustedes vayan al casino que ya los alcanzo... voy un ratito al bar primero, ¿quien va conmigo?

**Shelikernr: **Peeeeero hay bar en el casino!

**Raito: **Cómo te imaginas un casino sin bar mujer? Obvio que yo voy!

**Kaori: **Si sé que hay bar en el casino, no soy una estúpida que he venido miles de veces aqui antes, solo que están separadas en tres secciones, la primera es casino, la segunda es bar y la tercera es para los streep dance...

**Shelikernr: **... yo quiero ir a la tercera.

**Karl: **que dijiste, Sheli?

**Shelikernr: **¡Que quiero comer ternera!

**Yuma: ***con esmoquin* Ay si van a beber yo los acompaño *ese ay sonó tan gay...*

**Shelikernr: **tch... a la mierda vamos a beber. *se van a beber*

**Okami: **Bueno. ... ahora a beber!

_***Después de una hora y media bebiendo en el bar***_

**Ruki: **Yo... yo solo queria una niñaaaaa *llora ebrió*

**Shu: **YO SOLO QUERÍA COGER...

**Ayato: **YO ME OLVIDE LOS CONDONES...

_*los tres lloran ebrios*_

**Okami: **Wheeeen you feeel my heat look into myyy eyes! *borracha nivel 100*

**Shelikernr: **SOMEWHERE OVER THE RAINBOWN *cantaba mal*

**Kaori: **Sheli-chan... hip... Okami-chan y yo... te tenemos una sorpresa... hip

**Okami: ***cambia dramáticamente de canción* MY SHADOW'S THE ONLY ONE BESIDES ME!

_*Christa llega*_

**Christa: ***sobria* chiquillas~... ya esta todo listo~

**Kaori: **oh... hip... genial... *las agarra a las dos* vamos...

**Shelikernr: **P-pero... yo quiero cantar Green Day con Okami-chaaaaan... *se cae al suelo de lo ebria que está*

**kami y Shelikernr: **TODAYY I WAAAAALK ALOOOOONE!

_**Bitch-chan, please, I LOVE GREEN DAY. **_

_*los chicos ven como las chicas se van, y de repente secuestran a Yuma, Reiji, Kou Raito y Shin hacia otra habitación* _

**Ayato: **eh? a donde se los llevan?

**Karla: **a un lugar maravilloso?

**Ruki: **... chicos...

**Todos: **que?

**Ruki: **... me olvidé (?)

_*Mientras tanto con las chicas* _

**Kaori: **~hip...christa-san~...ya los drogo?

**Christa: ***asiente*

**Shelikernr: **¿De que estan hablando? *mareada*

**Kaori: ***se bebe algo*puaj...sabe horrible pero las dejara sobrias, bebanlo *les pasa un frasquito a cada una*

**Shelikernr: ***automaticamente sobria* ¿que demonios hacemos aquí? *estaba oscuro*

_*Okami también se pone sobria*_

**Okami: **¿Ya llegamos?

_*entonces luces rojas se enciencen y un humo blanco aparece de la nada*_

**Okami: **Shelikernr... Nuestro regalo!

_*en el escenario musica sexy suena, salen 5 tipos bailando con sensualidad y enmascarados*_

**Shelikernr: **chicas... *los ojitos brillosos, las abraza* este es el mejor regalo del mundo! *con corazones en los ojos*

_*de repente un chico baja y empieza a bailar frente a shelikernr con solo un disfraz de bombero*_

**Shelikernr: **ehje... *timida* hoola 7u7 *la pendeja no sabe que hacer en momentos como estes, cuando comienza *

**Kaori: **Vamos! A bailar todos!

*se para y comienza a bailar también*

**Kaori: **No se queden ahí!, Parense que la noche es joven!

_*dos chicos vestidos de policías junto al del bombero le hacen señas a Shelikernr* _

**Shelikernr: **Oh... yeah... *se va a bailar también*

**?:** ¿Que esta pasando aquí?... Chicas... ¿Que hacen bailando y quienes son ellos?

_*todos se giran y ven a Yui que estaba impactada*_

**Okami: **Y-Yui...que haces...aquí?

**Yui: **quería ir... al baño... *tartamudeando* A-ademas... ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

**Las chicas: **¡Por que tú ya estas casada!

**Yui: **¡Pero igual quiero divertirme!

_*Shelikernr dio un grito de jubilo mientras bailaba con el policía y el bombero streeper, ni siquiera sabía que eran Kou y Raito* _

**Shelikernr: **VIVA LA PEPA WACHOS! WOOOO!

**Okami: ***ríe* aún no se dio cuenta~

**Yui: **¡Sheli-san! *sonrojada*

**Shelikernr: **Yui-chaaaaan, ven a divertirteeee ~ Subaru no se enterará :'D

**Los streepers: **NO SE ENTERA NADIE!

**Okami: ***ríe como desquiciada*

**Shelikernr: **ves? Hasta Oka-chan está feliz! wooooo! *grita otra vez y se pone a menear con los streepers.. dentro del disfraz Kou y Raito estaban que se morían*

_**(heuehueheue)**_

_**(Shelikernr: aquí va a haber salseo, SO MUCH SALSEO) **_

_**(Okami: Demasiado) **_

*Mientras tanto... en la mente de Raito y Kou...* _**(la sigues tú guapa )**_

**Kou: **"me estoy restregando con Shelikernr y Karl no me va a castrar huehuehue"

**Raito: **"Oshe ci. Si sale bien... hoy mojo"

_**(Shelikernr: Oshe Okami loquilla XD, hoy mojan JAJAJAJAJ) **_

**Yui: **Sheli-san...

_*5 minutos después*_

**Yui: **DESMADRE, DESMADREEEEEEE! *Con una botella de vodka en la mano y bailando cual loca del geriatrico*

_*Okami bebe vodka en un rincón* _

_*Shelikernr la ve y se acerca, con un sombrero de vaquero y un globo con forma de aparato reproductor masculino*_

_**(Shelikernr: PENES, SEÑORITAS, PENES) **_

**Shelikernr: **Okami-chaaan, que pasa? :c

**Okami: **Hip... no encuentro al stripper científico

_**( Okami: Es que bomberos, policías... eso era el ending de Free!)**_

_**( Shelikernr: OMG, QUE SUENE EL ENDING DE FREE DE FONDO!) **_

**Shelikernr: **no es ese el de ahí? *Reiji cientifico, bailaba en el caño con una bata y una tanga negra* _**(Dios, me lo llego a encontrar así en la vida real y no me hago responsable de mis actos)**_

_**(YEAAAH BITCHES)**_

_*Okami sale disparada al bailar con el stripper científico*_

**Kaori: **Oki-nee-san... También te tengo una sorpresa para ti~ *ríe divertida*

_*entra un sexto chico disfrazado de osito (era su Kanatin)pero estaba un poquito borracho*_

**Shelikernr: **¡esperenme, sexys oficiales de la ley! *se le tira a Kou encima y comienza el salseo cosmico*

**Okami: ***deja de restregarse como perra en celo con Reiji para ver a un Kanato con un taparrabos de felpa marrón, orejas de oso y un lacito rosa en su cuello* A LA MIERDA FREE, YA VOY CONTIGO OSITO CARIÑOSITO! *se va corriendo hacia Kanato*

_*Kanato en su estado de embriaguez no sabe qué pasa*_

**Kaori: **Y se lo pasan bomba y yo no encuentro uno bueno... que aburrido *se sienta y bebe un trago* ¿por que les pasa todo lo bueno a ellas solamente?

_*En eso que aparece Yuma borracho, con el pelo suelto, un sombrero de cowboy, sin camisa y con pantalones blancos*_

**Yuma: **YIIIIJA CERDAS! AQUÍ LLEGÓ SU LODO! *mira provocador a Kaori* bailas, nena?

**Kaori: **¿y tu eres?

**Yuma: **soy el que tu quieras~

**Shelikernr: **KEEE SALSEOOOO AJAJAJAJAJA *se abraza a Kou y lo mira con perversidad* nee... chico que huele familiar... ¿Quieres... *se da cuenta de que su ojo izquierdo brilla* Oshe espera... ¡¿KOU?!

_*Okami sigue babeando bailando con Kanato *_

**Kaori: **Eres bastante lindo... ¿te gustaría bailar?pero tendrás que enseñarme que yo no se~

**Yuma: **yo ahora ti te enseño lo que quieras

_**(Malpiensen xDD)**_

_*la lleva hasta la pista de baile y comienza un baile sensual*_

_*la musica cambia a una lenta en las que obligatoriamente debes bailar apegado*_

_*todos se ponen a bailar y shelikernr baila con dos al mismo tiempo XD* (NOTESE QUE ESO LO PUSO KAORI :v )_

_**(Oshe es divertido kaori, es muy divertido! *sarcasmo* XD)**_

_*Shelikernr está algo anonadada por que Kou es uno de los streepers...* _

**Kou: **yo no se que decirte para que.. etto... no, no se que decirte :v

_*Okami se agarra bien a Kanato para bailar*_

**Shelikernr: **Los lentos me hacen recordar a Ruki ;_; *se va a sentar en uno de los asientos de cuero*

_*de un momento a otro Kaori y Yuma desparecen del lugar *_

**Todos: **Ay no...

_**+en otro lugar muy lejos+**_

**Kaori: **jajajajaja *esta MUY ebria* enserio eres un amor *le da un nada santo beso*

**Yuma: **¿y tu no? *se siguen besando de manera que papamaki lo mataría*

**Ambos: **¡TE AMO! *ambos están demasiado pasado de copas*

_**(Okami: Kaori que rapidez) **_

_**(Kaori: Ustedes también hagan sus locuras allá que yo decidí hacerlas en privado 7u7 y si que lo disfrutare)**_

_**(Shelikernr: Oigan que yo también quiero participar en el desmadre :'v ) **_

_**(Okami: ¡Pues participa!)**_

_*A lo lejos, Okami y Kanato se comían al besos*_

_*Shelikernr los observaba mientras agarraba una botella de vodka*_

**Shelikernr: **a la mierda todo *suena música hardcore, se levanta y de un trago vacía la botella* vamos idol streeper *tironea a Kou y van a bailar*

_**(Shelikernr: Esto acabará mal xD)**_

_**(Okami: Mucho D: ) **_

**Kou: ***haciendo party Hard interna, a lo lejos Raito muere de celos porque se suponía que iba a ser él el que mojara*

**Raito: **a menos que... ... TRIOOOOOOOOO *se une a ellos a bailar, moviéndose detrás de Shelikernr*

_*Okami y Kanato siguen besándose como si nada existiera*_

_*Kanato en su fase de playboy se la lleva a lo oscuro 7u7*_

_*Mientras con el trío sabrosón*_

_**(Shelikernr: trío sabrosón XDDD) **_

**Shelikernr: **aaahh~ hace calor *se revuelve los rulos con las manos mientras baila*

_*Raito y Kou dejan de bailar y miran a Shelikernr con cara de pedobear*_

**Raito y Kou: **que comience la verdadera fiesta *susurrando, se acercan a ella*

_*Kou toma al Shelikernr de las muñecas desde atrás y Raito se sitúa delante suyo*_

**( Oie zi (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) **

**Shelikernr: **que demonios?

_*comienzan a apretarla contra sus cuerpos*_

**Raito: ***ze epcita (?)* No te gusta... Bitch-chan? *empieza ahora refregar cierto "amigo" contra Shelikernr*

_*Kou sólo gime por detrás, también refregando su cierto amigo contra ella*_

**(Okami: Akakhdkakjskslksjdnjxwkkso)**

**( Shelikernr: OMG Jajajajaja)**

**Shelikernr: **aah... *comienza a gemir* el vestido...

_*le estaban subiendo el vestido*_

**Kou: ***lame su oreja* Shh tranquila gatita~

**Shelikernr: **P-pervertidos... _¡Ah! _

_*y así señores siguió la noche, para nada fue igual cuando Okami, Kaori y Shelikernr se despertaron*_

_*Comencemos con Kaori, que estaba despertando en una cama toda deshecha, agujeros en las paredes por una noche hard y su ropa arrancada de todos lados*_

**Kaori: **D-dónde estoy? *ve a la montaña que es Yuma a su lado*

_*Se sorprende y se fija su cuerpo que está desnudo, tiene todo chupones y moretones por todos lados. Cuando se ve sus manos casi le da un infarto*_

**Kaori: **CA-CA-CA-CASADOS?!

_*Yuma despierta y sonríe*_

**Yuma: **Buenos días cariño~

**Kaori: **TÚ ESTABAS CONSCIENTE!?

**Yuma: **Nunca estuve borracho... ahora dejame dormir antes de que te de tu dosis diaria de Yumaconda. *se revuelve y se va de lado*

**Kaori: **QUE DEMONIOS HE HECHO AYER?!

**Yuma: **No es obvio? *ríe bajo*

**Kaori: **CARAJO CARAJO CARAJO! *se levanta como un tornado y se viste rapidamente* ¡TENGO QUE IR A LA FARMACIA ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!

_**(heueheueh) **_

_*Yuma se queda solo*_

**Yuma: **... ni modo. *se acuesta otra vez y se duerme*

_***MIENTRAS TANTO CON OKAMI-CHAN***_

_*Se acurruca buscando taparse con la mantita pero no encuentra ninguna. De repente cae en la cuenta de que ni siquiera está en una cama... sino en el suelo. Abre un ojo con pereza*_

**Okami: **Qué pasó anoche? No estaba sobria?

_*se da cuenta de que esta en una terraza y que Kanato está tirado a cien metros de ella, con el short peludo tapando su rostro y completamente desnudo*_

**Kanato: **mi cabeza... me duele...

_*nota que está desnuda y se sonroja*_

**Okami: **¡Q-QUE PASO ANOCHE?!

**Kanato: **¡POR QUE MIERDA ESTAMOS EN UNA TERRAZA!?

**los dos: **WAAAAAAAA! *se acuerdan de lo ocurrido*

**/FLASHBACK/**

_/Después de que Kanato se llevara a Okami a lo oscuro, que en realidad era la suite, Okami tuvo la grandiosa idea de acercarse al mini bar a por unas botellas de tequila y a jugar a tomar chupitos en el ombligo. Y ahí comenzó el desmadre/_

**/FIN FLASHBACK/**

_*En la habitación, luego de reaccionar y ir directamente a la suite, Okami está cubierta con una sábana mientras mira al piso sonrojada*_

**Kanato: **no usamos... eso.. los cosos que tiene Raito.. *estaba a su lado cubierto por otra sabana*

**Okami: **esto... de alguna manera las cosas van a ser intensas... *en realidad estaba muy happy*

_*Los dos se miraron y se pusieron rojos, miraron al suelo y suspiraron a la vez*_

**Los dos: **¿y ahora que hacemos?

***MIENTRAS CON SHELIKERNR***

_**Ah no... pero esto se los dejo para el siguiente :3 **_

_**Será tan hard el siguiente, van a morir por hemorragias nasales y muchos momentos otakus! :3 **_

_**Bye bye! **_

_**(soy cruel)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HOOOLA SHAVAS, estoy de vuelta con la parte 7 :D **

**Aquí es donde contamos como fue mi noche de pasión con los shicos :v :v :v LOL **

**VUELVO A ADVERTIR QUE ESTO ES DEMASIADO FOGOSÓN, Y SI ERES UNA PREJUICIOSA CON ARENA EN LA VAGINA NO LEAS. :D **

**Sigamos! **

**...**

**/MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHELIKERNR/ **

_*Shelikernr se despierta algo mareada, y se da cuenta de que está en una habitación blanca y cubierta de plumas* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Una... guerra de almohadas? _*Se da cuenta que está desnuda* _EEEEEEH?!

**Kou: **mmm... M-neko-chan... deja dormir a tu neko-kun... _*murmura mientras la abraza* _

**Raito: **areeeee que has despertado, Bitch-chan! _*sale de la ducha cubierto solo por una toalla en la cadera*_

_**(Okami: Prepare your ovaries)**_

_*Shelikernr se desmaya de la impresión*_

**Kou: **M-NEKO-CHAN! _*preocupado la zarandea hasta que recupera el conocimiento*. _

**Shelikernr: **KE-KE-KEDEMONIOS PASO?! _*grita, ahora ella zarandeando a Kou*_

**Raito: **Nfu~ qué crees querida? Estuvimos genial anoche~

**Shelikernr: **TÚ CALLATE_! *le tira una almohada y recuerda lo que pasó... TODO*_

_**/FLASHBACK/**_

_*Ratio se separa levemente y termina de quitarle el vestido mientras Kou la carga a lo princesa y van para la habitación*_

_*Shelikernr se ríe de lo ebria que está y se tira en la cama, riendo como niña inocente que de inocente no tiene nada. Mientras los chicos también se recostaban en la cama, comenzó a besarlos uno por uno*_

_*Y así tuvieron sexo hard, y Kou de lo fuerte que fue el "climax" dentro mordió una almohada dejandolos a todos cubiertos por plumas blancas* _

_**/FIN FLASHBACK/**_

_**(Okami: al final Raito mojó XD) **_

**Shelikernr: **oh... ya me acorde... _*mirando hacia la nada* _

**Raito: **entonces?

**Shelikernr: **_*empieza a hiperventilar*_

_*Los tres recuerdan sobre lo que tenía que pasar acerca de la sangre fundadora y les da un infarto*_

**Los 3: **KARL NOS MATARÁ!

_***Luego de 30 minutos* **_

**Kou: **ahora te encuentras mejor?

_*Shelikernr estaba sentada en la cama, shockeada y con un vaso de agua y una pastilla "del día después" en la boca. No podía tragarla*_

**Shelikernr: **No...

**Raito: **¡Ya está, bitch-chan! Eres joven, ¡Algún día tendrías que hacerlo! _*feliz de la vida sabiendo que lo tenía todo planeado* _

**Shelikernr: **VOY A MATARTE, MALDITO VIOLADOR DEL BOSQUE! _¨*se le tira desnuda encima, nunca se había vestido*_

**Raito: **_*Oie ci* _

**Kou: **eh... M-neko-chan...

**Shelikernr: **QUE?! *lo estaba estrangulando al pobre Sakamaki*

**Kou: **estas como dios te trajo en mundo enfrente de mis ojos y me estoy poniendo so hot tete otra vez.

**Los tres: **...

_*Salsean otra vez* _

_***PASEMOS A OTRA PERSONITA QUÉ SE ENCONTRÓ DESVIRGADA***_

_*Kaori abre la puerta de Okami de una patada. por suerte ya los dos estaban vestidos y ordenando la habitación que era un cogedero de gato* _

**Okami: **QUE ES ESA FORMA DE ENTRAR?!

**Kaori: **¡CALLATE Y TOMATE ESTO ANTES DE QUE SEA EL APOCALIPSIS!

_*le da unas pastillas y se va* _

**Okami y Kanato: **...

**Okami: **Khé!? _*impaktada y sonrojada, Kanato se le acerca*_

**Kanato: **Conozco esas cosas.. *se siente a su lado*

**Okami: **¿A, si?

**Kanato: **Mi madre las tomaba TODOS los días...

**OKami: **Oh...

_*Ella se acuerda para que son y con prisa las toma... pero lo que no sabía era que esas pastillas eran las equivocadas, eran un mejoralito*_

**Okami: ***se lo toma*

_*Los dos suspiraron y se dijeron a si mismos que era mejor salir de la habitación ahora y encontrarse con los demás como si nada hubiese sucedido*_

_***MIENTRAS CON KAORI Y LA YUMACONDA* **_

**Kaori: **¡Como que no quieres!?

**Yuma: **Me case contigo por algo no?!

**Kaori: **PERO POR QUÉ!?

**Yuma: **Tú dijiste "TE AMO!" y yo te dije "YO TAMBIÉN!" y luego soltaste el rollo de casarnos y mira donde estamos ahora! BIENVENIDA AL MUNDO DEL CASORIO, QUERIDA!

**Kaori: **ESTABA BORRACHA! DEBISTE PARARME!

**Yuma: **NO QUERÍA! *ahora enojado*

**Kaori: **tch... IDIOTA! _*sale de la habitación enojada por que ya no va a poder ser libre para echarse sus buenos polvos con gente genial, aunque la Yumaconda no está nada mal que digamos*_

_***EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SHELIKERNR* **_

**Shelikernr: **...

**Kou: **...

**Raito: **...

_*estaban nuevamente en la cama con ella en medio, después de tener sexo por segunda vez*_

**Shelikernr: **ya no somos niños...

**Kou: **No...

_*Shelikernr recuerda cuando Raito, Kou y Shelikernr se pegaban en ropa interior a los 12 años y no terminaban con resultados sexuales como ahora*_

**Raito: **Y qué haremos con los demás?

**Kou: **Y Karl?

**Shelikernr: **padre será un problema.. _*se tapa la cara con la frazada* _Hubiera sido algo normal si fuese con uno.. pero con dos?! no me va a perdonar jamás...

**Raito: **¡Ya me acordé de algo!

**Kou: **QUÉ!?

**Raito: **Reiji tiene una pocima que la hizo especialmente para estos casos _~ *sale de la cama y rebusca en los cajones, cuando vuelve tiene un frasco rojo en la mano* _

**Shelikernr: **y para que sirve? devuelve la virginidad?

**Kou: **ya quisieras ~

**Raito: **Esto te devuelve la esencia que tenías antes de ser desvirgada _*se lo da* _bebe! ~

_**(Las cosas que uno se imagina...) **_

**Shelikernr: **_*bebe no muy confiada* _

**Kou: **ah si... esto no fue un trío..

**Shelikernr: **¿Que quieres decir con eso? _*dijo cuando terminó de beber* _

**Raito: **Reiji se fue mucho antes de que despertaramos ~

**Shelikernr: **QUEEE!?

_**/FLASHBACK/ **_

Reiji volvía de la party hard completamente borracho aun con la bata y la tanga de cuero, cuando se encuentra a tres chicos correteando hacia la habitación.

**Reiji: **que estan haciendo ustedes?

**Shelikernr: **Reijiii-kun! _*esta en ropa interior abrazando a Kou, que la sostenía en sus brazos y le lamía el cuello*_ Vamos vamos, hay otra fiesta!

y así... y así fue una orgía

_**/FIN FLASHBACK/**_

**Raito: **Sí... Reiji "el stripper científico" Sakamaki también estuvo anoche~

**Kou: **Lo bueno es que no nos podrá echar la bronca con lo de tu virginidad _*ríe*_

**Shelikernr: **... ¿Hay algo más que no sé? _*se quería pegar un tiro*_

**Kou: **quieres saber quien fue el primero?

**Shelikernr: **Cómo... que no

**Raito: **FUI YO!

**Kou: **_*lo empuja* _Y una mierda fui yo!

**Raito: **Pero si estabas tan borracho que no sabías ni por dónde entraba!

**Kou: **TE DIGO QUE FUI YO!

**?: **Fui yo

**Raito: **R-reiji!?

_*Reiji se había presentado con su ropa habitual a la habitación y miraba a Shelikernr algo apenado* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Tú, no es coña no? _*dice mientras se sostiene la cabeza con las manos*_

**Reiji: **L-lo siento _*avergonzado*_

**Raito: **No me jodan que estuve fantaseando con la idea y el primero en meterla fue Reiji!?

**Kou: **por lo menos la metiste, algo es algo ~

**Shelikernr: **Reiji... ¿No estás enojado conmigo? _*dice mientras hace puchero kawaii* _

**Reiji: **aah? por que tendría que estarlo? Deberías ser tú la que esté enojada conmigo...

**Shelikernr: **No... no estoy enojada... Por lo menos no pasó esto con alguien que no me quiere... *suspira y cierra los ojos* Fue con mis compañeros de toda la vida. *se acuesta en la cama nuevamente y los mira con un sonrojo* ... chicos...

_*Los tres la miran* _

**Los tres: **¿Si?

**Shelikernr: **... ¿Podemos hacerlo... _*los mira* ... _otra vez?

_**(MIENTRAS TANTO... EN LA SALA DE ESTAR DONDE ESTABAN AYATO, SUBARU, RUKI, AZUSA, SHU Y YUI) **_

**Yui: **mi cabeza... *con resaca*

**Ayato: **Chichinashi no grites... *También con resaca*

**Shu: **Que molestos son... *También otro con resaca*

_***en otra habitación***_

**Kaori: **argh...me duele mucho la cabeza...

**Yuma: **me sorprende que no te acuerdes de nada...

**Kaori: **tengo miedo de preguntar esto...pero...hicimos mas?

_**/Flashback/**_

_*yuma y kaori iban corriendo hacia una iglesia, llegaron y pagaron por una boda de un minuto*_

**Padre: **y por el poder que me da las vegas, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besarla pinche titan!

_*yuma la beso con intensidad como si quisiera devorar su boca,luego la toma y se van al hotel...*_

_**(Cambien su mente modo raito)**_

**Kaori: **traes condón?

**Yuma: **¡El condón es para maricas! Empezemos nomas... *se le tira encima*

_**/censurado/**_

_**/FIN FLASHBACK/**_

**Yuma: **¿Te has despertado desnuda a mi lado y preguntas?

**Kaori: **p-p-pero no pudo pasar nada...y preferiría que no hubiera pasado...cuando llegue me mataran!

**Yuma: **... tienes 18, verdad? *se rasca la cabeza*

_*Mientras tanto, con Kanato y Okami-san que acaban de llegar a la sala donde estaban los chicos* _

**Los dos: **buenos días.. *susurran*

**Todos con resaca: **NO GRITEN!

**Okami: **P-pero si no gritamos...

**Kanato: **Están con resaca como nosostros...

**Shu: **ayer Ayato hizo una mezcla de bebidas para todos... por eso acabamos así...

_*papamaki baja MUY apegado a christa y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja*_

**Papamaki: **les tenemos una sorpresa!

**Christa: **Nos reconciliamos *con brillitos yuri en los ojos*

**Todos: ***Se caen de espaldas* KEEEEEEEE?!

**Subaru: **MALDITO GILIPOLLAS QUE LE HICISTE! *prepara su puño*

**Ayato; **NO GRITES

**Todos: **¡NO GRITES SUBARU, COÑO!

_*aparecen Shelikernr, Reiji, Raito y Kou sonriendo de oreja a oreja* _

**Los 4: **buenos _días *con sonrisas frescas y rostros relucientes después de un hard por tercera vez* *Estaban contentos*_

**Papamaki: **ESPEREN!, YO SIEMPRE HAGO ESA MIRADA DESPUES DE... NO SERA QUE ...DIGAN QUE HICIERON!

_**(La xuxa ya los cacharon xDD)**_

**Raito: **p-pero qué dices viejo? _*nervioso*_

**Kou: **¡pasa que hubo una gran fiesta anoche! ~

**Shelikernr: **oh siii, toco mi banda favorita!

**Todos: **Green Day?

**Reiji: **sep.. _*acomodandose los lentes con una sonrisa en el rostro* _

_**Mentirosos de mierda XD**_

**Papamaki: **No me lo creo... _*Los cuatro le hacen ojitos y pucheritos kawaii pero Karl le cree solo a su niñita especial* _mas les vale...por que si no...los castrare! _*dice con voz de ultratumba*_

_*Los 4 comienzan a temblar* _

**Shelikernr: **¡A-ahora volvemos! _*se lleva a rastras a los 3 para hablar*_

_*Mientras* _

**Papamaki: **... que les pasa a esos 4?

**Christa: **... esas caras se parecen a las tuyas...

**Ayato: **si dos son sus hijos...

_*llegan yuma alegre de la vida y kaori como si hubiera muerto*_

**Papamaki: **_*mirada asesina* _¿Y ustedes qué?

**Kaori: **sin comentarios...

**Yuma: **_*silbando se va hacia la cocina a comer algo* _

**Christa: **... y ese anillo?

_*Todos se dan vuelta como la niña del exorcista*_

**Kaori: **q-q-que...anillo? _*esconde rápido su mano detrás de su espalda* _segura que estas viendo bien christa-sama?

**Christa: **S-segurísima! Oye que la vista la tengo buena!

**Azusa: **Sí es verdad! _*señala a Kaori* _ahí en su mano izquierda!

**Ayato: **¡matanga dijo la changa! _*le agarra la mano que escondía y vio* _Es un anillo de oro... Oye espera... Estas casada con alguien o solo te lo pones por presumir?

**Yuma: **Que eres idiota! Ella se casó conmigo! _*dice normal de la vida*_

**Todos: **que se casaron!?

**Kaori: **ES MENTIRA, YA DEJA DE MENTIR_! *le da un sape a Yuma, pero como no puede en la cabeza ya que es alto le pega en el trasero* _

**Yuma: **AY ESO DOLIO! D:

_*mientras tanto con los orgiosos *por la orgía salvaje que se plantaron* XD* _

**Shelikernr: **MIENTAN MEJOR! _*enojada* _

**Reiji: **Mentir no es de caballeros, Shelikernr...

**Kou: **Yo no estoy acostumbrado, siempre que mentíra Ruk... _*le dan un zape* _

**Raito: **¡Cierra el pico! ¿Qué no recuerdas? ahora mismo da igual la moral o la costumbre de mentir o no. Ahora lo que importa es salvar el pellejo. Por Shelikernr y por nosotros mismos..

**Reiji: **Si no quieren que nos maten...

**Shelikernr: **P-pero... _*todos la miran, se sonroja* _No me miren así! yo solo decía que... ahora hay que estar juntos...

**Raito: **Si estas hablando de lo que creo que estas hablando,.. oh si, muy juntos 7u7

**Reiji: **... Para guardar las apariencias.

**Kou: **¡Me uno otra vez!

**Shelikernr: **_*comienza hablar español* _Menuda manga de pervertidos... _*se sonroja*_

**Reiji: **y si no queremos sospechas...sera mejor que vayamos con ellos...pero que les decimos?

**Todos: **hm... _*pensando* _

**Shelikernr: **les decimos que fuimos a un club por el decimo aniversario de American Idiot de Green Day, y en la noche hay que armar un plan para que no se enteren de nada por nuestros aromas.

**Los tres: **okey...pero vayamos ya o seremos castrados_...*mirada de miedo* _

_*vuelven a donde está papamaki, ahora estaban desayunando en silencio panqueques* _

**Shelikernr y Kou: **Panqueques! a comer! _*se lanzan a los platos y comienzan a comer*_

**Yuma: **Oi, cerdos, ¡No se coman todo!

**Shelikernr: **callate! Hace mucho que no como panqueques... bueno, yo los hago no los como_. *ríe* _

**Kou: **Nee, M-neko-chan! _*le da un pedazo de panqueque en la boca a Shelikernr y ella acepta mientras lo miraba a los ojos* _

_*Todos se le quedan mirando con la boca abierta*_

**Papamaki: **A ver a ver... ¿Qué significa esto?

**Shelikernr y Kou: **¿Qué estamos comiendo? _*inocencia fingida* _

**Reiji: **No creo que eso sea nada alarmante padre *_se acomoda los lentes_*

**Papamaki**_**: **__*entrecierra los ojos* _No le des de comer en la boca a mi niña.

**Kou: **Haaaaaaai. _*le toma la mano debajo de la mesa* _

**Shelikernr: **neee Kou-kun! _*hace lo mismo que él hizo antes* _

_*Todos hacen facepalm*_

**Raito: **No es justo ~ ¡Yo también quiero que me des de comer, Bitch-chan! _*hace pucherito kawaii* _

**Shelikernr: **di aaaaa Raito-kun! _*mueve el tenedor hacia donde está él* _

_*Papamaki queda poker face* _

**Papamaki: **Raito, mírame a los ojos.

**Raito: **sii~ _*se caga al ver la mirada de su padre*_

**Papamaki: **Ya me la hiciste con mi primera mujer, pequeño cabroncete, no me la harás con mi niña... entendido?

_**(shelikernr: JAJAJA MUERO XD) **_

**Raito: **_*traga seco* _c-como crees que yo voy a hacer algo como eso?... que me estas insinuando?, eso me dolió _*finge estar indignado*_

**Papamaki: **_*intensifica su mirada* _

**Raito: **V-VALE!

**Shelikernr: **Oigan... podemos ver anime cuando terminemos de desayunar? Quiero ver InuYasha :3

**Todos se giran: **InuYasha?

**Shelikernr: **ssiii *O* hay un tsundere de pelo blanco que es igual a Subaru-kun

_*Todos se parten de risa*_

**Yui: **¿Se parece mucho a mi subarin?

**Ayato: **Si se parece a subaru debe ser horrible AJAJAJAJA _*se cae al suelo*_

**Okami: **Pues en verdad es hermoso :3

**Shelikernr: **y luego está Koga *u* _*hace mirada de enamorada*_

**Yui: **¿y se parece a alguien mas?

**Reiji: **Los que se parecen a los personajes de animes son ridiculos *suspira*

**Shelikernr: **... mira quien habla, Azusa de brothers conflict.

**Okami: **Tú te pareces al uno de Brothers conflict y nadie dice nada

**Reiji: **¿Y-yo? Retiro lo dicho...

**Shelikernr: **y Shu-san se parece a Natsume-san! *emocionada*

**Shu: **Tú te pareces mucho a Ema... *le acaricia la mejilla* pero con más pechos...

**Ayato: **¿Por qué las chicas de los juegos Otome son tan planas?

_**-Chiste interno, JAJAJAJA-**_

**Okami: **Yo no me parezco a nadie...

**Kaori: **Ni yo... pero Subaru no solo se parece a inuyasha, también a Tsubaki que también es de brother conflict...

**Okami: **Y Kanato se me parece mucho al Murasakibara de Kuroko no Basuke!

_**(momento anime :v)**_

**Raito y Kou: **y nosotros?

**Shelikernr: **em... um... Yo diría que Ukyo-san de BC es como un Kou adulto!

**Okami: **Y raito... Raito no tengo ni puta idea (?)

**Kaori: **Ayato se parece un poco a Yuuzuke... excepto que Yuuzuke es lindo tierno, en cambio el otro...

**Shelikernr: **¡Ya están dando InuYasha, vayamos a ver!

**Ayato: **¿EEEH? ¡No hay nadie más atractivo que Ore-sama!

**Shelikernr: **_*pone la tele y suena el opening¨* _Callen!

_***Luego de 10 minutos***_

**Shu: **esa Kikyo es muy bipolar... es como Kanato...

**Subaru: **Me estas diciendo que yo me parezco a ese de orejas?! POR QUÉ?!

**Todos: **por tsundere.

**Subaru: **La verga de todo

**Azusa: **Por qué todos quieren apretarle las orejitas a Inuyasha?

**Okami: **Tú no lo harías?

**Azusa: **Sí *se encoge de hombros*

**Okami: **Pues entonces

_**(N/a: era uno de mis sueño QwQ )**_

**Shelikernr y Yui: **Sesshomaru-sama es impresionante !

_*aparece la escena en donde Koga dice "__**tu eres mi mujer**__"*_

**Papamaki: **ESO, HOMBRE, ACLARA LAS COSAS!

**Raito: **Ese lobo si que juega duro.

**Kou: **miren la cara de Subaru 2 _*se refiere a Inuyasha XD *_

_*Todos ríen y Subaru gruñe en su lado del sillón, sonrojado* _

**Kaori: **Admito que Sesshomaru también tiene lo suyo _*mira pervertida*_, y ese Naraku también esta bueno, ¿por que no existirán en la realidad?

**Okami: **Por que nos odia el mundo...

**Shelikernr: **Si Bankotsu existiera me casaría con él... ~ _*mirada de enamorada* _

**Chicos: **Eh. .. estamos aquí _*molestos* _

_**(Herimos su orgullo xD)**_

_*llega el momento en que inuyasha y miroku se meten en las termas desnudos*_

**Las mujeres: **AY POR DIOS PERO QUE HERMOZOS! YO ME CASO CON ESOS! _*cara de enamoradas*_

**Los chicos: **OIGAN, USTEDES! D:

_*aparece Bankotsu en escena*_

**Shelikernr: **KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *_grito de fangirl_* EL LIDER ES BELLO EL LIDER ES BUENO, NO HAY VOLUNTAD OLVIDATE DE ELLO! (?)

_**(Los simpsons pls xD )**_

**Okami: **Quiero... que me haga bebés *_sonrojada_* Eso y una quesadilla...

**Kanato: **yo puedo eso y más. _*murmura molesto y celoso* _

**Reiji: **Oye, Shelikernr...

**Shelikernr: **¿Si? _*embobada por su personaje favorito*_

**Reiji: **Bankotsu es gay_. *celoso*_

**Shelikernr: **...

_***cinco minutos después***_

**Reiji: **BUENO PERDÓN, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO!

_*Sheli le estaba haciendo una fatality*_

**Okami: **sigo queriendo quesadillas *_puchero* _y bebés *_frunce el ceño_* y ver Kuroko no Basuke!

**Kaori: **Yo también quiero que Naraku me haga un bebé _*pervertida* _

**Yui: **El orejitas de perro igual es lindo _*sonríe tierna e inocente* _

_*Subaru es rodeado por un aura asesina al oír eso*_

**Subaru: **YO SOY MUCHO MEJOR QUE ESE PERRO HUMANO!

**Shelikernr: **ya... InuYasha no existe Subaru... :v

**Subaru: **M-ME DA IGUAL! *sonrojo tsundere*

**Yui: **Ojala que si exista ~

**Kaori: **Y Naraku ~

**Okami: **Y Sesshomaru ~

**Shelikernr: **Y Bankotsu, así me caso con él ~

**Los orgiosos: **... BASTA DE VER INUYASHA. *_se llevan a Shelikernr a la habitación_*

_*Todos se miran*_

**Papamaki: **y que le pasa a esos cuatro? *_dice mientras sigue mirando la serie_*

**Kaori, Yui y Okami: "**no sera que ellos..." *_se lo imaginan y se les hace el horror* _NNOOOO!

**Papamaki: **chiiicas, después hablamos de esas cosas. Ahora miremos Anime! *_padre otaku mode on*_

**Okami: **QUIERO VER KNB!

_***Mientras tanto en la habitación* **_

**Reiji: **¡No vuelvas a mirar esa maldita serie!

**Kou: **¡Completamente de acuerdo! *se cruza de brazos*

**Shelikernr: **¿¡POR QUÉ!?

**Reiji Y Kou: **PORQUE DA CELOS! QUE NO SOMOS BUENOS!?

**Raito: **Y si nos disfrazamos como los personajes de anime favoritos de Shelikernr y nos montamos una orgía otra vez?

**Todos: **...

**Kou: **oshe... no esta tan mal la idea...

**Los tres: **AHORA VOLVEMOS!

_*Salen de la habitación y se van a la calle a buscar cosplays*_

_**(Okami: yo y mis ideas de fantasías sexuales) **_

_**(Shelikernr: esas fantasías que me encantan y me hacen reír XD ) **_

_**(Okami: Me amas por eso)**_

_**(Shelikernr: Te hamo por eso :v ) **_

_*Cuando volvieron estaban vestidos de Sesshomaru, Bankotsu y Naraku... todos los miraron mientras se dirigían a la habitación*_

**Papamaki: **ALTO ALTO ALTO... por que visten así?!

**Raito: **Inuyasha es un gran anime... queríamos honrarlo _*vestido de Sesshomaru* _

**Kou: **A nuestra manera _*vestido de Bankotsu* _

**Reiji: **_*vestido de Naraku* _Ahora si nos disculpas... tenemos que ir a sacarnos selfies en el baño. _*se van corriendo a la habitación*_

**Papamaki: **Todo esto es MUY raro...

**Ruki: **Tus hijos son raros... Oh, mira, ya comenzó la serie de Okami.

**Okami: **_*canta el opening* _

_***después de diez minutos* **_

**Yui: **hahaha... es tan kawaii...

**Kaori: **Los chicos son... lindos. 7u7

**Shu: **ah... son muchos varones... igual que Free..

**Ayato: **tch, no compares Free con esto.

**Okami: **Viste Free?

**Ayato: **...

_*sale Murasakibara*_

**Okami: **MURAMURA! *_fangirlea? *_

**Subaru: **en serio viste Free?

**Ayato: **¡TIENE BUENA TRAMA!

**Shu: **Si... y torsos desnudos a morir...

**Ayato: **GOU ES LINDA!

**Shu: **y Makoto también...

**Yui: **VIVA EL MAKOHARU!

**Ruki: **EL RINHARU ES MEJOR!

**Todos: **...

**Ayato: **RUKI TAMBIÉN SE VIO FREE!

**Okami: **EL REIGISA, RINHARU Y SOUMAKO! PUNTO! DÉJENME VER ESTO! Y TRAIGANME QUESADILLAS CÓÑO YA!

_*Kanato va por sus quesadillas mientras los demás discuten sobre Free y Okami mira la serie con Papamaki y Christa*_

_*__**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Sheli y los orgiosos***_

**Raito: **¿Qué tal, Bitch-chan? ~

**Shelikernr: **... Sesshomaru-sama... _*mira a Reiji* _aaah... Reiji está igualito.. _*comienza a babear* _

**Kou: **Y yo ~ ?

_*estaba vestido de bankotsu*_

**Shelikernr: **asjadaa... Kou-kun... ¡De esta no se salvan!

_*Se les tira encima* _

_**/CENSORED/ **_

_*luego del hard*_

**Shelikernr: **y esto va a ser así siempre? *mirando el techo*

**Raito: **Hay algo de malo?

**Kou: **Yo lo veo genial ~ *sonriendo de oreja a oreja*

**Reiji: **no tengo ningún problema con esto. (El también fue desvirgado :v )

_*todos lo miran a Reiji con la boca abierta*_

**Reiji: **qué?

**Raito: ***ríe* Bienvenido al lado oscuro Reiji~

**Shelikernr: **awww Reiji, eres tan kawaii ! _*se le tira a abrazarlo y a besarlo*_

**Raito Y Kou: ***celosos* OYE!

**Shelikernr: **... celosos_... *les da un besito a cada uno* _

_*Luego de un rato se escuchan golpes desde la sala y todas las chicas gritando*_

**Reiji: **¿Tenemos que ir a ver?

**Raito: **... si es grave si...

**Kou: **yo quiero seguir durmiendo ~

_***MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA* **_

**Christa: **MATALA, MATALA AHORA MISMO!

**Papamaki y Subaru: **ES DEMASIADO RAPIDA!

**Ayato: **¡Ya la tengo yo! ¡Toma, asquerosa aberración de la naturaleza! *falla*

**Kaori: **Son vampiros y no pueden hacer nada con una cucaracha... menudo lio... *se ríe de ellos*

_*Okami le da un chanclazo*_

**Okami: **Punto final... ahora déjenme ver KnB

_*Christa se pone más tranquila y Azusa se baja de la mesa*_

**Ruki: **y a eso si le tienes miedo no?

**Azusa: **C-callate!

_*cuando termina KnB*_

**Yui: **waaaaaa~ es tan lindo ~

**Okami: **Murasakibara~~~ hazme hijos hermosura *fangirlea*

**Kaori: **Qué... hermoso *emocionada por el final*

**Kanato: **¡Oye! *enojado y celoso*

**Subaru: **No estuvo mal...

**Ayato: **Free es mejor...

_*Todos lo miran otra vez* _

**Ayato: **Es por la trama, carajo!

_*Se escucha un golpe muy fuerte desde la habitación de Sheli*_

**Papamaki: **¿Y eso?

**Christa: **Karl ~ Estás muy tenso ultimamente...

**Papamaki: **¿¡Como no voy a estarlo si Shin y Karla no se encuentran con su prima para cuidarla!?

**Ayato: **Voy a ir a ver que pasa.

_*se escucha dentro de la habitación "YO OBTENDRÉ LA PERLA DE SHIKON!" seguido por una risa malevola que todos sabían que era de Reiji* _

**Todos: **...

**Ayato: **si ire a ver que pasa con esos retrasados...

_*Ayato se levanta y va sigilosamente por si acaso* _

_*Cuando abre la puerta casi se le cae la mandibula*_

**Kou: **VOY A DESTROZARTE CON MI BANRYUU, TENTACULOSO!

**Raito; **YO, EL GRAN SESSHOMARU TE VOY A DERROTAR PARA LUEGO SEGUIR CON MIS FETICHES PEDERASTAS CON RIN

**Reiji: **LA PERLA DE SHIKON SERÁ MÍA!

_*Shelikernr miraba el desmadre desde la cama tapada hasta el cuello muriendose de risa, pero ninguno estaba vestido... solo con las pelucas y las espadas...*_

**Ayato: **QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE AQUÍ?!

_*Se quedan todos quietos, mirando sin respirar a Ayato* _

**Reiji: **E-esto no es lo que parece...

**Kou: **... _*se quedaron todos en sus posiciones a lo power ranger*_

**Raito: **... ¿Sorpresa?

_**CONTINUARA :D **_

_**LO QUE SE VIENE DESPUÉS NO LO VAN A PODER CREER. **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Continuando 7u7 **

**ADVERTENCIA: **

**EN ESTA PARTE SE VIENEN LOS FEELS D: **

_Continuando... _

**Ayato: **QUE DEMONIOS HICIERON USTEDES 4?!

_*Al oír los gritos aparecen todos menos Karl... caen mandíbulas*_

**Kaori: **... ya me lo imaginaba yo... PERO TENÍAN QUE SER RAROS VISTIENDOSE ASI?!

**Kanato: **Yo siempre pensé que Reiji se oponía a todo esto...

**Ruki: **... Nunca más volveré a verte de la misma forma, Kou...

**Shu: **Y después YO soy el perverso, no?

**Azusa: **... Raito tiene pelo blanco y largo... es raro...

**Yuma: **... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA _*se cae al suelo de la risa*_

**Subaru: **¡Onee-chan! _*mira a Shelikernr* _

_*y todos la miran a ella*_

_*y aparece Papamaki*_

**Christa: **_*se apiada de Shelikernr y los chicos y evita el desastre*_ KARL QUIERO SEXO!

_*Karl que aún no había visto nada por el tumulto de gente que tapaba la puerta. Oye a Christa, la agarra de la cintura y sale con ella hacia su cuarto*_

**Los demás: **...

**Subaru: **todos escucharon lo que yo escuché, no?

**Todos: ***asienten*

**Shelikernr y los orgiosos: **Bueno...

**Kou: **se descubrió el pastel...

_*Luego de media hora de explicarles a todos lo que pasó en esa fiesta sin contar que Yui también estuvo*_

_*Ruki se marcha indignado y los demás asqueados. Sólo quedan las chicas... y los orgiosos*_

**Kaori: **Bueno... Si Sheli-chan quiere un harem no nos opondríamos...

_*Ya todos vestidos con sus respectivas ropas*_

**Shelikernr: ***se tapa la cara* estoy tan avergonzada... me odiarán después de esto.

**Yui: **Sheli-san... ¡Eso no es verdad! Todos ellos hicieron sus cosas perversas, ¡Tú también puedes!

**Kou: **¿Que cosas perversas?

**Reiji: **Yui, que demonios sabes de ellos que nosotros no?

**Okami: **yo se que... _*se tapa la mano con sorpresa y corre al baño a vomitar*_

**Yui: **Sé muchas cosas de vosotros *enojada*

**Kaori: **Y no deberíamos ver qué tal está Okami?

**Shelikernr: **_*se olvida de todo y va a correr al baño donde está encerrada*_ Okami-chan! *golpea la puerta* ¿Estas bien?

_*Los orgiosos y las chicas se acercan*_

_*se oyen arcadas*_

**Okami: **n-no... entren

_*Shelikernr se teletransporta y se situa a si lado*_

**Shelikernr: **Okami-chan... ¿No estarás enferma?

**Okami: **Ni puta idea... ¡Ni siquiera se que comí!

**Yui: ***también aparece de la nada* Okami-san... ¿Estas bien?

**Okami: **NO SE PREOCUPEN QUÉ LO QUE ESTOY VOMITANDO SON ARCOIRIS! POS CLARO QUE ESTOY MAL!

**Kaori: **¡Pos no grites! *Desde la puerta*

**Shelikernr: **Oshe Okami... no será que...?

_*Mientras tanto con los chicos indignados, decepcionados y con kokoros rotos*_

**Ruki: **n-no puedo creerlo..

**Azusa: **Shelikernr...

**Shu: **_*no dice nada. Sólo bebe vodka*_

**Ayato: **Yo siempre pensé... que la habíamos cuidado bien...

**Yuma: **Shelikernr parecía de verdad una chica inocente...

_*aparecen los orgiosos, Ruki se levanta*_

**Ruki: **TU TIENES LA CULPA DE VOLVERLA ASÍ! _*se le tira encima a Raito y comienza el mortal kombat*_

**Todos: **PELEA PELEAAA!

**Raito: **¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA, ELLA LO ELIGIÓ POR SU CUENTA Y NO TIENE NADA DE MALO! *trata de sacarse de encima a Ruki*

**Ayato: **NO ERA LA IDEA CONVERTIRLA EN UNA PUTA!

**Shu: **Y NO SOLO ESO! *se levanta enojado hacia Reiji y Kou* LA HAN CONVERTIDO EN LA HIJA LEGITIMA DE CORDELIA.

_*Shelikernr, que había ido a buscar agua para Okami escucha todo y sus ojos se abren de golpe*_

**Shelikernr: **Oh... entonces... soy una... puta?

_*Todos voltean al verla*_

**Raito: **Bitch-chan... *sorprendido*

**Shelikernr: ***_baja la mirada y sonrie triste_* Ya veo... tienen razón. *_Los mira con algunas lagrimas en los ojos y les sonrie_* Gomen... *_se va caminando lentamente hacia su habitación_*

**Reiji: **Espera, a donde vas? *_frunce el ceño preocupado_*

**Shelikernr: ***_se voltea con una sonrisa y muchas lagrimas en todo su rostro_* A tomar mis cosas... voy a casa, no quiero molestarlos más.

**Kaori: ***_que buscaba al Shelikernr al ver que tardaba mucho_* Qué sucede?

**Shelikernr: **etto... dale el agua a Okami-chan, ahora vuelvo... *se dirige corriendo hacia su habitación y ahí estaba Subaru* Onii-chan...

**Subaru: ***mira las cosas en la maleta* ¿En serio te irás?

**Shelikernr: **... Ellos tienen razón... Me iré a ver a mi madre un tiempo...

**Subaru: ***triste* Pero... no es tu problema que ellos estén así, no les hagas caso... ¡No puedes dejar así a tu hermano!

**Shelikernr: ***Sonrie* Yui te cuida bien, además te escribiré cada semana... *lo abraza* Te quiero, onii-chan...

**Subaru: **¿Pero volverás?

**Shelikernr: **... no lo sé.

_*Se separa de Subaru y toma sus cosas, caminando hacia la salida*_

_*Aparece Okami corriendo que se acaba de enterar*_

**Okami: **SHELIKERNR! No te vayas *_jadeante por la carrera_*

**Shelikernr: **¡Okami-chan! Ehje... no me ire por mucho tiempo, lo prometo. *sonrie y la abraza* Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo están? *se refiere a los chicos*

**Okami: **Dolidos y tristes. Nadie quiere que te vayas. Y yo no soy excepción...

**Sheikernr: **¡Pero volveré! No me iré por mucho tiempo, solo unos meses... *infla los cachetes* y no me mientas... yo he escuchado por mi misma su furiosidad...

**Okami: **P-pero... *suspira* ¿Nos llamarás? Al menos a nosotras, no hace falta que a los chicos les hables...

**Shelikernr: ***asiente y la vuelve a abrazar* Lo prometo, saluda a Yui-chan de mi parte.

_*Okami la ve partir, y cuando ya se fue todos los chicos salen. Leeeeeentos *_

**Okami: ***mira con enojo al los chicos* Sois... _*iba al decir algo obsceno pero vuelve al correr al vomitar*_

**Kou: **M-neko-chan... *mira algo que sobresaltaba en el suelo* ¿Una fotografía?

**Reiji: **se le debio caer de la maleta...

_*Todos se ponen detrás de Kou para ver la fotografía, que era de los Sakamakis de niños y ella, abrazandose y sonriendo, detrás estaba garabateado una frase de Sheli* _

**Raito: **"La razón de mi felicidad" *leen*

_*Todos se quedan mudos* _

_**(ME MIRE DEMASIADAS TELENOVELAS MEXICANAS PARA HACER ESTO)**_

_*Todos se ponen sensibles y Azusa comienza a llorar*_

**Azusa: **Aunque no salgo en la foto... me causa mucha tristeza...

**Kaori: **... volvamos dentro, hay que ver la salud de Okami...

***Y ENTONCES PASAN 4 MESES ***

_*Aparece Okami con barriguita bajando a la sala*_

**Kanato: **Okami! No bajes tan apresurada las escaleras!

**Okami: **Pero si apenas di un paso lento!

_*Aparece caminando Ayato comiendo gomitas* _

**Ayato; **sobreprotector...

**Kanato: **¡Callate, tu serías así si estuvieras a punto de ser padre!

**Subaru: ***aparece con su hija de un mes de vida en brazos* sería peor... *oh si, tienen una hija kawaii*

**Okami: **No es "a punto" aún quedan 5 meses para que salga de cuentas..

**Kanato: ***suspira y la toma de las manos* Te ayudaré a bajar...

**Okami: **Gracias, cariño...

_Kaori tira la puerta de entrada de una patada. _

**Kaori: **HOY HAY CARTA!

_*Todos los vampiros se quedan estaticos y bajan la mirada tristes*_

**Okami: ***que ya había bajao* Abrela, quiero saber que dice.

_*La abren y comienzan a leer* _

_**-Queridas chicas: **_

_**Argentina está inundada por las lluvias, por lo que en 3 meses volveré a Japon. No estoy lista para volver a verlos, pero extraño mucho a mis amigas y a mi onii-chan... además quiero estar con mi sobrina y con mi futuro sobrinito. Shin y Karla van conmigo, volveremos el 15 de abril. **_

_**Padre no sabe todavía por que me fui, asi que mantengan las apariencias un poco. No hablen de esto con los chicos, haré lo posible para no molestar en mi estadía allí. Mandenle besos a Christa y a todos les llevaré regalos. **_

_**Con amor: Sheli- **_

_*se quedan mudas*_

**Kaori: **esto es grave... no hemos visto a Sheli-san en más de tres meses...

**Okami: **y ahora en tres meses más volverá...

_*a las dos e les abre la boca hasta el piso*_

**Ruki: **Pasa algo? Las veo muy tristes.. *_se acerca con una ceja alzada, desde que Oka-chu esta embarazada los Mukami se habían mudado a la mansión... nadie sabía por que pero era kawaii*_

**Las dos: **N-nada!

_*Cuando se encuentran solas* _

**Kaori: **Entonces es un secreto entre nosotras...

**Okami: **Me pregunto como se pondrán ellos, desde ese día ni siquiera Ayato dice "takoyaki"...

**Kaori: **Bueno... Sheli-chan es familia de todos modos...

**(PASAN TRES MESES MÁS) **

_*Okami esta en el sillon con una panzota de siete meses, había olvidado que hoy era 15 de abril*_

**Okami: **ayyyy... necesito comer chocolate con fresas *antojos de embarazada* CHICOS!

**Kaori: **¡calla calla! *aparece de la nada y le tapa la boca* Yo te llevo... por el momento no quiero ver a Yuma.. ¡Vamos de compras con Yui!

**Okami**: Vale vale *se saca la mano de su boca* Pero vamos ahora,¡Tengo hambre y si no como voy a gritar!

_*Las chicas se van en el deportivo rojo hacia el centro comercial junto a Yui* _

_*Mientras tanto, una chica caminaba hacia la mansión* _

**Shelikernr: **... Bien, no seas cobarde, solo vienes a ver a las chicas y luego te vas al castillo con Karl... *abre la puerta*

_*no aparece nadie*_

**Shelikernr: **... que raro... tal vez cumplieron su promesa de no decirles a nadie...

_*deja las cosas en el sofa y se pasa una mano por los cabellos* _

**Ruki: **Oye Reiji, has visto mi...? _*se queda estatico cuando ve a Shelikernr en el centro del salón* _

_*ella lo mira con ojos tristes*_

**Ruki: **Tú...

**Shelikernr: **Hola, Ruki_. *dice con voz inexpresiva* _

_**CONTINUARÁ... :v **_

_**En el siguiente se viene desmadre de vuelta, lo juro :D **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Continuamos shavas :3 **

**Este será laaaaaaaargo! **

**Ruki: **... *Shelikernr estaba cambiada*

_*Ahora no llevaba su pelo suelto como antes, sino atado en una coleta, su piel estaba más palida y estaba un poco más delgada. Llevaba un jean gastado con una musculosa blanca corta que dejaba ver su ombligo* _

**Reiji: **Ruki, me habías llamado? _*cuando mira quien está sus ojos se abren de par en par* _S-shelikernr!

_*Shelikernr lo mira con ojos tiernos y una pequeña sonrisa, cambiando totalmente* _

**Shelikernr: **Hola, Reiji-kun...

_*Reiji va al abrazarla*_

**Reiji: **Pensé que no volverías nunca más...

**Shelikernr: **... Si, yo también pensé lo mismo. _*cierra sus ojos mientras lo abraza* _

_*Ayato aparece junto a Kou, y el segundo es el que se sonrie al verla* _

**Kou: **M-neko-chan! _*corre hacia ella* _

_*Ayato solo mira, sorprendido al nivel 100*_

_*Aparecen Yui, Kaori y Okami por la puerta con bolsas de la compra. Además Okami se le caen las bolsas y va corriendo al abrazarla*_

**Shelikernr: **¡waaaaa! *es abrazada y siente la panza hinchada* ¿Que es esto? ¡Esta creciendo demasiado rapido! *ríe*

**Kaori: **Creo que nos olvidamos de que hoy es 15 de abril... *se fija la fecha y tambien va a abrazarla* Me alegro de que estes con nosotros.

**Shelikernr: **A mi también, he venido para verlas. *dice sonriendo, y su mirada vuela hacia Ayato*

_*Se rompe su kokoro*_

**Okami: ***hace puchero* tú tardaste mucho en volver! Es normal que esté gordita ~

**Ayato: **S-shelikernr

_*Todos se callan por que ven como ella lo mira sin expresión en su rostro* _

**Shelikernr: **... Hola, Ayato. ¿Cómo te ha tratado el verano? _*Inexpresiva a lo Kanna mode ON* _

**Reiji a Kou: **Crees que recuerde algo de lo que paso hace 7 meses? _*le susurra para que no escuche* _

**Shelikernr: **Si lo recuerdo... _*al final escuchó, lol.. Se gira a Ayato con una sonrisa triste* _Quedate tranquilo, no me quedaré aquí para hacer mis inmoralidades.

_**K.O**_

**Todos los presentes: **Auch

**Shu; **que es todo ese Rui...? Tú...

_*Shelikernr se gira y lo mira*_

**Okami: **creo que este ambiente no es bueno _*se acaricia la panza*_

**Shuu: **...

_*Shelikernr se vuelve a girar sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Quieren abrir sus regalos? _*mueve la mochila que tiene detrás llena de cachibaches*_ ¿Donde está Subaru-nii y Raito-kun?

**Okami: **Yo quiero!

**Yui: **Subaru está arriba con la niña. Voy al avisarle~

**Shelikernr: **haaai~ _*se sienta en el sofa y comienza a sacar cosas* _Les traje algo de Argentina, son algunos mates.. yerba mate para hacer mates y algunas que otras cosas para comer (?) _*Le entrega una caja roja a Okami*_ Ese es mi regalo para ti y para el niño~

**Kou; **neee~ Koneko-chan! ¿y a mí? _*emocionado* _

**Shelikernr: **Esto ~ _*le entrega CDs de musica hardcore argentinos *_

**Okami: ***se pone sensiblera* Ohhh es un pijamita~~

**Subaru: ***bajando y las escaleras con el bebé en brazos* ONEE-CHAN!

**Shelikernr: **SUBARU-NIICHAN! _*tira la mochila a Reiji y salta corriendo hacia los brazos de Subaru que la abraza agilmente a pesar de tener el bebé en sus brazos*_

**Subaru: **Se te echaba de menos~

**Shelikernr: **Se... pero ahora volví y creo que no quiero volver a irme _*mira a la pequeña niña que estaba en brazos del vampiro* _Ay por dios... ¡ES UNA COSA TAN KAWAII Y ADORABLE_! *brillitos gay en los ojos* _

_*Mientras tanto, Shu caminaba desesperado donde estaban sus hermanos que no habían visto a Shelikernr. De una patada rompe una puerta y ve a Yuma, Azusa, Kanato, y Raito que jugaban a las cartas* _

**Shu: **BAJEN! *grita*

**Todos: **POR QUE?! No molestes!

**Shu: **ESTÁ SHELIKERNR IDIOTAS!

**Todos: **...

_*se teletransportan y dejan a Shu solo* _

**Shu: **Manga de... HIJOS DE PUTA! _*también se teletransporta* _

_**(tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a acabar bien... :v )**_

**Shelikernr: **Hola chicos~

_*Azusa se pone marica de la emoción*_

**Azusa: **ay por dios, ay por dios! _*salta y aplaude todo contento* _

**Kanato: **Shelikernr-san _*sonrisa amable y aliviada*_

**Yuma: **H-hola... _*incomodo por que podía sentir el ambiente tenso del lugar* _

**Raito: **... _*se queda en shock dos minutos* _BITCH-CHAN! _*grita como fangirl y se le tira encima*_

_*Mariconeo general por parte de todos. Excepto de los que pusieron verde a Shelikernr (Ayato, Shu y Ruki )*_

**Azusa: **Y... y que tal Argentina?

**Raito: **Cómo es?

**Kou: **Tanto llovió?

**Shelikernr: **TODO ALLÍ ESTA INUNDADO! *_hace señas con las manos y ríe* _Argentina... está lleno de turros...

**Kou: **¿Turrones? Eso es rico...

**Raito: **ella está hablando de personas, idiota!

**Reiji: **te quedarás a dormir aquí? _*emocionado y feliz* _

**Shelikernr: **etto... pensaba ir a dormir a lo de papamaki...

**Todos: **que?! Pero si aquí es igual de bueno!

**Okami: **No tanto para ella. *voltean a verla* Deben de recordar ciertas personas que no se disculparon con ella

_*Shelikernr baja la mirada y los demás miran incomodos, ninguno se había disculpado* _

**Ayato: **Y-yo... yo lo lamento... _*se disculpó primero* _

**Ruki: **No debimos decirte eso... a pesar de todo ellos tienen razón, es tu vida...

**Shu: **No eres como Cordelia... Todos lo sabemos...

_*Todos voltearon a Shelikernr, que sabían que los perdonaría seguramente con sus saltitos alegres y sus sonrisas* _

**Shelikernr: **... Bien_. *dijo y se quedo en silencio con los ojos cerrados* _

_*Todos se quedaron mudos*_

**Azusa: **esa... no es Shelikernr...

**Shelikernr: ***parpadeando* Los he perdonado, no? Además... no había nada que perdonar... es más, deberían perdonarme ellos a mí.

_*En eso Shin y Karla demolen la pared con sus patadas* _

**Shin: **HEMOS VUELTO, PERRAS!

**Karla: **Creo que no hacía falta gritarlo. Ya se dieron cuenta genio...

**Shelikernr: ***suspira* Shin, a veces no sabes como hacer una entrada perfecta.

**Shin: **Mi entrada fue completamente perfecta!

**Reiji: **Me arreglan la pared ahora antes que los queme a todos!

**Yuma: **Tienes un fetiche con quemar gente no? _**(LOOOOOL) **_

**Kou: **En fin... creo que deberíamos dejar a algunos que hablen solos ~

**Reiji: **cierto... en fin, vamos a prepararle la habitación a shelikernr. *la mira* No discutas, esta noche te quedas aquí.

_*Todos se van y se quedan Ruki, Ayato, Shu y Shelikernr en la sala de estar*_

**Ayato: **Y bueeeno... todo bien no?

**Shu: ***suspira* no idiota... si nos quedamos aquí con ella fue por algo...

_*facepalm* _

**Shelikernr: **... _*en silencio sin mirarlos* _

**Ruki: **Shelikernr... _*se acerca, pero tuvo que esquivar un cuchillo que salió volando hacia él*_

**Shelikernr: **No te acerques! _*furiosa*_

**Ayato: **¡Creí que nos perdonaste!

**Shelikernr: **TÚ CALLATE! *suspira* Los perdoné, pero no quiero verlos en cien mil años tocandome o acercandose a mí.

**Shu: **Pero...

**Shelikernr: **MENOS TÚ, TÚ TIENES PROHIBIDO CUALQUIER RELACIÓN CONMIGO!

_*Shelikernr se va hacia su antigua habitación dejandolos a todos como piedras*_

_***Mientras tanto en otra habitación* **_

**Yui: **Estoy muy alegre de que Sheli-chan haya vuelto... _*dice mientras hacía dormir a su bebé, no tiene respuesta*_ ¿Subaru?

_*Subaru miraba algo triste por la ventana* _

**Subaru: **se que no quiere estar aquí... tu no la conoces como la conozco yo, se muy bien que algo le pasa.

**Yui: **Estoy muy alegre de que Sheli-chan haya vuelto... _*dice mientras hacía dormir a su bebé, no tiene respuesta*_ ¿Subaru?

_*Subaru miraba algo triste por la ventana* _

**Subaru: **se que no quiere estar aquí... tu no la conoces como la conozco yo, se muy bien que algo le pasa.

**Yui: **La verdad es... que no parece la misma que cuando nos fuimos a las Vegas.

**Subaru: **Bueno, se debe a que también Cordelia era prima lejana de su madre... debió de decirle algo para que se ponga así...

**Yui: **como que prima lejana?!

**Subaru: **Calla! Si... _*Se sienta en la cama y se tapa el rostro* _Solo espero que se le pase el enojo de una buena vez... ella no va a tolerar ser llamada Cordelia por más tiempo y va a matar a alguien...

***Mientras tanto en otra habitación* **

**Okami: **¡Pateo, OMG ESTA PATEANDO!

**Shelikernr: ***acababa de llegar* OMG EN SERIO? *corre hacia ella*

**Kanato: **YO TAMBIÉN QUIERO SENTIR LAS PATADAS!

**Yuma: **Yo puedo patearte si quieres, lo sentíras (?)

_*Kanato pone una de sus manos en la barriguita de Okami y se emociona al sentir las pataditas de su hijo*_

**Kanato: **Es.. es muy hermoso *brillitos gay en los ojos*

**Shelikernr: **A que si? *u*

_*De pronto escuchan una patada y alguien cayendo*_

**Yuma: **¡NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A DARME CHIRLASOS!

_*Kou estaba tirado en el suelo*_

**Kou: **TAMPOCO TENÍAS QUE PATEARME, COÑO!

**Shelikernr: **Extrañaba eso :'v

**Okami: **¿Qué pasó?

**Yuma: **¡Kou me nalgueó!

**Kou: **¡Lo hice con amor!

**Shelikernr: **¡Eso es amor y lo demás pendejada!

**Kanato: **Hace mucho Kou no nalgueaba a su hermano... me alegra saber eso.

**Okami: **suertudos... mi hermano y yo ni nos hablamos. Y hablando de familia...

**Reiji: ***apareciendo de la nada* otro drama en vivo¨? 7u7

**Shelikernr: **Sientate :v

**Kanato: **tu hermano no merece tu amor... *acariciando su cabello*

**Okami: **n-no es eso... llevo mucho tiempo fuera de España y no le dije nada a mi familia de... bueno... de nada...

**Shelikernr: **¡¿Como que no les has dicho nada?!

**Okami: **ES COMPLICADO!

**Yuma y Shelikernr: **¡No es excusa! Aunque... podrías no decirles.. de todos modos estás viviendo con nosotros...

**Okami: **p-pero... y si quieren que vuelva en un tiempo? Yo no quiero irme!

**Todos: **No vayas (?)

**Shelikernr: **Tienes 15 y estás embarazada y de un vampiro, ya no pueden reclamarte nada (?)

**Kou: **Amo estos comentarios ironicos, es como si todo fuera una pendejada (?)

**Yuma: **Oh si, con el cosito con parentesis (?)

**Okami: **Es cierto... TENGO 15 AÑOS!

**Kanato: **creo que yo debería opinar en esto,

**Shelikernr: **Cierto cierto, el futuro padre de Yandere junior tiene que opinar!

_*Todos se quedan en silencio esperando la opinión de Kanato*_

_*Okami se tensa* _

_*Todos estan tensos y incomodos* _

**Yuma: **yo... etto... pues... creo que deberíamos dejarlos para que hablen tranquilos.

**Shelikernr: **S-si...

_*Todos se van y Kanato and Okami quedan solos*_

**Kanato: **Pero... aunque ya seas mayor y es tu vida... creo que tienen un poco de derecho de saber que es lo que te pasa... Pero no permitiré que te vayas con ellos si tú no quieres.

_*Shelikernr, Yuma, Reiji y Kou están escuchando la conversación por la puerta*_

**Reiji: **esto es tan bueno_... *fangirleando en voz baja* _

**Shelikernr: **vamos... hablen hablen!

**Okami: **Kanato... ¿En serio me ayudarás en esto?

_*Kanato le toma las manos* _

**Kanato: **Eres mi mujer, y te amo... todos tus problemas siempre serán los míos, y juntos los vamos a arreglar. ¿De acuerdo? nunca estarás sola, siempre te protegeré y cuidare de ti, saldremos adelante juntos y pontro seremos tres...tres personas felices.

**Shelikernr: **Oye Reiji, estás llorando?

**Reiji: **... no. *esconde el rostro*

**Yuma: **pff... JAJAJAJAJAJ

**Kou: **Vale vale, no los molestemos más... de todos modos ya es hora de dormir, debes de estar muy cansada por el viaje M-neko-chan.

**Reiji: **tu habitación ya esta lista

**Raito: **nfn~ quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

**Kou: **y yo?

**Shelikernr: ***ve como le hacen pucherito los tres* Argh, malditos... vamos...

**Yuma: **ustedes no se salen de sus costumbres eh... *se ríe, a el le daba igual lo que hacía su hermanita*

**Shelikernr: **Solo vamos a dormir, Yuma-niichan... Oyasumi~

_*Se van caminando los cuatro*_

_*Okami y Kanato dejan de ser espiados* _

**Kanato: **¿Cuanto falta para que nazca?

**Okami: **Dos meses todavía... ya quisiera que fuese ahora. *murmura* y infla las mejillas*

**Kanato: ***suspira* Me pregunto a quien de los dos saldrá...

**Okami: **y si se pareciera a ti?, seria muy tierno, le darías a teddy?

**Kanato: **...

**Okami: **No me digas que no le darás a Teddy.

**Kanato: **¡N-no es eso! Solo estaba pensando... que sería mi regalo para su nacimiento..

**Okami: **... _*Lo abraza con fuerza*_

**Kanato: **Si es niña o un niño... ¿Qué nombres le pondremos?

**Okami: **¿Y si es más de uno? ¿Y si son gemelos? ¿O Trillizos?

**Kanato: **Por favor no me asustes... *se imagino teniendo de hijos a un egocentrico y a un degenerado en potencia*

**Okami: ***ríe* Ya... Entonces dime, ¿Qué nombres?

**Kanato: **Eso lo decidiremos después, primero hay que conocer a nuestro hijo.

_*La besa*_

**Okami: **Siempre eres tan tierno conmigo *sonriendo*

**Kanato: ***suspira* Y no lo dejaré de ser, Okami...

**Okami: **Escucha, creo que se mueve..

_*Kanato posa el oido en la barriga de su mujer, y siente las pataditas*_

**Kanato: **es increible como algo tan pequeño puede hacer tanto escandalo ahí adentro...

**Okami: **¡Pero si ya es muy grande! *rie*

**Kanato: **Te amo, sabes? _*pasa una mano por sus cabellos al momento de incorporarse nuevamente*_

**Okami: ***se deja acariciar y sonríe* Lo sé de sobra~

_**MIENTRAS TANTO CON... CON EL TRIO IGNORADO :v **_

**Ruki: **¿Por qué mierda no nos has dicho que volverías a nosotros también? *luego del trance de los cuchillos*

**Ayato: **Ruki... Shelikernr no está en la habitación...

_*Ruki se da cuenta, taaarde* _

**Ruki: **Demonios es cierto... me voy.

_*Se teletransporta hacia la habitación de Shelikernr* _

**Ruki: **Shelikernr!

**Shelikernr: **¡waaaaa! _*se asusta tanto que golpea a Ruki sin querer*_ Ay, Ruki lo lamento! _*va a ayudarlo*_

**Ruki: **N-no es nada... auch... _*La mira* _¿Por qué te fuiste?

_*y entonces se da cuenta de que ella se estaba cambiando y estaba semi desnuda frente a él. Ella también se da cuenta y se sonroja con intensidad :v * _

**Shelikernr: **¡C-CALLATE Y NO ME MIRES, BAKA!

_*Se levanta para cambiarse apresudaramente y tropiesa, cayendo al suelo* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Auch! Maldición estoy sangrando... _*se había raspado el codo, intenta taparse con los brazos su desnudez*_

_*sientes que te tiran del brazo y al ver quien era te tiran a la cama y ruki se pone encima tuyo*_

**Ruki: **Yo... igual quiero

**Shelikernr: ***intenta forcejear* S-sueltame! Ruki basta! *ya enojada*

**Ruki: **No... No quiero eso.

_**(Bueno a ver si ahora cambiamos hacia donde están Shu y Ayato por que sino voy a morir XD )**_

_***mientras tanto con Ayato y Shu* **_

**Shu: **no me esperaba ese cambio en ella... *apenado*

**Ayato: **Se nota que no es la misma de antes...

**Shu: **Creo que le hicimos mucho daño.

**Ayato: **Y todo por que somos unos simples imbeciles...

_*Llega Reiji, escuchó todo*_

**Reiji: **¿Quien eres tú y que hiciste con Ayato? *dice divertido*

**Ayato: **¡Callate! Todo esto es la culpa de ustedes tres.

**Shu: **No entiendo como pudieron convencerla...

**Reiji: ***con su pose genial* Somos amigos desde niños y nos tenemos confianza.

**Kou: **¡Y el alcohol hace todo lo demás! *aparece de la nada*

**Raito: **Si os sirve de consuelo... no hicimos nada que ella no quiso~

**Ayato: **Callense de una puta ves!

**Shu: **No creo que ella lo halla hecho por que quiso, la conocemos y sabemos que debieron pedirle que bebiera tal cantidad para decidir hacerlo con un pervertido, un heterocromo y un simple einstein!

**Kou: **La verdad es que... bueno, no nos acordamos de todo pero se que ella estaba algo ebria...

**Raito: **Ya nada se puede volver atrás ~ lo que pasa en las vegas se queda en las vegas ~

**Reiji: **Además... Ella de lo que más miedo tenía es como lo tomarían ustedes dos *Señala a Shu y a Ayato*

**Raito: **Se llevó una sorpresa taaaan grande ~

**Kou: **M-neko-chan es tan buena... ¡Ella ni siquiera nos lastimó! Bueno... a Raito lo estranguló... *ríe*

_*Shu y Ayato se sorprenden*_

**Ayato: **D-de verdad se preocupó por nosotros?

**Reiji: **De verdad

**Kou: **Por lo que se,ella se preocupa mas por ustedes que por nosotros~

**Raito: **Suertudos ~

**Shu: ***sorprendido* Nosotros no sabíamos... *se escucha un gran grito desde la habitación de cierta viajera*

_**+en la habitación con ruki+**_

**Ruki: **¿Por que te resistes con migo? Yo igual quiero hacerlo contigo *te mira con ojos suplicantes*

**Shelikernr: **¡Callate y dejame ir! ¡Yo no quiero esto y menos contigo! *intenta golpearlo pero no puede*

**Ruki: **...

_*Ayato rompe la puerta a lo Subaru*_

**Ayato: **PERO RUKI JODER!

**Shelikernr: **¡Chicos! *dice llorando* ¡Ayuda!

**Shu: **Ruki... maldito bastardo... *saca a Ruki de encima de ella y la abraza posesivamente* Me prohibes tener algo contigo y lo dejas a él?

**Shelikernr: **¡S-sueltame tu también! ¿¡Qué no escuchaste mi grito de ayuda!? _*se aparta con enojo de shu y va corriendo hacia Reiji* _

**Shu: **... "ay mierda es cierto" ...

**Reiji: **Ruki, podrías ser tan amable para darnos una explicación de lo que quiciste hacer con shelikernr? *dice enojado mientras la abraza*

**Raito: **Si no quieres que te... AHORQUEMOS EN ESTE BENDITO INSTANTE!

**Ruki: **... *hace seña con las manos*

**Kou: **No entendemos tu lenguaje de violador, Ruki.

**Ruki:. **...*sigue haciendo señas*

**Los chicos: **SE MAS CLARO!

**Ruki: **NO TENGO EXCUSA! *grita*

**Shelikernr: **... ¡PRIMERO ME DICEN PUTA Y LUEGO ME AGARRAN DE ESA MANERA, ESTO ES RARO! Reiji, ahorita me cambias de habitación antes de que me de un papatus.

_*Aparece KAori de la nada* _

**Kaori: **Escuche unos gritos y... ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? ¿QUE TIENE RUKI EN LA CARA?

_*Todos miran a Ruki y gritan del horror*_

**Reiji: **¿Pero que?...

**Ruki: **hmm...QUITENME ESTA COSA!

**subaru: ***silbando* takoyaki ven aquí...

_*El Bichito de color rojo salta de la nariz de Ruki hasta caminar hacia Subaru, lo agarra con mucho cariño*_

**Ruki: **ESE BICHO DEL MAL ES TUYO?! *le señala con un dedo*

**Ayato: **OE! No es un bicho del mal! *se cruza de brazos*

**Subaru: **Tranquilo, no saben lo que dice *le habla al bicho*

_*Shelikernr y Kaori miran a Ayato y Subaru con cara de WTF*_

**Ruki: **ESE BICHO CASI ME MATA!

**Reiji: **que desgracia que no alcanzó...

**Ayato: **no es un bicho! se llama takoyaki!

**Subaru: **Es una sorpresa para mi hija que estará de cumpleaños mañana!

**Shelikernr: **OMFG! Yo también tengo un regalo para ella *mira a todos los vampiros a excepción de Subaru* ... no peleen, quiero descuartizarlos a todos cuando lo hacen. *sonrisa yandere*

_*Saca una cajita de su bolsillo y adentro hay un collar de perlas negras* _

**Shelikernr: **que tal eh, tu onee-chan se ha lucido *hace pose genial*

**Subaru: **Gracias por acordarte de ella nee-san~

**Kaori: **Sheli-san~, ¿podemos hablar en privado? *te susurra*

**Shelikernr: **etto.. si! *se la lleva corriendo hacia el baño*

**Kaori: **y por que el baño?

**Shelikernr: **Aunque no lo creas el baño es el unico lugar donde estoy sola :'v

**Kaori: **Confiesalo!,se que sientes algo por alguien no?,no creó que sean los orgiosos...y una preguntita, POR QUE NO ME DETUVISTE CUANDO ME CASE CON YUMA!, POR CULPA DE USTEDES ESTOY CASADA CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN NO QUIERO!, ahora no puedo echarme los polvos con los chicos a quien quería *hace puchero*

**Shelikernr: **Etto... Si, si siento algo por alguien pero todavía.. _*suspira y sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas*_ todavía no puedo perdonarlo... ¡Y NO DIGAS NADA, USTEDES SE EMBORRACHARON A LO LOCO Y A MI REIJI ME QUITÓ LA VIRGINIDAD, A LA MIERDA SER LA SANGRE FUNDADORA AHORA! Creí que ustedes solo tendrían polvos cosmicos a morir... QUE SABÍA YO QUE IBAN A CASARSE!

_*mientras tanto fuera de la puerta*_

**Ayato: **OMG en serio fue Reiji.

**Shu: **y yo que pensaba que era trolazo...

**Raito: ***pasa cantando* SOY UN VAMPIRO EL PEDAZO TE MIRO LALALA~

_*Facepalm* _

_*Dentro del baño* _

_*Las dos se miran*_

**Ayato: **Callate pedazo de imbécil *susurra*

**Shu: **si Reiji estuviera aquí...

_*la puerta se abre con tanta fuerza, mandando a volar a los vampiros* _

**Chicas: ***con aura asesina* CUANTO ESCUCHARON!

**Ayato: **¡N-no escuchamos nada sobre que Reiji te quitó la virginidad!

**Shu: **Dios, Ayato, que idiota eres...

_*Kaori tiene un aura asesina nivel 100%* _

**Kaori: **Bastardos... eso era una conversación privada de mujeres...y ya su lo escucharon no tendré mas remedio que matarlos...no,no,mejor los castrare y se los haré comer...jiji, ayato se los comerá como takoyaki y shu como aderezo para bistec...

_*Kaori se les acerca con una mirada yandere y los chicos gritan como niñas*_

**Shelikernr: ***no puede parar de reír* Si tío Ritcher estuviera aquí estaría muriendo de la risa o ayudando...

**Ayato: **SHELIKERNR AYUDANOS!

**Shu: **POR FAVOR!

**Shelikernr: **Oh no... paguen las consecuencias ~

**Kaori: **Reiji-san...

**Reiji: **s-si?...*miedosito*

**Kaori: **Esta noche yo preparare la cena,A COCINAR_!*pesca a ayato y shu y se los lleva a la cocina*_y advierto que el que entre se unirá instantáneamente a cenar,sheli-san después seguimos hablando si?

**Shelikernr: **S-si...

_*Kaori se va con Shu y Ayato que estaban gritando como niñas, asustados. Reiji y Shelikernr quedan solos*_

**Shelikernr: **Presiento que los chicos no tendrán decendencia...

**Reiji: **... bueno, ni que quisiera sobrinos, podrían pelear con mis hijos.

_*Shelikernr mira a Reiji* _

**Shelikernr: **hijos?

**Reiji: **No, no malpienses por favor, es que ...*se sonroja* tu sabes, si es que tu terminas...

**Shelikernr: **... ¡C-como se te ocurre! *sonrojada* Reiji, no digas cosas asi que yo...

_*Reiji la calla con un beso* _

**Shelikernr: **Reiji... *sonrojada y distraída*

**Reiji: **Sabes a lo que me refiero, pero no quiero que lo mal entiendas, por que yo... -*es interrumpido*

**Kaori: **ejem! *carraspea* necesito llevar a otra persona a la cocina?, chicos! salgan! _*shu y ayato salen traumatizados y con la ropa manchada de algo rojo*_

**Reiji: **No... es nada. *oculta su rostro de la vista de Kaori*

**Ayato: **Y-yo.. N-no quiero... q-que me molesten en todo el día... _*se va caminando y cojeando hacia su habitación*_

**Shu: **... _*Estaba contraído por el terror, y sin decir mucho se va hacia su habitación*_

**Kaori: **por favor bajen todos a comer~! *grita sobre su hombro*

**Reiji: **que le hiciste a esos pobres?

**Shelikernr: **Por favor dime que no les has hecho nada sangriento. *aterrada*

**Kaori: ***ríe* Solamente les golpee un poco mientras miraban "2 girls 1 cup" y "1 man 1 jar_" *vuelve a reír" _

_**(N/a: NUNCA VEAN ESOS VIDEOS) **_

**Reiji: ***tic en el ojo* ... de verdad eres cruel...

_***En la cena***_

_*en la mesa estaban los platillos favoritos de todos...solo faltaban los platillos de shu y ayato y cuando se sentaron...*_

**Kaori: **Chicos~...acá les traje algo especial para ustedes~, Shu, te prepare un rico bistec con mi salsa especial roja y para Ayato unos ricos takoyaki con salsa de tomate...o era otra salsa que les puse? *se hace la inocente pero con cara de diablita*

_*Ayato y Shu miran sus platillos y sus rostros se ponen verdes* _

**Yui: **Shu-san, ¿Usted está B...? *Shu vomitó y dejó helada a Yui*

_*Ayato también comenzó a vomitar en el suelo y a todos se les fue el apetito en un segundo* _

**Shelikernr: **... esto no me lo esperaba... _*decía tapandose la boca del asco, ahora ella quería vomitar*_

**Kaori: **¿Que les pasa chicos? Estos son unos platillos que les prepare con mucho amor para ustedes~ *finge que va a llorar* Reiji, mire que son malos!

**Reiji: **Chicos...esta es una comida que Kaori les preparo especialmente para ustedes, seria de muy mala educación dejarla ahí y que no la coman *dice aguantando la risa*

**Ayato y Shu: **P-pero...

**Karla: ***apuntandolos con un tenedor* COMAN!

_*Amenazados, aterrados y humillados, los chicos comen*_

**Kaori y reiji: **¿Y?, ¿que tal sabe su "comida favorita"?...

**Shu y Ayato: **... *mastican* ... no tiene sabor...

**Kaori: **... Ah si? *sonrisa diabolica*

_***10 segundos después* **_

**Ayato: **ESTA ARDIENDO, MI BOCA ARDE! _*corre por todo el lugar tomando cualquier cosa para aliviar el picante* _

**Shu: **MALDITA SEA, ES HORRIBLE! _*esta girando de lado a lado en el piso abanicandose la lengua (?) *_

_*Reiji comienza a reírse estrepitosamente y Kaori también* _

**Shelikernr: **Así que salsa picante extraída de mexico, eh... *sonriendo con malicia*

**Kaori: **Les dije que lo pagarían,no queremos que te vayas, por lo que les digo ahora: Al que se atreva a hacer algo que la moleste sufrirá el infierno *cara del mismo diablo*

**Reiji: **eso significa que de verdad los vas a castrar? *arqueando una ceja*

**Kaori: **Oh si, tú lo has dicho cuatro ojos :D

**Shelikernr: ***Sonríe* ¡Estuvo delicioso, gracias! *se va corriendo a su habitación y nadie supo el por qué*

**Kaori: ***viendo que shelikernr se fue se le acerca okami*

**Ambas chicas: **NO QUEREMOS QUE SE VAYA ASI QUE ESCUCHEN QUE NO PERMITIREMOS QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO!,Y SI SE VA POR CULPA DE ALGUIEN VA ATERMINAR MUYYYY MAL! _*aura extremadamente maligna* _(_**creó que vinimos del infierno)**_

**Todos los pretendientes: **¡S-si! _*con los dedos cruzados en la espalda sin que nadie los viera, no dejarían de hacer sus "maldades" perversas con la chica Tsukinami*_

**Kaori: **Bien! *sonriendo dulcemente* Okami debe estará cansada, Kanato lleva la a su cuarto por favor, yo me voy a dormir a mi cuarto~ *se va a su cuarto*

_*kanato se va con okami*_

**Yui: **waaa~ a mí me está ganando el sueño... ¿Vamos, Subaru? *lo mira con ojos perversos*

**Subaru: **¡S-si! *sonrojado, se teletransportan*

_*Los demás se quedan allí como estatuas*_

**Kou: **Hay tensión en el ambiente... *dice gracioso, sonriendo con burla*

**Yuma: **Oh, callate...

**Raito: **¿Y ahora que hacemos?

**Kou: **Ahora la tendrán vigilada para que nomle hagamos nada~

**Ayato: **Y todo por culpa de ustedes tres *señala a kou,raito y reiji*

**Los orgiosos: **Nosotros no le dijimos puta...

_*Ayato se calla* _

**Reiji: **Además, no entiendo que tiene de malo... ¡Somos adolescentes, es adolescente! Debe de hacer estas cosas... *Mira a Ruki* ¿No recuerdas cuando te cachamos con las cinco chicas?

**Raito: **Ese día fue inolvidable *riendo como loco*

**Ayato: **... *sigue callado, planeando cosas en su mente*

**Ruki: **N-no se a lo que te refieres! *dice nervioso*

**Kou: **Ahora que recuerdo...nunca se lo dijiste a M-neko-chan

**Ayato: **...*sigue pensando profundamente*

**Ruki: **¡E-eso fue un accidente!

**Raito: **Ayato-kuun, que te sucede?

_*Todos miran a Ayato que está pensando sujetando su barbilla*_

**Ayato: **En nada...

**Reiji: **El no puede pensar,ni siquiera tiene cerebro...

**Ayato: **¡Callate!

_*Todos se ríen, pero lo que no sabían era que Ayato tenía un plan para que Shelikernr lo perdonen*_

**Kou: **Bueno~ supongo que es algo tarde, ¿No? ¡Oyasumi! _*se va a la habitación que compartía con Raito por que eran buenos amigos* _

_*Todos accedieron a irse a dormir, pero Ayato se quedó dormido en el sofá por quedarse pensando* _

_**/Horas después/**_

_*Una chica con su camisón blanco hasta el suelo caminaba de puntitas hacia el balcón que daba la vista hacia el jardín de rosas*_

**Shelikernr: **waa... meses que no veía esta hermosura...

**?: **Y meses que yo no veía a esta hermosura~ _*alguien la abraza de sorpresa por detrás*_

**Shelikernr: **¡uwaaaah! Kou-kun no me asustes así! _*dice riendo, y dej a que la abrace* _

**Kou: **M-neko-chan está más delgada, ¿Es que no comes allá en Argentina? _*Apoya su cabeza en la coronilla de Shelikernr, la aprieta más* _

**Shelikernr: **... _*No quiere hablar de eso y se tensa*_

**Kou: **No te asustes...solo venia a despedirme, ¿no me dirás adiós?

**Shelikernr: **¿A donde vas? Justo cuando... volvía yo... *se gira y lo mira a los ojos*

**Kou: ***sonriendo* Tengo una gira y lo sabías, pero te fuiste antes de poder disfrutarte mucho más tiempo... *acaricia su mejilla* pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible para no dejar a mi varita linda sola~ *te da un tierno beso en la frente* bueno, deseame suerte~!

**Shelikernr: **¡Espera, Kou-kun! *lo toma de su chaqueta antes de que se vaya*

**Kou: ***sorprendido* ¿Qué pasa, M-neko-chan?

_*Shelikernr lo besa en los labios con cariño* _

**(Shelikernr no cambia :v )**

_*kou la abraza y corresponde de el beso*_

**Kou: **nfu~ ... Creo que sigues siendo la misma gatita de la que me enamore~...

**Shelikernr: **S-solo es un beso de... despedida... *cierra sus ojos mientras se deja besar por el idol*

**Kou: ***modo rey del salseo ON* Por mi dame todos los besos de despedidas que quieras... o algo más

_*Shelikernr abre los ojos de la sorpresa*_

**Kou: **...no...quieres~?

_**(Kaori: Garchatelo como despedida XD)**_

**Shelikernr: ***sonrojada* ... ijirirrjrir *sonidos raros cuando uno está indesiso*

**Kou: ***sonriendo* Tiene la letra I, suficiente para mí.

_*La carga en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama*_

**Kou: **Será mi mejor despedida ~ *le susurra*

_*La recuesta y se pone encima de ella, besandola y subiendo sus piernas, el camisón blanco se desliza hasta que sube en sus caderas*_

**Shelikernr: **Kou-kun... hay mucha brisa fría... *gime cuando siente las manos de Kou en su cuerpo*

**Kou: **Tranquila...esta ves seremos solo nosotros dos~...

**Shelikernr: **..S-si... *lo besa*

_***2 horas de pasión después :v* ~**_

**Shelikernr: **No te vayas.. *abrazada a él*

_*Kou abre sus ojos lentamente, adormilado y abrazando con fuerza a Shelikernr. Aferrandola a su pecho desnudo* _

**Kou: **solo diez minutitos más... *murmura en su oreja*

_*suena un celular, Kou contesta*_

**Kou: **Alo?

**?:** QUE NO PIENSAS VENIR AQUI! DEBISTE VIAJAR HACE 50 MINUTOS!

**Kou: ***era su representante* ¡MIERDA, EL VUELO! Ahora mismo ire, lo siento! *se corta la llamada*

**Shelikernr: **... hice tardar mucho a este idol.. *infla los cachetes mientras lo abraza*

_*Kou Ríe y la rodea con los brazos otra vez* _

**Kou: **Volveré tan pronto que ni tendrás tiempo para extrañarme ~ Te traeré un lindo recuerdo... solo esperame~

_*se teletransporta hasta alla pero con un pequeño detalle...no se vistio*_

_*El representante, el aviador y todos lo que los esperaban casi les da un infarto*_

**Kou: **¿Por que tanto drama? *no se daba cuenta de que estaba desnudo*

**Uno que pasaba por ahí: **¡PONTE ROPA, QUE SE TE VE HASTA EL CORAZÓN!

_**CONTINUARA :v **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Lamento si dije que subiría ayer, pero tuve muchos problemas y no pude hacer nada T-T **

**Pero acá tienen la continuación :D **

**...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Volviendo a la mansión/**_

_*Suena un teléfono*_

**Shelikernr: **¿Un telefono? Los demás deben de estar dormidos... ire a contestar..

_*baja las escaleras y quiere agarrar el telefono, pero alguien lo toma por ella y contesta. Ella se esconde en la oscuridad*_

**?: **Por favor, no moleste a estas horas.

**Shelikernr: **_*escucha a escondidas* _

**?:** tch... ¡No me interesa si no es conmigo con quien quiere hablar! La señorita ya se encuentra dormida, la siguiente llamada asegurese de que no sea a altas horas de la noche.

**Kaori: **waaa~ Sheli-san no podía dormir así que... _*Shelikernr le tapa la boca y le dice que no hable y que espie con ella* _

**?:** ¿Que en Argentina es de día? Me vale, aquí estamos dormidos y no nos interesa esos problemas que tenga, adios.

**Shelikernr: **¿D-desde Argentina?

**Kaori: **_*Sorprendida* _Acaso tú... ¡¿TIENES UN NOVIO ALLÍ?! _*Sheli le da un zape* _

**Shelikernr: **QUÉ NARICES VOY YO A TENER NOVIO!? _*se paraliza* _y si es... Acaso podría ser mi... hermano biologico. _*tiembla de miedo*_

**Kaori: **QUÉ!?

_**/Mientras otro celular suena/**_

**Kaori: **Qué pasa con las llamadas?

**Shelikernr: **Es el mío... _*Contesta* _Alo?

**?: **¡Maldicion, hermana, los chicos me odian!

**Shelikernr: **_*tic en el ojo* _Eres tú... matías... "CARAJO!"

**Matías: **¡Claro que soy yo! ¿¡Acaso esperabas la llamada de alguien más!? Tengo un aviso que darte.

**Shelikernr: **no me gusta el tono con el que dices "aviso".

**Matías: **Calla y escucha, madre quiere que vayas con los tipos esos a la casa, en Buenos Aires.

**Shelikernr: **_*grita* _QUEEEEEEE?!

**Matías: **oh vamos, se que quieren conocer aquí.

**Shelikernr: **papamaki ya conoce...

**Kaori: **por que gritas?

_**/En otro cuarto/**_

_*suena otro telefono en la habitación de Okami y Kanato* _

**Kanato: **¿Hola? _*enojado por el sueño* _¿Quien llama a estas horas de la noche?

**?: **¿Okami eres tú?

**Kanato: **¿Ah? ¿Podría decirme quien es usted?

**?: **Dile que soy su maldito padre. El mismo que le dijo que debería haber vuelto esta semana.

**Kanato: **¿Usted es su padre? Entonces usted es mi... _*Okami le arrebata el telefono* _

**Okami: **¿H-ho...la? _*temerosa* _

**?:** OKAMI! SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS ESTAR AQUÍ CON NOSOTROS!

_*Los gritos eran tan fuertes que hasta Kanato escuchaba a su lado*_

**Kanato: **¿Me puedes explicar esto, cariño? _*con el ceño fruncido* _

**Okami: **L-lo lamento.. tengo que colgar aquí es muy tarde... ¡Los llamaré mañana! _*cuelga rapidamente y se tapa el rostro con sus manos* _

**Kanato: **¿Que sucede? ¿A donde tienes que ir? ¿Con quien? _*sigue preguntando* _

**Okami: **Es que mi familia... quería que esté con ellos ahora, era la fecha para volver, pero no se como volver con esto a la vista _*señala su vientre y lo acaricia con cariño, las lagrimas salen* _Además... me harían abortar...

**Kanato: **NOOOOOOOOOOO! Tú no irás! Te quedarás aquí para siempre y no irás de nuevo a España! _*la abraza posesivamente con lagrimas en sus ojos* _

**Okami: **Kanato...

**Kanato: **Quedate aquí... no les hagas caso... por favor... _*la abraza con más fuerza y las lagrimas se caen*_

**Okami: **y si se presentan aquí? _*corresponde el abrazo*_

**Kanato: **Para entonces nosotros seremos tres... no tienes por que preocuparte por eso ahora, tú solo trata de estar tranquila. _*la separa y le besa la frente* _Si? Ahora a dormir, mañana hay que hacer muchas cosas... _*ve como Okami lo mira* _¿Eh, por que me miras así?

**Okami: **No quiero que llores. Y menos por mi culpa...

**Kanato: **_*se sonroja* _¡N-no estoy llorando! _*Le acaricia la mejilla* _Tan solo me preocupo por ti, y por que no voy a dejar que unos simples humanos te lleven lejos de mí.

**Okami: **P-pero esos simples humanos me "críaron".

**Kanato: **Me vale, y ahora... a dormir. Necesitas descansar y de esto hablaremos en la mañana_. *la besa con ternura en los labios* _por favor, hazme caso aunque sea una vez. Tienes mucho sueño.

**Okami: **_*sonríe tierna* _está bien y por cierto... hoy fui al médico _*se acerca y susurra en su oído*_ es niño~

_*Kanato se sorprende, se queda quieto un momento mientras ella ya se acostaba en la cama. Al final sonríe.* _

**Kanato: **Con que un niño...

_*y se desmaya de los nervios, pre infartos futuros XD okno*_

**Okami: **¿¡K-kanato!?

**Kanato: **ejhe... un niño... ejhe... _*divagaba en sueños*_

_*Okami, que había corrido hacia donde estaba él, sonrió y le acaricio los cabellos*_

_*Le besa la frente con cariño*_

**Okami: **Descansa cielo~ _*se recuesta a su lado y los tapa al ambos con la manta*_

_*Mientras tanto, las dos espías con el telefono a los gritos*_

**Kaori: **Yo no quiero que Oki-san se vaya... ¡Debemos de hacer algo! _*zarandea a Shelikernr modo maniatica* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Callate o se despertarán y Kanato va a matarnos! _*murmura* _Eso no es problema, Kanato no dejaría que se vaya tan facil... el tema es que deberíamos trasladarnos hacia otro sitio para no ser encontrados (?) _*modo misión ON*_

**Kaori: **¿Y a donde los mandamos?

**Shelikernr: **_*sonrisa malefica* _a donde NOS mandamos, querrás decir...

**Kaori: **Estás diciendo que... _*Shelikernr asiente* _

**Shelikernr: **Oh si, nos vamos a Argentina _*se pone los lentes de sol y hace pose genial*_

_***Al día siguiente en el desayuno...* **_

**Shu: **_*se veía que no había dormido un carajo, comía como zombie mientras miraba a Shelikernr con los ojos entornados* _

**Ayato: **_*Todavía estaba con la lengua ardiente y solo chupaba hielo*_

**Kaori: **¡Ejem! Les tenemos una noticia.

**Todos: ***_dejan de comer_* ¿Noticia? ¿Tene"mos"?

**Kaori: **¡Sep! Shelikernr-chan, ¿Nos haces los honores? ~

**Shelikernr: **_*escupe todo el agua que estaba tomando de la sorpresa* _¿A-ahora?!

**Kaori: **sep... ¡Anda diles! _*con una sonrisa* _

**Shelikernr: **Bueno... por el momento tenemos que irnos a Argentina.

_*Todos escupen las bebidas que estan tomando* _

**Todos: **¿QUEEE!?

**Kaori: **OH vamos, será divertido!

**Yuma: **¡No sabemos hablar español!

**Ayato: **Además ese lugar es demasiado extraño!

**Karla: **La gente de allí está loca.

**Shelikernr: **¿Qué has dicho, querido primo de mi corazón? _*tic en el ojo y aura maligna*_

**Shu: **_*hablando a penas* _No...iremos...

**Kanato: **¿Para que iríamos allá?, ¿Que no ves que puede ser un problema viajar con alguien embarazada? ¿Y si le pasa algo a mi hijo? ¿ah? ¿Que harás? _*cofcofsobreprotectorcofcof*_

**Shelikernr: **Oh, tú callate obseso del control. _*rodea los ojos* _Es por Okami por lo que lo hago... ¿No lo entienden? Solo será una semana, y cuando no haya más problemas volveremos. *_Mira a Shu con frialdad* Recuerda que tú no mandas ahora *le hace señas con los dedos de I'm Watching you* _

**Okami: **_*le brillan los ojos* _Harían eso por mi, chicas?

**Kaori: **Obvio que si, solo que...

**Shelikernr: **Mi casa es algo pequeña... tendrán que quedarse en las habitaciones del fondo y yo estaré en las habitaciones de adelante. ¡Pero les prometo que les enseñaré cosas! Iremos a la capital, vamos a conocer Tigre, iremos a un recital de La Renga... _*seguía parloteando con lucesitas en los ojos*_

**Okami: **¡Seria fabuloso! Ya estoy harta de vivir con estos que solo dan al buche _*señala a los hermanos menos a su Kanatin* _

**Reiji: **He ir a un museo... _*brillos gay en los ojos* _

**Kaori: **Ver chicos que la tengan grande... _**(estoy casada pero seguiré mi profesión de la perverción 7u7) **_

_**(Oshe Kaori eso es genial 7u7) **_

**Yuma: **¡O-oye! *enojado*

**Shelikernr: **Bien... podemos ir en el avión privado, además vi en el calendario de Kou que estaría en unos días tocando en Argentina. _*sonrojo intenso* _¿B-bien? ´¿Qué dicen?

**Kaori: **¡Yo me apunto!

**Okami: **¡Yo también!

**Kanato: **_*suspira* _Si Okami quiere ir, entonces si...

**Yui: **¡Yo también quiero ir! Será genial disfrutar allá, ¿No, Subaru?

**Subaru: **... _*suspira* _bueno, no me opongo.

**Shelikernr: **¡Eso es, Onii-chan! _*mira a los que no se han decidido* _¿Vamos? ¿Siiiiii? _*hace una super sonrisa derrapadando SWAG*_

**Kaori: **¡Animense!

**Todos: **Con una condición...

**Shelikernr: **_*parpadea* _¿Cual es?

**Todos: **¡Que se porten bien!

**Los que si aceptaron: **... pero si nos portamos bien!

**Shu: **No hablamos de eso, estamos hablando de que no hagan sus desmadres. Nosotros en ese lugar no conoceremos el idioma y solo Kaori, Okami y Shelikernr nos pueden ayudar. _*suspira* _Si pueden con eso, aceptamos y marchamos en este mismo instante.

**Shelikernr: **... ¡SI, SHU! _*sonrie con alegría y Shu se queda helado*_

**Shu: **B-bueno... _*No puede hablar mucho*_

**Okami:**Llamaré a mi padre...

**Kanato: **Y eso?

**Okami: **Se enfadará. Vendrá a Japón pero yo estaré en Argentina _*ríe malvada*_

**Shelikernr: **Oshe eso es diabolico :v De acuerdo... voy a preparar mis cosas _*mira a todos con brillitos en los ojos*_ En media hora los quiero en la limo!

_*se va dando saltitos completamente feliz*_

**Okami: **¡Vamos! Tengo que preparar mi maleta...

_*30 minutos después todos estan en la limosina, Okami y Shelikernr están que quieren gritar de la emoción* _

**Reiji: **chicas... por que tienen esas caras? _*algo nervioso*_

**Shelikernr: **Acaso no puedo estar contenta de ir con todos mis amores a mi tierra natal?

**Okami: **Acaso no puedo estar contenta de viajar por el mundo? _*con lucecitas en los ojos mientras se acariciaba el vientre*_

**Reiji: **b-bueno vale. No hace falta ponerse a la defensiva

**Okami: **y hablando de viajar _*mira a Kanato* _mi hijo conocerá la Feria de abril Sí o sí!

**Kanato: **_*viendo la mirada de "oh dices si o no duermes mañana"* _E-esta bien...

**Shelikernr: **Bueno ~ a la mierda todo me van a escuchar hablando porteño _*ríe* _

_*Pasan 5 horas y están en el avión*_

**Azusa: **_*muerto del asco* _¿Queda mucho?

**Shelikernr: **¡Ya no más poquito! _*se abraza a Azusa por la emoción y casi lo afixia con sus enormes Te... digo con el abrazo :v * _

_*El avion tiene turbulencias* _

**Okami: **ay, carajo... _*se va al baño a vomitar* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Que demonios? _*se suelta de Azusa y ve que le llegan 100 mensajes al celular, y lo peor es que no eran para ella*_

_*Acojone general* _

**Shelikernr: **OKAMIIIII _*le grita desde la puerta del baño* _¡Tienes 100 mensajes for you!

_*Todos se quedan mirando a ver que hace Okami*_

**Okami: **_*sale palida del baño* _¿De quien son?

**Shelikernr: **_*lee y palidece* _Tu padre...

_*Le entrega el telefono y sale corriendo hacia su asiento*_

_*Okami los va leyendo paralizada y se sienta poco a poco*_

_*Todos se alejan lentamente al sentir el aura maligna, Raito empuja a Kanato hacia adelante y luego se van corriendo con Sheli*_

**Kanato: **Q-qué dice?

**Okami: **D-dice que está en la mansión. _*susurra con mirada inexpresiva* _

_*En la mansión, en la habitación de Shu había una nota que decía __**"Nos juimos a Arshantaina, capaz cinco no vuelvan. Chaito!"**__* _

**Kanato: **Cómo!?

**Shu: ***oh no, leeran la nota...*

**Shelikernr: **Tranquilos, yo la tengo... _*lanza la nota* _

**Todos: **¿¡Como!?

**Shelikernr: **Pff... un idiota la escribió y yo sabía que estarían en la mansión, al menos a ver si ella estaba allí. _*bufa* _

**Shu: **Oye ese idiota soy.. _*Shelikernr lo mira fría*_ Oh, ok... _*asustado*_

**Kanato: **¿Entonces está todo bien?

**Okami: **Se ve..que si... _*respirando aliviada* _Pero aun así, es mejor no aliviarse. No le voy a contestar los mensajes por un tiempo, pero... _*empieza a respirar agitada*_

**Shelikernr: **¡Okami-chan, respira profundo! ¡Recuerda que tienes un bebé! _*la zarandea un poquito para hacerle entrar en razón*_

**Okami: **p-pero él no parará hasta llevarme de vuelta a España!

**Kanato: **Okami escuchame, _*la toma de hombros y la mira a los ojos* _Estas embarazada, estamos en un avión y si tienes un ataque no podemos hacer nada. Solucionaremos ese problema después de que el niño haya nacido, ¿De acuerdo? Hasta ahora solo disfruta del viaje.

**Okami: **_*se queda sin habla*_

**Reiji: **_*fangirleando en un lugar apartado* _Esto es oro!

**Shu: **Eres un metido, sabías?

**Reiji: **Eres un arruina novelas en vivo, ¿Sabias?

_*Shuu rueda los ojos*_

**Voz: **ATENCIÓN POR FAVOR, ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE LLEGAR A NUESTRO DESTINO. SENTARSE Y DEJEN DE ROMPER LAS PELOTAS HASTA QUE ATERRICEMOS.

_*todos se quedan poker faces* _

**Shelikernr: **bien... ya escucharon, ¡A sentarse!

_*todos vuelven a sus respectivos asientos y obedecen*_

**Azusa: **ya estás mejor? _*mira a Okami*_

**Okami: **_*respirando hondo y volviendo a inspirar* _creo que si... _*Kanato le toma la mano y le sonríe* _

**Kanato: **Tranquila, cuando lleguemos te recuestas y duermes un rato...

**Shelikernr: **_*desde adelante* _Seeeh,quiero ver a mi hermano que me ha jodido en todo el viaje con sus llamadas, ahora que lo pienso debería apagar el celular _*lo apaga* _

_*Shu, que está en el asiento de adelante se gira para encarar a Shelikernr* _

**Shu: **¿Podemos hablar?

_*empieza una turbulencia muy fuerte y el avión se zarandea*_

**Voz: **NOS HAN INFORMADO QUE NO SE PUEDE ATERRIZAR EL AVION ASI QUE EL VIAJE VA A SER RETRASADO HASTA MAÑANA, TENDREMOS UN DIA MAS DE VUELO ASI QUE NI SE LES OCURRA SACAR LA CHAMPAÑA QUE NO ESTOY DE HUMOR PARA FOLLAR.

_*todos suspiran cansados* _

**Shelikernr: **Demonios... Bien, si es una noche más y ya es media noche... Hay que dormir_. *Los mira a todos* _Buenas noches, chicos...

_*Va caminando al baño que está muy alejado de todos ellos*_

_*el baño era para ambos sexos (y para hacer eso también)*_

**Azusa: **_*que estaba dormido un rato* _debo... ir al... baño _*sale corriendo como alma que corre el diablo*_

_*Cuando abre la puerta y la cierra tan apresuradamente con cerradura que no se daba cuenta que Shelikernr estaba cambiandose allí* _

**Shelikernr: **A-azusa-kun?!

**TODOS SABEMOS COMO TERMINARÁ ESTO. **

**LES AVISAMOS QUE DESDE ACÁ SE VIENE TODO LO HOT, PERVERTIDO Y HASTA BIZARRO POR QUE SOMOS NUEVAS EN ESTO DEL SALSEO COSMICO :v **

**Azusa: **Y-y-yo lo siento! _*iba a salir todo de ahí pero al tomar la perilla con su fuerza de vampiro la saco y se quedaron encerrados* _Oh... oh...

**Shelikernr: **Demonios... bueno, de todos modos estaba rota desde hace tiempo... ya sabía que alguno de ustedes la sacaría con su fuerza... _*suspira y apoya en el tocador* _¿Los demás duermen?

_*La descarada no se había dado cuenta que se había puesto a medias el camisón*_

**Azusa: **Sheli-chan...

**Shelikernr: **¿Si?

**Azusa: **se...te ve...todo _*se sonroja al ver su cuerpo*_

**Shelikernr: **¡Waaa, Azusa! _*intenta ponerse adecuadamente el camisón pero se resbala y cae encima de el vampiro* _

_*Sus miradas se encontraron al mismo tiempo que él la tomaba de la cintura para que no se golpee* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Estás bien, Azusa-kun? _*pregunta inocentemente* _

**Azusa: **...

**Shelikernr: **Azusa...

**Azusa: **_*la da vuelta en un 2x3 y queda encima de ella* _Dejame a mi también por favor... No sabes cuanto me he contenido desde que me declare...

_*Shelikernr no entiende un carajo, pero cuando se acuerda su rostro se pone rojo* _

**Shelikernr: **¡Pe-pero...! _*la había callado con un beso*_

_*ella le correspondió sin saber, enroscando sus lenguas y con el vampiro que ahora pasaba las manos blancas por su cuerpo*_

_*El calor comenzó a invadir ese lugar, Azusa pasaba las manos como locas por el cuerpo de ella. En un momento la toma y la sienta en el tocador* _

_*Con la fuerza que tenía le quitó el camisón por arriba, y en ese momento se soltaron sus cabellos castaños. Ahora solo estaba en ropa interior, encima del tocador y jadeando*_

**Shelikernr: **A...Azusa... N... _*la había callado otra vez con el beso*_

_*Volvieron a besarse y él la agarró de las caderas, acercandolo más a él y que sienta su... urgencia*_

_*Shelikernr gimió cuando "eso" rozó su intimidad*_

**Azusa: **_*muerde su labio con uno de sus colmillos y bebe de la sangre* _Esta noche... es mi turno...

_*La vuelve a besar y ella desabrocha su camisa torpemente. El vampiro se la saca de un movimiento rapido y la tira hacia lejos de ellos. Azusa comenzó un recorrido de besos en todo su pecho* _

**Shelikernr: **aah... Azusa... ¡Ah! _*gime más fuerte cuando muerde uno de sus senos, sin clavar los colmillos* _

**Azusa: **_*también jadeante besa donde la mordió y sigue besandola y dejando ligeros chupones por todo su pecho.. va bajando hasta llegar a su vientre y muerde gentilmente su piel*_ Shh... baja la voz...

**Shelikernr: **N-no... no puedo... _*murmura, con el rostro sonrojado*_

**Azusa: **Si nos oyen... no podré seguir... Además está doliendo... _*refiriendose a su.. ejem 7u7* _Solo has silencio, Sheli... _*sigue con su recorrido de besos y chupones hasta volver a su boca*_

_*Shelikernr envuelve a Azusa con sus piernas, haciendo rozar sus intimidades. Los dos gimieron dentro de sus bocas* _

_*Azusa comenzó a acercarse más a Shelikernr, y sus dedos agiles rastrearon las bragas de ella* _

_*De un tiron fueron retiradas*_

**Azusa: **Mucho mejor... _*gruñó sensualmente en su oído* _

**Shelikernr: **Es... injusto...

**Azusa: **¿El qué?

**Shelikernr: **Soy la unica... que esta desnuda... _*dice sonrojada* _

**Azusa: **_*sonríe* _Eso puede arreglarse... Solo debes de hacerlo...

_*Shelikernr comienza a bajar sus pantalones mientras empieza a besar su pecho*_

_*Azusa se estremece ante las caricias de ella, y como por ultimo rozaron su miembro que ya de por si estaba que explotaba* _

_*Azusa gimió, y ella beso el hombro del vampiro mientras lo acercaba más a ella* _

**Shelikernr: **Azusa... dejame... _*le susurra en el oído mientras baja nuevamente hacia su pecho, solamente para seguir bajando hasta sus boxers* _

_**(Shelikernr: SHELIKERNR SALSEA COMO NUNCA YEAAAH!)**_

_**(Kaori: SALSEO!SALSEO!GRACIAS KAMI-SAMA POR DARNOS ESTO!)**_

_*Azusa gime al sentir a Shelikernr tocar su miembro*_

**Azusa: **N-no...pares...por favor...

_*Shelikernr mantenía el rostro sonrojado, escondido en el pecho desnudo de Azusa... nunca había hecho eso, pero habia que intentar* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Lo estoy... haciendo bien? _*dijo con voz aguda por la timidez, y él levantó su rostro con sus manos, estaba muy sonrojado*_

**Azusa: **Eres tan... jodidamente tierna. _*la besa y deja que ella continue con su trabajo, jadeando en voz baja por las caricias*_

**/Mientras tanto, afuera.../**

**Raito: **_*Con su detector de orgasmos encendido* _Azusa es un maldito pillo... ¡Animo! _*dice para si* _

**Ruki: **_*Desde su asiento leyendo una revista* _¿Shelikernr no debió de haber salido ya?

**Yuma: **Recuerda que fue al baño a cambiarse, y las mujeres hasta para dormir se arreglan...

**Yui, Okami y Kaori: **Escuchamos eso!

**Yuma: **_*pre infarto* _Gomen gomen!

_**/De nuevo a la porno.../**_

**Shelikernr: **¿Que... haces? _*le dijo al ver como el vampiro acariciaba su zona intima. Gimió fuerte al sentir ese lugar acariciado* _

**Azusa: **Sh... te haré sentir... _*jadeó cuando ella apretó su agarré, envuelto en sudor*_ Te haré sentir bien... ¿Estas lista?

_*mientras acariciaba su entrepierna, insertó un dedo en su interior* _

**Shelikernr: **S-si... _*se abrazó a él, abriendo más sus piernas y envolviendolo nuevamente__*** **_**(OKAMI VA A MORIR POR ESTO) **

_*Ella comenzó a gemir fuerte cuando sintió como sus dedos salían y entraban de su interior con velocidad* _

**Shelikernr: **ah... pa...ra...¡AH!

**Azusa: **shh... ven, puedes gemir aquí. _*la besa otra vez y ahoga sus gemidos altos dentro de su boca*_ No creas que... me conformaré con esto. _*le dijo al separarse para volverla a besar* _Aunque no lo haya practicado... no soy un novato en esto...

**Shelikernr: **No... ah... import... ¡Ah! _*los dedos del vampiro abandonaron su interior y ahora se encontraba mirando a Azusa con ojos humedos* _A-Azusa...

**Azusa: **Pidemelo... _*le susurra entre labios y baja para morder su cuello*_

**Shelikernr: **Hazlo... ah... Hazlo!

**Azusa: **_*Sonríe* _Como tu quieras... _*Se posiciona bien entre las piernas de ella* _Solo te diré que no podré contenerme...

_**(Azusa me va a dar intenso contra el tocador, mañana no me muevo :v ) **_

_*Sintió su miembro en su entrada, y ella se abrazó con fuerza a él. De una estocada entró en ella y no pudo evitar un gemido de placer*_

_*Comenzó a moverse despacio, y luego rapido* _

**Azusa: **Ah... _*Ahogó un gemido de placer. Kou antes le había dado "claes" de educación sexual, pero no pensaba que era taaan bueno como ahora* _¡Ah..! Y pensar... que Raito-kun hace esto todo el tiempo...

**Shelikernr: **C-calla... ¡Ah! _*alli, arriba del tocador y con sus piernas abiertas, hundio su rostro en el pecho del vampiro*_ Mas... Azusa...mas... ah!

_*Azusa comenzó a entrar y salir de ella, jadeando furiosamente por el placer que se estaban dando. La tomó de repente y besó sus labios, ahogando sus gemidos nuevamente.* _

**Azusa: **te prometi.. que no te moverías bien... así que_...*sus embestidas fueron más rudas y fuertes, Shelikernr estaba que no cabía en si de tanto gozo*_ Hehe... estarás tan indefensa...

_*Siguió con sus envestidas cada vez más y más rápido. Ahogando gemidos, jadeando, sudando... pero procurando que no se escuche fuera del baño* _

*En eso, Azusa salió de ella y con la agilidad que solo el poseía la dio vuelta. Y apoyandose ella en el tocador con las manos, la invadió por detrás*

**Shelikernr: **¡Ah! Azusa! Brut...to... ah! _*seguía gimiendo de placer mientras él la embestia con ferocidad*_

**Azusa: **Te dije que te quedes en silencio, o no podré seguirlo... A menos que quieras que pare... ¿Quieres que pare o... que continúe más rapido?

_**(Fuera con Raito)**_

**Raito: ***sin parar de reír*

**Ayato: **¿Que te pasa idiota?

**Raito: **es solo que recordé que Azusa-kun tiene mucha energía... *vuelve a reirse como loco*

_**(en el baño so hot tete) **_

**Shelikernr: **N-no pares... ¡Ah!

_*Entonces las embestidas comenzaron a ser mucho más rapidas, más y más y más hasta que sentían que llegaban al orgasmo.*_

_*Se separaron un momento para tomar aire, estaban sudados y muy calientes, sus respiraciones eran agitadas, se miraban el uno al otro y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se volvieron a besar con intensidad y pasión. Azusa levantó una de las piernas de ella, abriendola más* _

**Azusa: **Callada. _*le recordó, y la volvió a penetrar*_

_*Seguían moviendose, hasta que sus cuerpos alcanzaron el climax en un gemido ahogado por los labios del vampiro*_

**Shelikernr: **_*debil y sin fuerzas se recostó en su pecho, mientras caían lentamente al suelo. El la rodeó con ternura con sus brazos*_

**Azusa: **Eso fue... jodidamente asombroso...

_*Se quedaron un rato abrazados, hasta que sus respiraciones volvieron a ser normales. Él la ayudó a levantarse y lentamente se vistieron* _

_*Shelikernr no sentía las piernas y se movía pegandose a la pared* _

**Shelikernr: **_*después de recuperar su cerebro su rostro estaba más sonrojado que nunca, se vistió con prisa y cuando quiso darse cuenta seguían encerrados* _Demonios!

**Azusa: **¿Qué ocurre? _*preguntó, adormilado_*

**Shelikernr: **la maldita puerta, está rota. _*pero cuando tocó la puerta, esta se abrió y de allí un Raito pasó sonriente, le guiño un ojo a Sheli* _Jum... vamos...

_*justo cuando shelikernr iba a avanzar azusa se puso frente a ella*_

**Azusa: **Lo lamento...por esta noche es solo mía...vete a violar a mi hermano _*toma a shelikernr de la cintura y se la lleva a donde estaban los demás*_

_*Raito quedó como WTF mientras Azusa se la llevaba* _

_**-mientras tanto con Shu y los demás awebonados- **_

**Shu: **_*miraba desde la ventanilla del avion el cielo donde volaban, preguntandose si algun día Shelikernr lo perdonará_* _**(pos no creo, mijo... bueno capaz si :v ) **_

_*LLegan Azusa y Shelikernr muy juntitos* _

**Ayato: **A que se debe tanto acercamiento? _*dice tratando de no sonar molesto* _

**Shelikernr: **Se debe a que te importa... tengo demasiado sueño y me duelen demasiado la piernas... _*murmura, sobandose los muslos donde tenía pequeños moretones* _

**Azusa**: L-lo lamento... _*decía algo avergonzado, era el unico que la había oído*_

**Okami: ***que vio el baño libre* Hay bañera ahí dentro?

**Reiji: **Hmm... creo que sí, por?

**Okami: **Porque la necesito para preparar té *sarcástica* PORQUE QUIERO BAÑARME!

**Kanato: **¿Quieres que te ayude, amor?

**Yuma: **_¨*comentando como pinche metiche que es* _Pos yo creo que lo que quiere es otra cosa...

**Okami: **b-bueno... si quieres *pilló lo que dijo Yuma*

_*Kanato y Okami se van al baño juntos y los otros cuchichean sobre lo que harán allá, que están incomodos, tienen sueño y puras estupideces de adolescentes pubertos* _

**Raito: ***ríe* nadie habló de lo de Shelikernr y Azusa

_**(Este cabro va al desvelarlo todo!)**_

_**CONTINUARÁ :v **_

_**(se vienen más partes HOT) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**CONTINUEMOS SHAVAS! **

**Kaori: **¿Que has dicho? _*mirada del demonio para Raito y luego para Azusa*_

**Azusa: **_*nervioso* _¡N-no hemos hecho nada!

Raito: Nadie dijo nada de que hicieras algo con Shelikernr. Azusa-kun~

_*todos giran a mirar a Azusa sospechosamente*_

**Kaori: **_*con un látigo en la mano* _¡Confiesalo todo de una vez!

**Azusa: **¡Nosotros no hicimos nada!, ¿Verdad sheli-chan?

**Shelikernr: **C-cierto!

**Kaori: **Madre vale... porque si no, creo que al quien mas visitara la cocina conmigo... _*sonríe diabólicamente* _Shu-san, Ayato-kun, ¿Por que no les cuentan a los chicos como lo pasamos bien en la cocina?

_*Ambos se tensan y niegan con la cabeza* _

**Kaori: **Oh vamos, si no fue tan malo...

**Ayato: **M-mentira...

_**/Mientras en el baño/**_

**Kanato:** Date la vuelta para darte un masaje... debes de estar cansada por el viaje.

**Okami: **Me cuesta con esta barrigota *puchero* Me estoy poniendo gorda!

**Kanato: **No estas gorda, solo tienes un bebé *Le acaricia la cabeza* Nuestro bebé *le da un beso en los labios*

**Okami: **P-pero no puedo ni siquiera darme la vuelta... *sigue en sus trece*

**Kanato: **En ese caso *sonríe* sigamos así...

**Okami: **Hmmm...

**Kanato: **Pero como estás embarazada... *empieza un recorrido de besos desde su boca hacia su cuello* Tendré que ser suave...

**Okami: **E-eje... con unos besos en la barriga vale... *se sonroja*

**Kanato: **Pero no nos basta con eso, ¿No?

**Okami: **N-no pero... *se encoje sonrojada en la bañera* ¿Aquí?

**Kanato: ***Comienza a lamer el pecho de su mujer* ¿Como que aquí?

**Okami: ***jadeando* ¿En la bañera? *Kanato asiente con ojos luminosos*

**Kanato: **Gracias por este regalo, *le besa el vientre* y por el siguiente... *insertar lemmon hard aquí*

_*Tras un buen rato de un baño pasional y salvaje, Okami está recostada junto con Kanato, aún en la bañera*_

**Okami: **creí que ibas a ser suave...

**Kanato: **Es que no pude contenerme... *se sonroja*

**Okami: **Hmp! Hubo un momento en que me hiciste daño _*puchero ultra kawaii de mujer embarazada_* que... nos hiciste daño...

_**/DEL OTRO LADO DE LA PUERTA/ **_

**Raito: **Nfu~ Kanato nunca creí eso de ti... *contiene la risa*

**Kou: **El weii lo hace mejor que nosotros ~!

_*A Kanato le entra el tic y Okami se muere de la vergüenza*_

**Kanato: **NOS OYERON!?

**Raito: **"Ay culera" ¡No oimos nada!

**Kanato: **MIENTES!

**Kou: **¡Bravo Raito! *sarcastico*

**Okami: **Kanato...

**Kanato: **Esto... yo...

**Okami: **Esos pervertidos... nos oyeron...

**Raito: **¡No lo pudimos evitar!

**Kou: **Es que la M-neko-chan de Kanato-kun hacia ruidos muy raros que se escuchaban hasta afuera...

**Okami: **Tan raro gimo *poniendose roja como el pelo de Ayato*

**Raito y Kou: **Mas de lo que imaginas, y no fuimos los unicos en escucharlo... todos lo hicieron _*señalan a los demas que trataban de disimular no haber oido nada*_

**Okami: **Quiero morir...

**Kanato: **No eres la unica... *comienza a gritar* ¡DEJENLO, NO VEN QUE LA HACEN SENTIR INCOMODA!

**Todos: **¡Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que ella gima raro!

_*Okami se levanta angustiada y corre a por una toalla para salir y encerrarse en la cabina que hace de su "cuarto"*_

**Shelikernr: **pedazos de metiches :v *les pega un zape a Raito y Kou* Por eso nunca voy a tener hijos!

**Reiji: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *gritando desde donde estaba*

**Kanato: **Ya me dejaron solo por la culpa de mis estúpidos hermanos... por qué no podría haber sido hijo único!?

**Ayato: **Todos deseamos ser hijos unicos teniendote a ti de hermano!

**Shu: **ouch... eso fue cruel...

**Kanato: ***sale del baño sólo en boxers* Al menos yo tengo novia! Tú ni Yui ni Shelikernr!

**Shelikernr: **¡KANATO PONTE ALGO POR DIOS! *se tapa para no ver al marido de su amiga semi desnudo*

**Ayato: **... ¡P-POR LO MENOS TENGO OPORTUNIDAD DE TENER ALGO NORMAL!

**Reiji: **eso es mentira, no mientas que es malo.

**Kanato: **YA CALLATE, LA VIDA DE UNO ES SOLO DE UNO! *le tira una zapatilla en la cara* DEJEN DE METERSE EN MI VIDA!

**Kaori: **Opino lo mismo, todos son unos metiches! Sheli-san, mejor vayamos ver que le pasa a Oki-san o puede tener problemas...

**Kaori: ***llama a la puerta de la cabina* Oki-san?

**Okami: **¿Estas sola? *desde el baño*

**Kaori: **No... con Shelikernr...

**Shelikernr: **¿Podemos entrar?

_*La puerta se abre un poquis y ellas entran por el espacio*_

**Kaori: **Estás bien?

_*Okami sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos*_

**Okami: **e-estoy bien...

**Shelikernr: **Oh, Oki-chan... *se sienta junto a ella y la abraza* No los escuches, son una manga de idiotas y... *suspira* no les debes de hacer caso...

**Kaori: **Es cierto, solo has oídos sordos, de todas formas son hermanos. *se cruza de brazos y se sienta del otro lado de Okami*

**Okami: **N-no es eso...

**Kaori: **y qué es entonces?

**Okami: **¿Qué dirá mi padre cuando... vea esto? *señala su vientre y se tapa los ojos*

**Shelikernr: **... *no sabe que decir, solo le acaricia la espalda para consolarla*

**Kaori: **No pueden decirte nada, lo hecho está hecho Okami-chan...

**Okami: **Pero... ¡Ellos querran separarme de ustedes!

**Shelikernr: **Puedes convertirte en vampiro y vivir con nosotros *susurra*

**Las dos: ***giran sus cabezas sorprendidas* ¿Qué?

**Shelikernr: **Pues lo que oyeron. Convertir a Okami en vampiro.

**Kaori: **¡P-pero está embarazada! y creo que con lo que nos contó papamaki no se puede cuando se tiene un bebé..

**Shelikernr: **¡No hablo de ahora en este instante! *suspira y mira a Okami con ojos comprensivos* Primero me convertiré en vampiro y luego te transformaré a ti, pero cuando tu bebé haya nacido... claro si estás de acuerdo... ¿Lo estás?

**Okami: **¿Y que hay de mi hijo?

**Shelikernr: **Kanato es un vampiro, tu bebé será vampiro también... Es por eso que quiero que estes siempre con Reiji cuando suceda algo, el es quien sabe de estas cosas. Apenas nazca te convertiré yo, ¿Esta bien?

**Okami: ***se queda pensativa un rato* puedes... llamar a Kanato y dejarnos solos un momento por favor? *seria*

**Shelikernr: **Claro... *Las dos salen y Kanato se les queda mirando, ya vestido* Ella quiere verte... yo mantendré a los demás alejados. *dice con tristeza*

_*Kanato asiente y se aleja, Kaori ve la tristeza en los ojos de Shelikernr* _

**Kaori: **¿Y a ti que te sucede ahora?

**Shelikernr: **Es que... ella puede elegir.. _*sonrie con tristeza* _Al ser humana puede decidir si convertirse en vampiro o no. En cambio yo... _*corre una lagrima por su rostro* _Yo debo ser vampiro cueste lo que cueste, por el bien de Shin y Karla... *susurra* Me gustaría elegir a mí también.

_*se aleja caminando hacia los chicos y Kaori queda sorprendida por lo que dijo Sheli* _

_**(Mientras tanto con Kanato) **_

**Kanato: **¿Que sucede? *ve como ella está sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared*

**Okami: **Kanato... *se queda callada apenas un momento* Q-quiero convertirme en vampiro

**Kanato: ***se sienta junto a ella* ¿Ahora? Es muy peligroso ahora, tu bebé puede...

**Okami: **No ahora, hablo cuando el bebé haya nacido...

**Kanato: **estás segura? *ve cómo ella asiente*

**Okami: **es lo mejor. Mi padre no podrá separarnos y así quizá... tus hermanos me respetarán más *oculta su cara entre las rodillas*

**Kanato: ***la abraza* De acuerdo... entonces te convertiré en dos meses.

**Okami: ***abre sus ojos* Sheli-san dijo que lo haría...

**Kanato: **¿Ella dijo eso? *sorprendido*

**Okami: **s-sí... pero si quieres hacerlo tú ponte de acuerdo con ella. A mí no me importa.

**Kanato: **Tengo que hablar con ella sobre unas cosas... *mira a Okami* ¿Te sientes mejor o quieres que este contigo?

**Okami: **quédate conmigo...

**Kanato: **Esta bien *la abraza* y quedate tranquila que mientras yo este no dejare que nos separen,l o prometimos ante el altar, ¿lo recuerdas?

_**(Shelikernr: y cuando se casaron estos dos que yo no me enteré?)**_

_**(ESTO ES OBRA DE LA NO LOGICA DE LOS FICS!) **_

**Okami: ***sonrie con alegria* Si!

**Kanato: ***le besa la mejilla* así me gusta..

_*Los dos salen y ven que no hay nadie en los asientos* _

**Kanato: **¿Que demonios? *pasa por los asientos mirando que onda* ¿A donde se fueron todos?

**Okami: **no lo sé... etto... Shelikernr?

_*Nadie contesta, entonces sale Reiji algo bajoneado* _

**Okami: **¿Reiji-kun, a donde se fueron todos? ¿Donde están?

**Reiji: **... _*solo señaló la habitación C donde dormían Shelikernr y Kaori*_

_**(ESE AVION ES MAS GRANDE QUE MI CASA Y EL PATIO JUNTOS, YO QUIERO UNO ASÍ :v ) **_

**Okami: ***con épica cara de KHÉ*

**Kanato: **Reiji, nadie entiende tu lenguaje corporal de otaku. ¡Habla de una vez!

**Okami: ***corre hacia la habitación, abre la puerta temiendose lo peor*

**Shelikernr: **¡NO QUIERO!

**Karla: **¡DEBES HACERLO!

**Shelikernr: **NO NO Y NO! QUIERO SER HUMANA PARA SIEMPRE!

**Karla: **¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SIGAS SIENDO UNA MUGROSA HUMANA!

**Shelikernr: **¡¿MUGROSA HUMANA?! YA VERÁS QUIEN ES EL MUGROSO!

_*Shelikernr estranguló a su primo Karla mientras lloraba de furia, todos miraban anonadados por lo que estaba diciendo Shelikernr y justo cuando ella estaba haciendo la masacre Okami entró en la habitación*_

**Okami: **Qué... está pasando?

_*Raito le hizo una seña de que se callara y se sentara con él para que se lo explicara*_

**Raito: **Bitch-chan no quiere convertirse en vampiro tan joven. *le susurró con desgana*

**Okami: **¿Por qué?

**Raito: **... no lo sé *hizo una mueca y siguieron viendo a los primos que se peleaban*

**Karla: **¡Suel...tame! *la aparta de un manotazo y respira agitadamente* ¡¿Como una chiquilla como tú tiene tanta fuerza?!

**Shelikernr: **¡No es justo! *le grita* ¡Ni siquiera me he casado! ¡Recuerda que tengo que casarme y luego convertirme! ¡SON LAS REGLAS, KARLA!

**Okami: **casarse?

**Raito: **Por lo visto... ahora que su virginidad se fue al caño tiene que casarse. Pero Karla se opone.

**Okami: **oh... espera, ¿Cuando tiene que transformarse en vampiro?

**Raito: **... el eclipse es en dos semanas. Tendría que casarse un día antes y luego ser convertida.

_*Todos se callan y recuerdan lo del eclipse, Shelikernr deja de gritar y se queda tildada arriba de la cama*_

**Okami: **Fuera todos. Voy a hablar con ella.

**Todos: **Pero...

**Okami: **FUERAAAAAAA! *grita como embarazada infernal*

_*Todos se van bien cagados de miedo, Okami se acerca a Shelikernr que estaba shockeada en la cama* _

**Okami: **Shelikernr...?

_*Shelikernr se hace bultito en la cama. Okami suspira y se sienta a su lado*_

**Shelikernr: **Solo me quedan dos semanas de libertad *susurra aterrada* voy a ser una vampiresa que tiene que gobernar junto a sus primos a los 16 años y en Japon... *comienza a hiperventilar*

**Okami: ***suspira y le acaricia la espalda* Sheli-san... ¿Por qué tienes que transformarte?

**Shelikernr: **Por que si no me transformo, los clanes van a poder revivir a los muertos si no se bloquea la sangre con el sello del eclipse. Osea que renace Cordelia y cagamos fuego todos.

**Okami: **... pero date cuenta que es por un bien común. A ver, no digo que los otros no sean malos ni eso... a lo mejor son peores. Pero por lo que sé nadie quiere de nuevo aquí a Cordelia viva y zorreando. Pero, acaso hay algo que te asuste de todo eso o te haga sentir incómoda?

**Shelikernr: **... no quiero casarme sin amor. *susurra* Se que tendré que casarme... ¡Y no quiero! *comienza a llorar*

**Okami: **Pero... siempre puedes divorciarte...

**Shelikernr: **Los casamientos de vampiros son eternos, o te quedas para siempre con él o te suicidas *llora otra vez*

**Okami: **Entonces... casate con el que más ames... *hace una sonrisa comprensiva* ellos están locos por ti.

**Shelikernr: ***la mira y se acurruca a su lado*

**Okami: **¿Y ahora que tienes?

**Shelikernr: **Tengo demasiados secretos... me matarán cuando decida por uno. *comienza a temblar*

**Okami: **¿El del baño cuenta?

**Shelikernr: ***se ruboriza* ¿C-como lo sabes?!

**Okami: **digamos que... vi las "pruebas"

_*Le había visto los chupones que tenía en todo el pecho y algunos en la nuca* _

**Shelikernr: ***sonrojada a lo tsundere se las tapa desesperada* ¡N-no es lo que crees!

**Okami: ***ríe* ¿Entonces que fue? *comienza a reír más fuerte cuando ve como se pone su amiga de nerviosa y sonrojada*

**Shelikernr: **yo... etto... n-no...

**Okami: **ya ya~ tu secreto de que te tiraste a Azusa en el baño está a salvo conmigo *ríe y le palmea la espalda mientras se ríe*

_*Subaru patea la puerta tan fuerte, con cara de diablo. Todos caen al suelo por que estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta*_

**Kanato: **lo siento... eran muchos y no pude controlar su fisgonería.

**Subaru: **¡COMO ES ESO DE QUE AZUSA TE TOMÓ! *enojadisimo agarrando del cuello al masoquista*

**Shelikernr: **¡Onii-chan deja de estrangular a Azusa! *quiere caminar hacia ellos pero las piernas le fallan por que azusa le dio demasiado duro*

**Okami: **s-suéltenlo!

**Subaru: **... tch... *Suelta a Azusa*

**Raito: **Bueno... yo ya sabía desde antes *sonriendo y guiñandole un ojo a Shelikernr*

**Ayato: **¡M... maldito masoquista!

**Reiji: **... *suspira* ¿Y estas cosas pasan por una perilla rota?

**Shu: **D: ... *estaba en shock, y sus ojitos le brillaron de una idea*

**Shelikernr: **¿P-pueden callarse? *defiende a Azusa* ¡Fue un trato de común acuerdo!

**Azusa: **Y jo, que trato ~ *mirada asesina para Azusa*

**Shelikernr: **Azusa no la embarres.. *le susurra al oído viendo como Ayato, Ruki y Shu estaban a punto de tirarsele a matarlo*

_*Shu quiso tirarsele encima pero Yuma en un momento caminó y cayeron los dos al suelo, uno quedó encima del otro y comenzaron los malentendidos* _

**Shelikernr: ***que es fujoshi* ... ¿Yaoi? *brillitos gay en los ojos*

**Okami: **ohhh *coge la cámara con un ligero derrame nasal*

**Shelikernr: ***babeando* ¿OTP?

**Shu: **¡Esto no es lo que parece! *enojado y sonrojado de la vergüenza*

**Shelikernr: **... con la yumaconda... *sonrie pervertida* Shu, que suertudo...

_*Todos los demás se echan a reír*_

_*Okami sigue grabando y se desmaya de la emoción cayendo a la cama*_

**Yuma: **¡A-apartate, maricon! *se levanta y se tropiezan, haciendo que ahora el caiga arriba sea Yuma*

**Shelikernr: **WAAAAA, TODOS A SHIPPEAR EL YUMA X SHU! *sangrando por la nariz*

**Kou: **yo.. no me lo esperaba de Yuma *aguantando la risa*

_*Todos se giraron a ver a Kou que estaba en el avión* _

**Todos: **¿¡KOU!?

**Shelikernr: **¡Kou! *alegre, alzando los brazos como niña pequeña. No sentía sus piernas*

**Ruki: **Qué haces aquí?

**Kou: **mi gira terminó antes de lo previsto y me largué por patas. No soporto a mi representante.

**Yuma: ***levantado* ¿Y como sabías que estabamos en este avión?

**Kou: **¿Quien demonios dibuja un Takoyaki en un avion?

**Ayato: **Oye!

**Shu: **Menos mal que te levantaste, gracias Yuma... *se levanta adolorido por que lo había aplastado*

**Kou: ***se vuelve a acordar y se ríe* ¿Quien es el uke?

**Shelikernr: **¡Kou-kun! *frunce el ceño y sigue estirando los brazos hacia él*

_**(Sheli quiere atención como niña pequeña de parte de su rubio sexy, okno)**_

**Kou: ***se da cuenta, se gira y sonrie* M-neko-chan! *sonrie alegre y la toma en brazos* ¿Que sucede? ¿No puedes moverte?

**Shelikernr: **Noup

**Kou: **por que?

**Azusa: **ejem... *carraspea y se va lento hacia los asientos antes de que lo descuarticen*

**Shelikernr: **¡Estoy feliz de que estes de vuelta! *sonrie y le rodea el cuello con los brazos*

_*los demás orgiosos y Ayato, Shu y Ruki montan una escena de celos*_

_*Okami sigue desmayada en la cama*_

**Kanato: **Okami... el yaoi ya pasó... *la toca para despertarla*

_*Okami se levanta rapidamente y mira a Yuma y a Shu con ojos entrecerrados*_

**Okami: **Quiero yaoi.

**Yuma y Shu: **¡Nunca!

**Shelikernr: **¡Veamos Free! *abrazada a Kou*

**Ayato: **Si! *todos los miran* eh.. digo.. me da igual.

_*Todos ríen* _

**Okami: **¿Y si mejor vemos Love Stage?

**Shelikernr: **Siii! *comienza a zarandear a Kou* ¡Vamos a ver Love Stage, Love Stage Love Stage!

**Kou: **¡M-neko-cha, voy a caerme! Vale vale, veamos eso *dice riendo*

**Todos: **¿De que es?

**Okami: ***sonrie pervertida* ya verán...

_*prenden la tele del avión y la conectan a un ordenador*_

_*Comienza el op y Shelikernr grita de la emoción* _

**Shelikernr: **OMFG, hace mucho que quería ver esta serie con ustedes *U*

_*sale Izumi caminando, para en la tienda y sale vestido de mujer*_

_*Raito escupe su Coca-cola*_

**Raito: **¿E-s un travesti?!

_*Shelikernr se parte de risa* _

**Todos: **esperen... ¡¿ESTO ES YAOI?!

_*Okami comienza a reirse a carcajadas*_

**Raito: **N-nos engañaron!

**Shelikernr: **pff... solo vean y ya. *acaricia los cabellos de Raito inconcientemente*

_*Sale la escena de la casi violación y todos gritan asombrados por la censura sexual rosa*_

**Yuma: **q-qué mierda es ésa!? *trauma 4 laif*

**Okami: **¿Una censura?

**Kou: **es tan gay! D:

**Shelikernr: **¡Lo se! XD *seguía abrazada a Kou*

**Kanato: **¿Y que pasa ahora..? *la abrazaba con fuerza a Okami*

_*Aparece Shougo al rescate*_

**Ayato: **ese no es su hermano?

**Shu: **pero de verdad ama a Izumi?

**Raito: **¿Lo ama de "esa" manera?

**Shelikernr: **¡Que no! Shougo tiene alguien a quien romperle el culo todas las noches

**Todos: **¿y quien es Shougo?

**Okami: **no vieron el que le dio colleja al Ryouma y detuvo la violación de Izumi?

**Todos: **ooooooh... ¿y quien al que le rompen el culo?

**Raito: ***sonrisa pervertida* si vamos, quien es?

**Shelikernr: **Pos Rei

_*todos miran a Reiji*_

**Reiji: **q-qué miran!?

**Shelikernr: ***contiene una risa* si sacamos el "ji", tu eres Rei *comienza a reírse*

_*Ayato comienza a reírse pensando que su hermanos es un uke insasiable*_

_*Reiji, con la dignidad que le queda, se acomoda los lentes*_

**Okami: **Ayyy mira como Rei también *como niña chica*

_*Todos se ríen otra vez* *Reiji comienza a perder los nervios* _

**Reiji: **A LA MIERDA TODO! *arroja los lentes por la ventanilla del avion y todos se le quedan viendo con la boca abierta*

**Shelikernr: **R-Reiji... ¿Por que? *impaktada*

**Shu: **¿Y ahora como vas a poder ver? idiota

**Okami: **Reiji... que es de broma

**Shu: **No... siempre fue así, no le podías decir nada sin que se enoje y arrojara sus lentes a algún lado *comienza a reír*

**Yuma: **Oye, Reiji... que inmaduro.

**Ruki: **Siempre pensé que serías el más maduro de todos, creo que me equivoque *sorprendido*

**Reiji: **¡callense! *señala a la pared, por que no puede ver casi nada*

**Kanato: **estamos aquí * risa*

**Raito: **awwww, quien es el vampiro ciego? *le da un sape y se aleja sabiendo que Reiji no puede verlo*

**Reiji: **¡Maldito, ya veras!

**Ayato: **Oigan no es gracioso! *todos se giran sorprendidos y Ayato le pone una peluca de quien sabe donde sacó, rubia* Ahora si

_*Todos miraron a Reiji que estaba ciego y la peluca rubia toda despeinada* _

**Kou: **¡Yo también, yo también! *con Shelikernr en su espalda va hacia Reiji y con agilidad le pinta los labios de rojo*

**Okami: **está quedando hermoso

**Shelikernr: ***rie detrás de Kou por si Reiji explota* Esta quedando DI-VI-NA! ~

_*Todos se mueren de risa y Reiji no sabe que pasa*_

**Reiji: **QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO CONMIGO!?

**Raito: ***riendose a carcajadas* N-nada!

**Ayato: **Se parece a Chichinashi N 1 *muriendose de la risa*

**Yui: **¡Y-yo no soy tan fea! (venganza? )

_*Todos se mueren de risa de nuevo y Reiji de la nada saca una cajita blanca* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Que demonios es eso? *curiosa*

**Reiji: **Mi plan B _*se pone los lentes y se mira en el espejo que estaba frente de él*_

_*Se da vuelta despacito* _

**Reiji: **Os falta avión para correr, hijos de puta.

**Todos: **... ¡CORRAN! _*se van corriendo como alma que se los lleva el diablo y Reiji los persigue aun vestido de puta*_

**Okami; Kaori y Shelikernr: **NOSOTRAS NO HICIMOS NADA!

**Reiji: **¡Escuche como se reían, pero la que no se salvará sera shelikernr, traidora! _*va corriendo hacia Kou que llevaba a Sheli en la espalda por que no podía moverse* _

**Shelikernr: **¡maldición Kou, que la puta nos sigue! *riendo*

**Kou: **¡Es lo más rapido que puedo ir contigo encima! *corriendo como loco y dando vueltas por todo el avión*

**Reiji: **¡Vamos Kou, no seas marica y ven aquí!

**Okami: **entonces yo no tengo que correr *se mueve como puede entre el revoltijo y se sienta*

**Ayato: **No deberías correr embarazada *se sienta a su lado y le mira la barriga* ¿Que se siente tener un bebé, chichinashi?

**Kanato: **¡No le digas así a mi mujer! *enojado y le lanza una zapatilla*

**Okami: **es... raro... vomitas cada dos por tres, tienes antojos raros, cambios de humor... pero de alguna forma... es bonito

**Ayato: **¿Y sientes el bebé?

**Okami: **Imagina esto *le pega en la cabeza y en el estomago pequeños golpecitos* Pero mas intensos y dentro de tu vientre

**Ayato: ***horrorizado y con una imagen de él embarazado se aleja lentamente*

**Raito: **Qué me perdí?

**Okami: **Oh, nada... solo le dije lo que se sentía estar embarazada y se fue con esa cara... *confundida y alzando las cejas*

_*De repente aparecen Kou y Shelikernr, uno moreteado en los brazos y la otra con sangre y mordidas en el cuello. Reiji aparece un poco después*_

**Reiji: **Bien, ¿Han aprendido la lección?

_*Los dos asienten en silencio y Shelikernr se apoya en Kou por que no tiene fuerzas* _

**Shelikernr: **quiero dormir... me duele el cuello...

**Okami: **Sheli-chan no ha sido mordida desde hace un tiempo, no? *sonrisa amable*

**Shelikernr: ***asiente, intenta caminar y se apoya en las paredes* Si me disculpan... iré a dormir un poco...

**Voz: **ATENCIÓN SHAVAS, SE LES INFORMA QUE EN 2 HORAS LLEGAREMOS A NUESTRO DESTINO, DUERMAN Y DEJEN DE GRITAR POR QUE VOY A LLAMAR A PAPAMAKI DESDE JAPON PARA QUE LE DEN SUS PATADITAS.

**Yuma: **no sé quién es el tipo que da estos avisos... pero es un buen amargado

**Shelikernr: **Es Karla... *con voz zombie*

**Reiji: **Pues ya oyeron, todos a dormir... Yo con shelikernr! *corre para dormir con shelikernr*

_*Todos miran a Shelikernr esperando la decisión de esta* _

**Shelikernr: **... Bueno... yo...

**Raito: **Reiji-kun cuidará muy bien de Bitch-chan~ *se acerca a Shelikernr y le susurra* Acuerdate que se compartir... ~

_*se sonroja* _

**Shelikernr: **B-bien...

_*Luego de 20 minutos ya estaban todos en sus respectivas ahabitaciones* _

**Shelikernr: **Demonios, Reiji... ¿Por qué tenías que morderme tan fuerte? *tenía el cuello rojo*

**Reiji: **Deberías agradecer que no te ataque con lo otro~ *mira su entrepierna* _**(FUCK :v ) **_vamos~, yo se que suieres~ *empieza a besar su cuello por donde fue mordido*

**Shelikernr: **Reiji... duele... *suspiraba por cada beso que sentía en su cuello*

**Reiji: **Lo dices como si no fueras masoquista... *la aprieta más a su cuerpo, la siente tensa* ¿Qué sucede?

**Shelikernr: **... *estaba sonrojada, Reiji ríe y la abraza*

**Reiji: **No pasa nada... no tienes que tener miedo conmigo. *le besa la frente, y luego los labios*

_**-En la habitación de Kou y Raito- **_

**Raito: **¿Que te sucede, Kou-kun? ~

**Kou: ***molesto* M-neko-chan está con Reiji...

**Raito: **¿Y eso te molesta? ~

_*Kou aparta la mirada y se muerde los labios* _

**Kou: **N-no... *mintió* Solamente que... Argh... nada.

**Raito: ***sonríe a lo Cheshire*

_*se para en el colchón y le señala con un dedo* _

**Raito: **ESTAS CELOSO, LO SE! :D

**Kou: **QUÉ MIERDA VOY A ESTAR CELOSO!?

**Raito: **Oh vamos~ después de nuestra noche de pasión con Reiji incluido te sentías celoso porque no fuiste el primero en meterla *carraspea* ni siquiera creo que lo llegaras a hacer... *se aclara la voz* y que Sheli-chan vuelva a estar con Reiji de reconcome... Y A MÍ NO ME ENGAÑAS!

**Kou: **... *impaktado*

**Raito: ***sonrie malicioso* Adivine, no? ~

**Kou: **BUENO YA! SI ESTOY CELOSO Y QUE HAY CON ESO?! D:

_*aparece Yuma* _

**Yuma: **¿Quien está celoso?

**Kou: **NADIE!

**Raito: **Tu hermano está celoso de Reiji!

**Yuma: **... *lo mira* pff... AJAJAJAJAJAAJAA

**Kou: **¡Callate! *enojado*

**Yuma: **Tienes... jajaja... tienes celos de Reiji... aun sabiendo que no se quitó el maquillaje ni la peluca para dormir... *se vuelve a reír de nuevo y todos quedan poker faces*

**Raito: **¿En serio no se quitó la peluca ni el brillo labial?

**Yuma: ***conteniendo la risa* en serio

**Raito y Kou: **... AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA *Se cayeron de la risa*

***Mientras tanto en una habitación oscura* **

**Shelikernr: **Reiji... puedo decirte algo?

**Reiji: **Puedes decirme lo que quieras... *seductor*

**Shelikernr: **Tienes... *riendo* tienes la peluca rubia puesta... y me estas manchando toda la cara de lapiz labial... *comienza a reírse más fuerte*

**Reiji: ***sonrojado hasta las orejas* os... o... odio...

**Shelikernr: ***se ríe a carcajadas* Ahora pareces una prostituta de la calle roja... AJAJAJAJA *casi se cae de la cama de tanto reírse pero Reiji la atrapa y la mira enojadisimo*

**Shelikernr: **Ay carajo... *aterrada*

**Reiji: ***se quita la peluca de manera sensual sensual y se lamé los restos de pintalabios*

_*Shelikernr pasa saliva*_

**Shelikernr: **R-Reiji... *eso se iba a poner intenso y lo sabía en su kokoro* *Reiji le tapa la boca con su mano*

**Reiji: **Hora de la venganza *le susurra con una sonrisa perversa*

_*Cogen* _

**Ruki: ***alcoholizado* y-yo... HIP...la que-HIP! Que-HIP! LA QUERÍA!

**Shu: **PERO LE DJISTE PUTA! *sobrio pero depresivo*

**Ayato: **ESE FUI YO, IDIOTA! *se bebe de un trago una botella de whisky*

_*Azusa pasa al lado de ellos silbando como si nada*_

_*Todos voltean a verlo con instintos homicidas*_

**Azusa: **Chicos... pasa algo? *mirada inocente*

_*Los tres se levantan y comienzan a caminar hacia él, Azusa se cree hombre muerto* _

**Los tres: **... ¿Querías golpes? Los tendrás... *con sus puños al aire*

**Azusa: **Enserio me darán golpes? *brillito gay en los ojos* TRAIGAN A JULIA, MARIA Y ANTONIO! (sus cuchillas preferidas)

**Todos: ***voz fría* No...

**Voz: **LES INFORMAMOS QUE ESTAMOS A UNA HORA DE ATERRIZAR, PORTENCEN BIEN MALDITOS BULLICIOSOS!

_*empiezan a salir todos de sus habitaciones menos reiji y shelikernr*_

**Ayato: **donde esta ese bastardo?

**Ruki: **han tardado mucho

**Shu: **mas que seguro se debe haber aprovechado ese maldito de ella

_*los tres se miran y salen corriendo a la habitacion de shelikernr*_

_*Cuando abren la puertan se encuentran a Shelikernr dormida bien kawaii en la cama, Reiji no estaba por ningun lado* _

**Shu: ***suspira aliviado* Solo está dormida...

**Ayato: **¿Y donde esta el maldito? *se cruza de brazos*

**Ruki: **Pero...esta tapada hasta el cuello...y reiji no esta...

**Shu: **Entonces ellos...

_*Shelikernr despierta y los ve ahí, sonríe* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Ya llegamos a casa?

**Ruki: **¿Y donde está Reiji? *enojado*

_*Shelikernr mira curiosa a su lado y su sabana cae dejando ver que tenía puesta una remera de dormir muy grande para ella* _

**Shelikernr: **hace rato estaba durmiendo... se encabronó con ustedes por dejarlo como una prostituta *rie como desquiciada*

**Los tres: **Pero si la que lo hizo fuiste tu

**Shu: **Que pereza *se acuesta a su lado* quiero dormir

**Ruki: **Tu siempre quieres dormir... Bueno,supongo que no pasa nada que los dejemos a los dos no?

**Ayato: **No, además el bello durmiente ya callo *señala a shu que ya estaba dormido*

**Ruki: ***antes de que se vayan* Ah si... ya hemos llegado a Argentina *le sonríe y Shelikernr solamente mira confundida, él se va*

_*quedan solos, ella suspira y mira a Shu algo desconfiada* _

**Shelikernr: **¿Podré dormir de esta manera? *susurró, incomoda*

_*se recuesta (Floja!), y es cubierta por un fuerte brazo calentito e.e (7u7 piensen lo que quieran con la cosa calientita)*_

**Shelikernr: **Shu. *sabe que está despierto*

**Shu: **hmpf... quiero dormir... *la abraza y ella se queda inmovil*

**Shelikernr: **¿Puedes soltarme, por favor? *controlando la calma y las ganas de gritarle*

**Shu: **... nope.

_*Shelikernr se revuelve, Shu sonríe pervertido y la toma de las muñecas, quedando encima de ella*_

**Shu: **Ni pienses huir...

**Shelikernr: **Sabes que ahora no permitiré esto tan fácil...

**Shu: **¿Por qué? *la mira* ¿Por qué a ellos los perdonas y a mí no? ¿Por qué no puedes olvidarlo de una vez?

_*Shelikernr tiene lagrimas en los ojos y estas caen en sus mejillas ante la mirada sorprendida de Shu*_

**Shelikernr: **Por que me hiciste daño... los tres lo hicieron...

**Shu: **Pero yo solo quería protegerte... y me descontrole...

_*el avión comienza a tener turbulencias*_

_*de las turbulencias hard se caen de la cama y ella cae encima de Shu* _

**Shelikernr: **Si querías protegerme... lo hubieras hecho de otra manera. *las lagrimas caen en el rostro de Shu y ella se sienta en el suelo, inconsciente se sentó en las piernas del vampiro*

**Shu: ***se sienta lentamente y se acerca a ella un poco más* ¿Me perdonarías? *le dijo mirandola a los ojos*

**Shelikernr: **No es tan facil... *siente que la abrazan*

**Shu: **por favor... perdoname.

_**(ADIVINEN QUIEN APARECE! OH YEAAAAAAAAAH, LA DIOSA QUE ESCRIBE EL FIC "LO TUYO NO ES AMOR"!) **_

**Shelikernr: **¿Perdonarte shu? ...después de todo lo que me dijiste *le dices ladeando el rostro apenada* ...en verdad ...no se si hacerlo Shu … las palabras que salieron de tu boca me dolieron , me dolieron más que un golpe en pleno rostro , lo siento Shu ...pero en serio la cagaste.

**Shu: **Yo …espera un momento yo ¿cagarla? , Shelikernr , la culpa es de ambos , no solo mía …si tu no hubieses sido tan …tan…

**Shelikernr: **Tan que Shu *Le dices enojada* , Tan puta , tan regalada …¿Tan que? , te recuerdo que tu no eres nadie para reclamarme nada , yo hago con mi cuerpo lo que me da la gana ¿y sabes porque? , ¡POR QUE ES MIO Y PUNTO! *Le dices enojada mirándolo desafiante , ¿quien demonios se creía? , tu no tienes la maldita culpa de sentirte tan confundida en cuanto a tus sentimientos.

**Shu: **Sheli , es enserio ya no quiero que estés enojada conmigo * dice este acercando a Sheli a su cuerpo en modo de abrazo* , tu eres muy especial para mi , si tan solo todo volviera a ser como era antes de que todo este lío empezara .

**Shelikernr: ***con su rostro en su pecho, sonrojada* E-esto es el presente, ya no puedes cambiar el pasado...

_*Shu la separa y la mira a los ojos demasiado cerca* _

**Shu: **Pero puedo cambiar el futuro, ¿No? *la acerca más a su cuerpo*

_***Mientras tanto, con Ruki y Ayato que jugaban cartas* **_

**Ruki: **Demonios, acabo de tener un escalofrío en este momento...

**Ayato: **¡Callate y tira! Shu se esta tardando demasiado... *molesto*

_*suena el celular de Shelikernr que estaba en la mesita donde jugaban, los dos se quedan como estatuas* _

**Ruki: **Contestas tu o contesto yo? *arqueando una ceja*

**Ayato: **Mira si es su hermano el acosador... bah, al carajo. *toma el celular y contesta* Celular de la No-Chichinashi ~

_**/mientras tanto con Shu y Sheli/**_

**Shelikernr: **¿Cambiar el futuro? *le preguntas sonrojada mirando nerviosa el movimiento de sus labios al hablar*

**Shu: **Si Sheli, cambiar el futuro pero…nuestro futuro _*Te dice este acercando su rostro cada vez más y por instinto solo cierras los ojos , sientes los labios de este besando con cariño tu mejilla y abres los ojos enseguida ya que te sientes decepcionada*_

**Shelikernr: **Eso …eso fue extraño *le dices sonrojada tocando tu mejilla y lo escuchas reír*

**Shu: **¿Querías otra cosa? , valla que pervertida te estas poniendo Sheli , acaso querías que te hiciera sentir deseada …¿eso quieres? *Te dice este susurrando en tu oído y asientes*.

**Shelikernr: **No creas que solo por esto te perdonare *le dices aferrada a su espalda sintiendo la lengua de Shu recorrer tu cuello * .

**Shu: **Créeme …después de esto me perdonaras _*Te dice Shu masajeando uno de tus pechos por debajo de tu ropa y gimes al sentir como tus pezones comienzan a ponerse rígidos con el tacto*_ , ¿Por que pones esa cara? , Acaso …¿Ya estas excitada?, con tan poco Sheli, esos idiotas no te han enseñado nada de nada .

**Shelikernr: **No digas tonterías Shu …ah … no ..¡no me muerdas! .

**Shu: **Solo fue un pequeño estimulo *dice Shu riendo* Ya veras que conmigo aprenderás el verdadero significado del placer _*Te dice desabrochando sus pantalones y tragas duro , aunque ya hayas estado más de una vez en este tipo de situaciones no puedes acostumbrarte* _

**Shelikernr: **Shuu ah…para …detente por favor … no deberíamos hacer esto…e…el.. el avión esta a punto de aterrizar y nos pueden _ver *Comienzas a moverte incomoda sobre el cuerpo de Shu al sentir las manos de este en tu intimidad y te escondes en el pecho del rubio para que este no vea que estas muy avergonzada haciendo eso * ._

**Shu: **Seré Rápido _*te dice este levantando tu vestido y te sonrojas al sentir como este solo hace a un lado tu ropa interior , ni siquiera tiene la molestia de quitarla , das un suspiro al sentir el miembro desnudo del rubio en tu entrada y te aferras fuerte a la espalda de este*_

_**/ YuiDark_Hot: Censura kauai , más por flojera que por describir el 1313/**_

_*mientras Sheli y Shu se desmadrean bien rico , los cornudos de la friendzone están bien happy jugando cartas*_

_*A Ruki se le rompe la taza donde bebía* _

**Ayato: **¡Eso es mal augurio! *se burla de el y ve que este se pone palido* Oye... no en serio imbecil, estas bien?

**Ruki: **Estaba pensado en Sheli cuando la taza se rompió... *se levanta* ¡Algo malo le pasa!

_*Aparece Raito y Reiji viendo como estos estaban por ir a la habitación de Sheli* _

**Raito: **¡NONONONONO! ¡Ustedes tienen prohibido ver a Bitch-chan!

**Reiji: ***frena a Ruki* Ni se te ocurra, no si quieres que te odie más.

_*Aparece Kou con unos chacos en la mano y vestido de karateka* _

**Kou: **¿QUIEN QUIERE COMER PLOMO, GILES? *A todos les da un infarto* Ah no... esta todo bien, gomen... *se calma* ¿Qué pasó con M-neko-chan? ~

**Ayato: **No se que le pasa a Ruki …parece que esta en sus días de menstruación y alucina , deja de drogarte con Reiji idiota *_le dice Ayato aguantando las ganas de reirse al ver a su hermano fruncir el seño*_ Es sheli , se me rompió la taza …tengo un mal presentimiento _*dice Ayato imitando la voz de Ruki* _pffff no jodas Ruki bájate de la nube .

**Ruki: **No estoy bromeando , siento que algo no anda bien y si algo malo le esta pasando a mi Shelikernr _*dice Ruki y todos los presentes estallan en carcajadas*._

**Reiji : **Con este obstinado no se puede …tsk…para que veas que nada esta pasando ¡mira!

_* dice Reiji abriendo la puerta y todos quedas en schock al ver a Shelikernr a todo ritmo con Shu quienes nisiquiera se dieron cuenta que habían abierto la puerta, Reiji impresionado al ver eso solo atina a cerrar la puerta traumado*_

**Ruki: **…..

**Ayato: **….

**Kou y Raito: **….

**Raito : **Se que no viene al tema pero … ¿vieron que Shu la tiene más grande que Reiji?.

**Reiji: **¡Eso es mentira! *Dice Reiji en posición fetal tratando de olvidar lo que vio* eso es mentira …mentira.

**Kou: **Valla llorón … pero ya vera Shu … ¡el puto de esta no se salva!.

_*Pasado unos cuantos minutos cofcofmediahoracocof*_

**Ruki: **Ya…ya habrán terminado?.

**Ayato: **N…no no lo se …¿Escuchas algo Raito?.

**Raito: **Joh * dice Raito haciendo un mohin*, ¿porque tendría que saberlo yo?.

**Ayato: **¿Quien es la maquina folladora de mujeres aquí? Tu , así que ¡habla!

**Raito: ***suspira y se queda en silencio un minuto* ... no, todavía siguen.

**Kou: **¿Pero que mierda?! *ya molesto y celoso* ¿COMO ES QUE PUEDE DURAR TANTO ESE FLOJO?

**Reiji: ***sigue en su trauma* Es mentira... es mentira... *meciendose adelante y atrás*

**Ruki: **¡Callate Reiji! Oh dios santo... le decimos zorra una vez y ahora todos... *la capta* Oigan esperen... ¡¿ESTÁ CON SHU?!

**Ayato: **¡SHU FUE QUIEN LE DIJO CORDELIA! *captando también*

_*Kou y Raito se miran poker face* *Ayato y Ruki se abrazan dando saltitos* _

**Los dos: **YA NO NOS ODIA! PODEMOS SER LOS PROXIMOS! *rien como chicas adolescentes*

_*Kou y Raito hacen facepalm*_

**mientras tanto con los folladores compulsivos**

**Shu: **Eso ..eso fue …*dice shu todo sudado apegado al cuerpo de shelikernr* , fue genial , ¿Lo hacemos otra vez? , por décima vez.

**Shelikernr: **No jodas Shu estoy agotada , ahora entiendo en que gastas tu energía y después pareces zombie dormido en todas las putas partes _*Dice recostada inerte , invalida arriba de Shu* _, además estuve arriba todo el tiempo , ¡eres un jodido flojo de mierda!.

**Shu: **No decias eso hace unos momentos …decias _*imitando la voz de shelikernr* _¡Si Shu que puto grande lo tenes , más adentro , muévete mierda que me corro denuevo! …si Shu! , asi Shu ah ….ah ..ahh .

**Shelikernr: **¡Cállate! Eso es mentira ¡Dios! , si le cuentas a alguien eso te juro que te castro *Le dices avergonzada acomodando tu ropa*.

_*Mientras tanto al otro lado de la puerta*_

**Raito: **Ahora si terminaron *sonriendo lujurioso al escuchar la imitación de Shu*.

**Ayato: **¡Es mi turno Carajo! *dice Ayato quitándose su remera*.

**Kou: **ESPERAAAAAAA... ¿Vas a ir ahí después de tu hermano mayor? ¡Eres un maldito loco!

**Reiji: **Es mentira... es mentira... *sigue en el pinshi trauma*

**Ayato**: ¡Me vale, Ahora es mi turno!

_*Cuando quiere abrir la puerta la abre Shelikernr que está con todos los rulos alborotados* _

**Shelikernr: ***grita del susto* AYATO!

**Ayato: **A TU CASA! *la carga como Yuma lo haría*

_*aparece Shu* _

**Shu: **¿A casa de quien? *con sonrisa idiota en la cara*

**Reiji: **VOY A MATARTE EN ESTE MISMO MOMENTO! *se le tira encima para pegarle*

**Kou: **Espera hijo de la gran puta , que no vas a ningún lado con Sheli*Kou le quita a Sheli a Ayato y le da un chanclazo* No ves que ni caminar puede , pobrecita *le da un beso en la frente* .

**Ayato: **Khe!? , al cabo que ni quería *dice sentándose forever alone en una esquina*.

**Reiji: **Te mato , te mato ….como te atreves al fin era bueno en algo y tu vas y me destierras ¿Cómo es eso de que duraste mas de 1 hora follando? , ¡mierda! *le da un puñetazo pero este solo sonreia como estupido*

**Shu: **Si …que suave …suave trasero arriba mío ….shhiii shabochitoo*sice Shu embobado recordando el episodio xxx con Shelikernr*

**Reiji: **¡Noooo! Ya se idiotizo! *Comienza a masacrarlo y literalmente se hecha a llorar* Puto Shu , puta beatrix …puta vida ….seguro se tomo un puto viagra del viejo o que se yo *llorando al lado de Shu quien estaba hecho un mar de sangre …pero feliz* .

**Raito: **Pues yo duro el triple …pero tengo un miembro sensible *dice Raito acomodando su cabesho cual divina* .

**Ruki : **¿Sensible o caliente de mierda que se folla todo lo que camina?.

**Raito: **No …te equivocas Ruki *dice Raito riendo* Una vez me tire a una invalida.

**Kou: **¿En serio? *dice mientras carga a Shelikernr en brazos*

**Raito: **Seeeh... Hasta tengo un video en el celular *saca el celular pero Ruki se lo quita* OSHE POR QUE?!

**Ruki: **No es momento para porno de invalidos ahora, Raito

**Reiji: **¿POR QUEEEEE? *llora más fuerte y se abraza a Shu*

**Shelikernr: **Oigan chicos... ¿Que esta pasando acá? *no entendía ni pito de lo que estaba pasando*

_*Ruki y Ayato sonrien con alegría y comienzan a saltar de nuevo como adolescentes delante de Shelikernr, con los puños al frente y brillitos gay en los ojos*_

**Ayato: **¡Sheli ya no esta enojada! *Saltando como preescolar* ¡y nos dejara darle love por delante y por detrás!.

**Ruki: **¡Ayato! *grita Ruki llamando la atención de ayato y este solo chasquea la lengua*

Ayato: Ok …ok …solo por delante ¿No?.

**Shelikernr: **Esperen un momento par de payasitos *dice Shelikernr cortándole las alas a ambos angelitos del mal* , ¡yo aun sigo enojada , así que largo de mi vista!.

**Reiji: **¿Por qué Yisus no me diste una verga como la de Yuma Yisus?, tan difícil es eso …soy inteligente , hermoso ….mi cabello huele a LO`real ¡que diablos debo hacer! Chuparle la verga al padre …¡ no mames Yisus! *Dice Reiji Con una biblia en mano*.

**Kou: **O…ok …creo que yo y Sheli tenemos que irnos *asustado al ver a Reiji haciendo la araña como la niña del exorsista*.

**Ayato y Raito: **Sangre! , sangre!.

**Shelikernr: **No jodas esto esta genial *con lentes 3d y un paquete de palomitas*

Kou: Ay no, M-neko-chan, en serio estoy cagado. *asustado mientras mira a Reiji siendo Catolico*

**Ruki: **Espera... Si estas enojada con nosotros, ¿Por que carajos estuviste con Shu?! *mirando ahora al rubio que estaba despertando*

**Shelikernr: **Bueno... las cosas se dieron y... ¡Y Shu es una buena persona! *Sonrojada*

**Shu: **¡Eso! *dice mientras se tambalea y la quita de los brazos de Kou* Además yo me disculpé de la mejor manera posible, no como ustedes lacras *hace pose genial con Sheli en brazos*

**Ayato y Ruki: **¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN QUEREMOS DISCULPARNOS!

**Shu: **¡Pos no pueden!

**Ayato: **Por que no?!

**Shu: **Necesitan tener este gran amigo para disculparse, manga de maniceros _*comienza a reírse y explota el apocalipsis cuando reiji lo escucha*_

**Reiji : **¡Eres un maldito bastardo! *dice Reiji enojado frente a Reiji * Y tu Shelikernr ¿Cómo pudiste?. *dice Reiji triste mirando a sheli*.

**Shelikernr: **¡¿Que!? ...pero Reiji sólo paso no fue la gran cosa ...Relájate.

**Raito: **¿No fue la gran cosa? ...gemias como actriz porno ...estoy un poco celoso *Dice Raito mirando directamente a Shelikernr , quién sólo atino a mirar avergonzada el suelo*.

**Reiji: **A esto me refiero ...no hay ningún respeto por nada ni por nadie ...¡Dios!.

**Ayato: **Alguien está en sus días frikis.

**Reiji : **¡Basta de juegos! , todos me han decepcionado ...pensé que ...está vez seria diferente , no me molesta que Shelikernr este con otro idiota ...lo que me molesta es que sea éste puto holgazan el que la posea *Dice enfadado Reiji saliendo furioso de la habitación *

**Ruki : **Yo también estoy molesto ...pero nada puedo hacer ...¿no?.

**Shelikernr: **Mejor no sigan hablando y tu Shu sueltame ... te dije que eso no significaba nada... *triste*

_*Shu mira fijo a Shelikernr y ve que esta le sostiene la mirada , nadie era capaz de romper aquel incómodo momento hasta que de pronto , Kou al ver el ambiente tenso hablo*_

**Kou: **esto ...Koneko-chan ...alguien te llamó *ríe nervioso kou*

**CONTINUARA... **

**AJAJJAJAJAA LOS DEJE EN LA MEJOR PARTE :v **

**SOY MALA, SO MUCH MALA **


	12. Chapter 12

**CONTINUEMOS SHAVAS! **

**Ayato: **¡Ah! Era eso... _*saca el celular de Shelikernr* _Creo que se llamaba... No me acuerdo _*le da el telefono* _

_*Shelikernr casi ahoga un grito* _

**Shelikernr: **¡M-mi hermana llamo! _*mira a Ruki y a Kou* ¿_Que dijo que dijo? _*feliz* _

_*Los dos señalan a Ayato* _

**Ruki: **Preguntale a él... con el fue el griterío...

_**/FlashBack/**_

**Ayato: **Alo?

**?: **PINSHI LOCO, DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!

**Ayato: **_*con dolor de oidos* _¡Para de gritar! ¿Hermana? ¿Eres amiga de la No chichinashi?

**?: **Estoy buscando a Shelikernr weiii, quiero hablar con mi hermana ahora!

_*Ruki le hace señas a Ayato y no entiende ni mierda. Kou agarra el telefono y hace voz femenina* _

**Kou: **Lo siento pero no puede hablar en este momento, le estamos depilando las piernas y haciendo un masaje ~ ¡Bye! *_termina de hablar, corta y le tira el telefono a Ayato* _Listo wey, no era tanto problema

_**/Fin Flashback/ **_

**Shelikernr: **Oh... bueno yo la llamaré... Pero antes de eso... ¿PUEDES SOLTARME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ? _*enojada a Shu*_

**Shu: **Ahora me dices que te suelte ...golosa *Te dice este susurrando y le das un golpe*

**Shelikernr: **¡Me han cabreado! , se bajan todos del puto avión burdel este , que ya me tienen bien caliente la cabeza , con todas sus pendejadas.

**Raito: **Y allí abajo igual *Dice Raito aguantando la risa*.

**Shelikernr: **Raito ...podrias pescar tu doble sentido y metertelo por el culoh y bajen he dicho carajo seguro están todos aburridos allá abajo esperandonos.

_*Todos bajan y Sheli se queda a recoger sus cosas, cuando sale de la habitación se encuentra con Reiji* _

**Reiji: **... _*ofendido* _

**Shelikernr: ***suspira, pasando una mano por sus cabellos* Lamento si les he gritado, pero es que me tienen... hasta aquí. *pone un dedo en su cuello*

**Reiji: **¿Por qué? *le dice* ¿Por qué los has perdonado?

**Shelikernr: **Yo no los he perdonado. *dice murmurando, quiere bajar del avión pero Reiji lo evita tomandola del brazo* ¡O-oye!

**Reiji: **No hagas las cosas más dificiles entre nosotros, no vuelvas a hacerlo. *la abraza* Recuerda que no fue broma lo que dije ese día de... nuestro futuro.

**Shelikernr: ***se acuerda de lo que le dijo acerca de los hijos y se pone roja* ¡Y-yo no me quedaré embarazada ahora!

**Reiji: **Espera... *la separa y la mira* Usas protección, no?

**Shelikernr: **...

**Reiji: **...

_*IMPAKTADOS*_

**Shelikernr: **Yo...yo ...yo yo etto ...¿No?..yo no pensé que fuera necesario.

**Reiji: **ufff ...no importa trataremos de solucionar éste problema *Sonriendo*

**Shelikernr: **Está bien *Sonrojada *

_*aparece Kaori pateando la puerta* _

**Kaori: **YA TENEMOS QUE IRNOS, SON MÁS DE LAS DOS DE LA TARDE Y TENGO HAMBRE!

**Shelikernr: ***asustada* ¡TENEMOS QUE IR EN COLECTIVO ENCIMA! ¡vamos vamos! _*jala al Reiji que estaba pensando alguna que otra gilada y con todos fuera corren como locos hacia una estación* _

_*En el colectivo todos los miraban raro por como vestían y a Ayato por pelirrojo* _

**Ayato: **¡Si quieren tomen una foto, dura más! *enojado*

_*Todos sacan las camaras* _

**Shelikernr: ***comienza a reír* Argentina es un desmadre, shavos

**Kou: ***haciendo poses para las cámaras * , nahhh , estoy acostumbrado ...¡COMPREN MI NUEVO ÁLBUM HERMOSAS!.

_*dice kou y todas las fans de afuera comienzan a gritar*._

**Karla**: Que vergüenza tener que viajar con los plebeyos estos.

_*dice karla tapando su rostro para no ser fotografíado*_

**Kaori: **¡Maldito hombre del colectivo!, juro que si no llegamos en menos de 30 minutos me lo comeré ,¡Tengo hambre ! .

**Hombre: **Un poco más y llegamos señorita _*dice este hechando a andar el colectivo mas rapido al ver la cara de demonio de los shavos*_

**Shelikernr: **tranquila Kaori ya vamos a llegar , respira ...sólo un poco más.

**Ayato: **Al fin , nos alejamos de toda ésa gente molesta ... acaso nunca habían visto a alguien tan perfecto cómo ore-sama.

**Todos: **...

**Shelikernr: **Ayato ...nadie nisiquiera se fijó en ti *riendo kawaiimente*.

**Ayato: **Tsk ...cómo si me importará , son sólo gente estúpida.

_*dice Ayato sonrojado mirando hacia afuera de la ventana *_

_**"AL CABO DE UNOS MINUTOS"**_

**Raito: **¿ Ya mérito llegamos ?.

**Todos: **No

**Kou: **¿ya mérito?

**Todos: **No .

**Ayato: **¡YA ...YA MERITO LLEGAMOS!

**Shelikernr: **NO! es decir... ¡Si, miren! *señala una calle llena de arboles*

_*Cuando el colectivo para, todos salen y miran sin entender las cosas en español, pos los vampiros son japoneses* _

**Azusa: **Esto es raro...

**Kou: **A si que aquí vive mi linda M-neko-chan~ *la abraza* Tienes que llevarme a muchos lugares!

**Ruki: **¿Y Donde es que vives? *mira con desconfianza las casas*

**Shelikernr: **mm... en esa de allí _*señala una casa pequeña llena de plantas y flores en el jardín central* _

**Okami: **Es... es hermosa...

**Subaru: **Cuando Yo era pequeño, la madre de Sheli me traía todos los veranos. _*se pone palido*_ No, no quiero recordar la ultima noche...

**Shelikernr: **oh vamos no fue para tanto... _*recuerda que la madre de Sheli le dio "la charla" a Subaru y la hablaba con señas* _¡Vamos, que mamá debe de esperarme y mis hermanos también!

_*Cuando caminan, cientos de fangirls atacan a Kou. Shelikernr saca su demonio interior*_

**Shelikernr: **¡Alejense de mi idol perras hijas de puta ! _*grita esta escondiendo a kou quien votaba lágrimas de emoción *_

**Kou: **Ella ...ella se preocupa por mi , venga deme un besito.*Dice kou estirando su trompita *

**Shelikernr: **¡No mames Kou! _*se sonroja por que esta tsundere*, _sólo no quiero que nos retracemos más un poco más y kaori se come a teddy.

_*Caminan y todos se dan cuenta que Shelikernr esta media tsundere* _

**Raito: **Ahora que le pasa a Bitch-chan... *confundido por tantos cambios de humor*

**Kaori: **Es que le vino *le susurra*

**Raito: **Ohhh... eso... *sonríe pervertido pensando en mil formas de chupar sangre*

**Kou: **Oye idiota, puedo leer tu mente... *enojado y celoso*

**Shelikernr: **Chicos... *sonrisa kawaii* No se preocupen por mí ~ _*vuelve caminar frente a todos* *Kou y Raito mueren de tanta ternura* _

_*Cuando Shelikernr toca la puerta, tres personas salen*_

**Shelikernr: **VIEJA! *feliz*

_*Sale una mujer igualita a Cordelia* _

**Los trillizos: **PESADILLA! INFIERNO! QUE ES ESTO DIOS! _*aterrados*_

**Shelikernr: **¿que tienen chicos? _*se dirige a ellos* _están ...pálidos y ustedes también Reiji y shu ¿que les pasa ?.

**Reiji: **Esa mujer es la viva imagen de_...* le dan un zape* _oye!.

**Raito: **¡A nadie! ¿verdad chicos?.

**Kanato: ***abrazando a teddy* s...si a a nadie .

**Ayato: ***pálido y respirando de manera agitada * es solo ..sólo nuestra imaginación.

**?:** ¿Sheli? ¿Quienes son ellos cariño? _*la mujer parecida a Cordelia habla y les sonríe con amor* _

**Shelikernr: **aaah, ahora entiendo todo... *se dirige a los trillizos* Chicos, ella es mi madre Soledad, es MI madre... NO SE LLAMA CORDELIA. *les sonríe tierna*

_*Los chicos respiran aliviados y la madre se presenta* _

**Soledad: **Un placer, chicos. *los abraza a cada uno y nadie entiende español*

**Subaru: **¿Tía? *el sabe hablar español*

**Soledad: **¡SUBARÍN! *lo abraza como si fuese la madre*

**Subaru: **hace tiempo que no la visitaba y bueno yo vengo con ...con mi esposa ...y bueno ella es Yui *la presenta y ambas solo se limitan a sonreirse mutuamente*

**Soledad: **es muy Hermosa subaru , te felicito , jamás imagine que estuvieras tan grande ...eres un amor de niño.

**Subaru: **Gracias , es agradable volver a verla *nervioso *.

**Ayato: **que putas están hablando _*dice este observando a las tres nuevas personas curioso*_

**Soledad: **Eh? no hablan español? *mira a Sheli y ella niega* ¡LA PUTA MADRE!

**Raito: **Oh! se que dijo puta!

_*Sale una joven de ojos verdes (Elitha) y un muchacho de ojos azules (Matías mi brother :v) * _

**Shelikernr: **¡CHICOS! *Los abraza*

_*Shin mira algo curioso a la madre* _

**Shin: **Se parece a una puta que conocí en un antro... no sé, solo digo...

**Karla: **Calla, Shin, no seas maleducado. *le da un zape*

_*Shelikernr se acerca con los chicos abrazados*_

**Shelikernr: **Ella es mi hermana mayor, hablenle con confianza , ella si entiende lo que dicen _*Dice Shelikernr dejando a la vista a una chica pequeña de cabello ondulado y ojos verde esmeralda.*_

**?: **Hola ...mucho gusto soy la hermana mayor de Sheli , me llamo Elizabeth ...Pero si le es incómodo o muy largo me pueden decir elitha _*Dice la pelinegra sonriendo de manera tímida *._

**Ayato: **¿ésa voz chillona y molesta? , eras aquella chica gritona del celular.

_*dice Ayato examinando a la mujer frente a este*_

**Elitha: **¡cállate! , tú eres aquel desarmado que no sabe nisiquiera responder una llamada.

_*dice escondida atrás de Shelikernr ya que esta era pequeña en comparación con su hermana*_

**Ayato: **Nadie le habla de esa manera al gran ore-sama , ¡retractate niña mocosa!.

**Shelikernr: **Ayato ...ella es mayor que tu ...no le digas mocosa.

**Raito: **Pero es tan pequeña~ *Dice Raito y Elitha se sonroja atras de su hermana*.

**Elitha : **Shelikernr , no me agradan tus amigos ...al parecer son todos unos arrogantes.

_*dice la pelinegra susurrando pero todos ahí la escucharon *_

**Todos: ¡**OYE! *enojados*

**shelikernr: **Eli-chaaan~ Ellos solo son mis queridos amigos, ¿Recuerdas el lío en las vegas que te conte hace meses? *le susurra y entonces Elitha mira a todos con cara asesina*

**Elitha: **¡SON USTEDES, MALDITOS DEMONIOS INSENSIBLES! *mira a Yuma y le da un infarto* Carajo! ERES UN SHELIKERNR MACHO!

_*Todos mueren de la risa* _

**Soledad: **Vale vale... ¿Vamos a comer algo dentro? Hice Milanesas con puré *sonrie*

**Shelikernr: **Dice mi madre que vayamos a comer a dentro milanesas con pure *les traduce*

**Todos: **milanesas con pure? *Nadie entiende ni wea*

**Shelikernr: **USTEDES SOLO ENTREN! *perdiendo la paciencia*

_*Todos entran pero el joven de ojos azules mira a Shu algo raro* _

**?: **Tú... yo te conozco... *entrecierra los ojos*

**Shu: **Matías... pequeño bastardo...

**Shelikernr: **oh oh...

**Shelikernr: **Chicos ...Matías por favor ... no armen una escena aquí vamos a cenar , seguro te gustará lo que hizo mamá.

**Matías: ***Finge una sonrisa * , claro sheli linda , más al rato hablaremos de lo que nos contaste por celular , con nuestra querída hermanita elitha estamos muy felices de que todos estén aquí.

**Elitha: **Estamos honrados con su presencia.

**Matías: **con permiso ...iré a sentarme a la mesa _*mirando a shu de manera amenazadora * _tú me caes cómo patada en el estómago alejate de mi y consideraré no romperte la cara a patadas ...rubia .

_*mientras tanto en los pensamientos de una chibi *_

**Elitha: **¡Muerte! , mata al rubio Matías, matalo ¡carajo! y te daré chocolate , matalo *usando telepatía* .

**Kou: **Tienes pensamientos muy feos, para ser tan bonita .

_*le dice kou a la hermana de Shelikernr y esta sólo finje una sonrisa *._

**Elitha: **(*pensando * Quiero ver el mundo arder , pero más a este idiota que creé que soy una niña buena algún dia mataré a todos los bastardos que tocaron a mi Sheli incluido a este mal teñido leedor de putas mentes) ¿Escuchaste eso cariño? * le dice elitha a Kou y este sólo retrocede asustado*.

**Kou : **R...Ruki v...vámonos de aquí , la hermana de Shelikernr es demoníaca *Dice kou temblando*.

**Ruki: **No jodas Kou , no ves que estoy comiendo .

_*Todos comiendo en la mesa de la cocina, se miran a si mismos y ven como los trillizos miran descofiados a Soledad* _

**Raito: **Si... se parecen... solo que ella tiene el pelo castaño...

**Ayato: **¿Será igual de pervertida? *le cuchichea*

**Kanato: **Esto va en contra de la naturaleza...

_*Shelikernr se enoja* _

**Shelikernr: **MI MADRE NO ES CORDELIA CARAJO, ELLA ES UNA SANTA! *se vuelve hacia los otros con una sonrisa* ¿Les agrada la familia, chicos?

**Kou: **... son buena gente, a excepción de tu hermana... *tiembla de miedo*

**Ruki: **Tu madre cocina como los dioses. ¡Más por favor!

**Ayato: **¡Yo también quiero más!

**Shu: **En resumen, si nos agrada tu familia. *sonríe a Shelikernr y ella le devuelve la sonrisa*

_*aparece el hermanito bebe de Shelikernr y ella le toma en brazos*_

**Shelikernr: **¡Maximus, tan lindo y grande que estas! *lo abraza y tiene un momento tan maternal que a los chicos se le estruja en kokoro de tanta dulzura*

**Kou: ***se imagina teniendo una famlia con Sheli* Sería hermoso...

**Ruki: **¿Dijiste algo, Kou? *ve como ella sigue siendo como una mami*

**Kou: **No, callate... tu ni siquiera eres padre... *comienza a alusinar sobre ser padre* ¡Yo también quiero un bebé!

_*Todos lo miran y comienzan a reírse* _

**Yuma: **Alguien leyó demasiado manga Mpreg *comienza a reirse más fuerte*

_*Todo vuelve a ser normal hasta que Soledad le toca el brazo a su hija Sheli* _

**Soledad: **Entonces, hija... ¿Quien de aquí es tu marido?

_*Shelikernr escupe la coca cola*_

_*Shelikernr comienza a tartamudear sin saber que decir y Elitha tratando de ser buena hermana dices*_

**Elitha: **Mami , hablando de la boda y ésas cosas hermosas que no he podido celebrar con mi onee-chan ¿puedo salir con Shelikernr a celebrar su despedida de soltera? , por favor mami , te prometo que te ayudare con el desmadre y los pañuelos con semen de matias que esconde bajo la cama.

_*todos escupen la comida*_

**Matias: **_N...no era necesario que dijeras éso._

**Elitha: **También te dije que te pagaba una puta para tus necesidades , pero no me hiciste caso ...¡morirás Virgen!.

**Matias: **¡Mira quién habla , la que es lesbiana!.

**Todos: **owwwww , eso fue un golpe bajo.

**Elitha: **N...no soy lesbiana , sólo no encuentro alguien que se ajuste a mis necesidades basicas ¡y que carajo moriremos vírgenes!

**Shelikernr: **N...no discutan chicos , recuerden que siempre podemos ir y pagar por los servicios sexuales**.**

**Soledad : **¿servicios que? pregunta Soledad ladeando el rostro confundida*

**Shelikernr: **Servicios pre-matrimoniales osea Mama , arreglos florales y ésas cosas.

**Elitha**: NOS VAMOS AL BARRIÓ ROJO.

**Shelikernr: **Baja la voz one-san , nos descubriran.

**Elitha: **sólo las mujeres pueden ir , los demás se masturban ...

**Todos menos las mujeres: **Nooo.

**Elitha**: Se masturban y punto ...mati tiene mucho lubricante y muñecas inflables ,hagan su propia fiesta .

**Soledad: **Se mastur ...¿Que? .

**Shelikernr: **Se quedan a dormir los hombres en casa mamá esto es sólo para chicas *Dice sheli abrazando a su hermanito bebe *****

**Todos**: Awwwww

**Soledad**: Pero aún no me dices quien es tu ...

**Elitha: **Bueno ya mama ... nos venimos todos , pero nada de desmadre con mi Sheli *Dice esta abrazando a su hermana*.

**Raito: **¡Al carajo mi virginidad , hoy mojo con todas las putas!.

**Yuma: **Raito ...tu dejaste de ser virgen cuando naciste y saliste por la vagina de tu mamá...

_*shok masivo*_

**Ayato: **Éso es un trauma para nosotros tres ...ambos nacimos y tocamos esas ...a esa asquerosa mujer *corre asqueado a vomitar*

**Shelikernr: **porque decidiste traerlos a todos one-san , que estas tramando?

**Elitha: **Es un secreto *dice sonriendo mirando a dos personas en concreto*.

**Shelikernr: ***infla las mejillas* Bien bien... Supongo que ahora solo falta asignarles habitaciones... pero aquí solo hay cinco y tres de ellas ya están ocupadas...

**Soledad: **Creo que tu habitación es la más amplia, podrías dejar que cinco duerman ahí contigo. *sonríe* Bien, ¿Quien dormira con Sheli?

_*Shelikernr se encoge en su asiento esperando el griterío* _

**Kou, Ruki, Shu y Raito: **SOMOS LOS ELEGIDOS! *se levantan*

_*Elitha y Matias escupen la coca cola* _

**Los dos: **NI PEDO CON USTEDES!

**Matias: **MENOS CON EL BASTARDO DE SHU! *lo señala*

**Azusa: **Yo... yo quiero dormir en la habitación de Sheli-san...

**Yui: **¿No sería mejor que las chicas duerman con ella? *rie nerviosa*

**Elitha: **Pero es que ustedes ya estan casadas... deberían dormir con sus respectivos esposos en la casa del fondo... Solo hay tres habitaciones y Shin y Karla duermen en el sotano...

**Shin y Karla: **SOTANO?!

**Shelikernr: **No repliquen! Además ustedes ni estaran en la habitacion con la peda de esta noche! *enojada se levanta* YO DECIDIRÉ CON QUIEN DORMIRÉ! *comienza a pensar*

**Ayato: ***entrando nuevamente* Su baño es muy lindo... tiene demasiados espejos...

**Shelikernr: **Bien, Kou, Raito, Azusa, Shu dormirán conmigo por que la otra cama la usaré para poner las maletas. Los demás hombres se quedarán con matías en su habitación. FIN DE LA DISCUSIÓN CARAJO, Y QUIERO HELADO!

_*Elitha y Matias quedan mirando a Shelikernr con un tic en el ojo*_

**Matias: **Es mentira ¿verdad? , no me hagas dormir con los tarados estos *Dice Matias mirando a Shu con una mirada asesina* Además porque tienes que dormir con …con este , si quieres con los otros si …pero con este no.

**Shelikernr: **No tenemos tantas habitaciones Matias , no tenemos opcion.

**Matias: **Duerme con elitha y todos felices y sin porno *dice matias con una sonrisa burlesca*

**Elitha: **Noooo son visitas de Sheli que sheli se los atienda, además mi habitación es un santuario , se meten y yo se las meto con mi pepino violador de ukes , ¡quedan advertidos!.

_*todos retroceden asustados menos azusa*_

**Azusa: **D…duele …duele mucho?.

**Elitha: **Joder que si ¡Y MUCHO! , ¿me dejas metértela? *pregunta elitha con brillo gays y babeando*.

**Azusa: **Sheli ¿Puedo? _*abrazando a elitha quien esta en otro mundo imaginándose toda clase de torturas con su nuevo juguete*_

**Shelikermr: **Nope Azusa… además es mio hermana búscate tu Uke *dice Shelikernr quitando a Azusa de los brazos de elitha*

**Elitha: **¡nadie me quiere dar amor y después porque uno se va de putos! , nadie me da nada carajo …yo solo quiero love …y un porro …pero mas love *llorando*

**Shelikernr: **Reiji tiene porros, one-san *le susurra con una sonrisa*

**Elitha: **E-en serio?! *felicidad extrema*

**Kou: **seee, y de los buenos *Le pasa un brazo por los hombros a Reiji y este se acomoda los lentes*

**Soledad: **No fumen en la casa, van a dejar apestando las cortinas *hace mueca de asco y se dispone a juntar los platos*

**Shelikernr: **¡No, mama! Ruki y yo lavaremos, somos buenos amas de casa *toma el brazo de Ruki y se ponen a recoger la mesa*

**Yuma: **Bien mucama te ves, Ruki-kun *comienza a reírse como loco y Soledad lo mira raro* ¿Que mira señora? D:

**Soledad: **Te pareces mucho a mi hija... no serás un hijo mío, no?

_*Todos hacen facepalm* _

**Shelikernr: **Si sabemos que se parece mucho a mí... *gotita en la cabeza* Bien, chicos, ustedes vayan a instalarse! Mi habitación es la de la puerta con cadenas y botellas de whisky colgando. ¿Si? *se lleva a Ruki hacia la cocina que quedaba a tres habitaciones*

_*Todos se quedan tildados* _

**Azusa: **Botellas de... whisky?

**Kou: **Que hace M-neko-chan mientras esta en este lugar?

**Elitha: **¿Qué hace? , eso es simple , nos ponemos Pedas viendo pornografía , aunque ella se tapa los ojos , es tan lendaaaa _*voz de retrazada* _oye , tienes droga *mirando a Reiji*.

**Matias: **Y luego el pajero soy yo *ofendido*

**Raito: **¡Tienes pornografia! *dando saltitos * seremos buenos …buenos amigos.

**Matias: **¡sáquense de aquí se están garchando a todas mis hermanas! .

**Elitha: **oshe que estarán haciendo además de lavar platos Ruki y Sheli , aunque sea putoh es lindo el come libros , ¿Acaso ese libro que traía era 50 sombras de gray? .

**Kou: **Sep , es un maníaco y lee todas las noches ese libro a Azusa .

**Azusa: **Mi parte preferida….es cuando le rompe el culoh a palmadas , ese es mi sueño …que me lo rompan a palmadas *Dice este contento imaginando el momento*.

_****Con sheli y Ruki****_

**Ruki: **Mierda esta grasa no sale *al estilo princesa*

**Shelikernr: **No tontito , así no se hace … es más suave *dice Sheliker quitando la esponja de sus manos* mira así .

**Ruki:**Ya …ahora ya comprendi …Shelikernr ¿Estas de acuerdo en eso de la despedida que quiere organizarte tu hermana?

**Shelikernr: **Ay yo que se... capaz que ni la hagamos, somos muy indecisas... *se le resbala un plato de las manos y se empapan los dos de espuma* Carajo! Lo siento Ruki... *intenta limpiarse la espuma de la cara y unas manos le quitan la espuma*

**Ruki: **Te ves tan graciosa así... *dice riendo mientras acaricia su mejilla*

**Shelikernr: ***sonrojada* N-no soy tierna... bueno si, pero un poquito! Gracias... *murmuró mirando para otro lado y vuelven a lavar los platos*

_*pasan unos minutos de silencio hasta que Shelikernr habla otra vez*_

**Shelikernr: **ne... Ruki..

**Ruki: **¿Qué sucede? Demonios, maldita grasa.

**Shelikernr: **Te perdono.

_*A Ruki le agarra un pre infarto y el plato se le cae dentro del agua y los salpica otra vez*_

**CONTINUARA :v **


End file.
